


Rebirth of the Archangel

by Suichi_Nigra



Series: Cycle of Rebirth [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rebirth, Sexual Slavery, Slow Burn, Turian Freeform, tons of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 71,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suichi_Nigra/pseuds/Suichi_Nigra
Summary: Sîeran gets a chance of a second life. He finds himself back to the time when he was born and starts again as Garrus Vakarian, while keeping all his memories of his previous life. So he should be able to somehow pull it off easily right?Probably not...
Relationships: Garrus Vakarian/Male Shepard (Mentioned), Nihlus Kryik/Garrus Vakarian, Saren Arterius/Garrus Vakarian, Saren Arterius/Nihlus Kryik, Saren Arterius/Nihlus Kryik/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Cycle of Rebirth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031526
Comments: 34
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I stole some Words and Bastardized at least one of them and none of them are actually mine yet. Maybe in the future I'll have some of my own. These descriptions are mostly Credit to Kuraiummeis 'Manifesto of Mindcanon and Plothole Fills'. I'm a damn Thief... sorry not sorry.  
> (at least I don't act like I came up with these Words though...)
> 
> Amiala: Turian closed dialect for 'grandmother'. (Credit: Mizdirected) 
> 
> Amitila: Turian closed dialect for 'aunt', formal. (Credit: MizDirected.) 
> 
> Avah: The female leader of a traditional Turian Clans Branch Clan. Every Branch Clan has their own Avah. (Credit: Recidiva but bastardized this one a bit.)
> 
> Avunem: Turian closed dialect for 'uncle'. (Familiar form Avu. Credit: Mizdirected)
> 
> Caman: Caman refers to the heart at the center of the communal living area, and is considered to be the physical location of the clan's collective spirit. If under attack, it would be the most fiercely defended location within a madlis. (Credit: Mizdirected) 
> 
> Familia Notas: The colony markings worn by hierarchy citizens, generally organized by clan or Colony. 'Notas' for short, these semi-permanent paints have been used since ancient times to declare allegiance to one particular clan, city, or world over others. (Credit: Mizdirected)
> 
> Filian: Turian closed dialect for 'sister'. (Credit: MizDirected) 
> 
> Fraten: Turian closed dialect for 'brother'.
> 
> Kava: Dextro equivalent of coffee (Credit: Chromaticism) 
> 
> Madlis: A traditional Turian clan compound, estate, or house. Generally speaking, it refers to one of Palaven's massive family homes, but may be used in smaller context to refer to the metaphorical home or heart of a clan. (Credit: Recidiva might bastardize this one as well)
> 
> Mari/Pari: Turian closed dialect for mother/father
> 
> Matrula/Patrem: Turian closed dialect for mother/father. (Credit: Mizdirected)
> 
> Pahir: Turian word for 'Son' (Credit: MizDirected)
> 
> Petri: Turian closed dialect for 'daughter'. (Credit: MizDirected)
> 
> Reverie: Basically a Hormone Cocktail produced in Turian Mouth glands that leaves the Receiver High. The glands that produce the cocktail will 'remix' the blend constantly for success, continuing until maximum effect is reached. Works on all Species in similar Ways but is most effective on Turians. Mostly reserved for serious Relationships. (Credit: Recidiva with a bit of my own Headcanon of Reverie mixed in.) 
> 
> Torin/Tarin: Turian male/female the age of maturity. (18 here) (Credit: MizDirected)  
> Torini/Tarini: Plural form of torin/tarin (credit: MizDirected)
> 
> In this Story Garrus basically isn't a twenty year old upstart at C-Sec when he joins Sheppards Crew and is definitly a talented Engineer next to Sniper and is damn good with his Memory.  
> I indulge myself in Turian average Age of around 180 to 200 Years While humans go around 100 to 130 Years. So he will be still quite young for Turian standarts.
> 
> I do not own Mass Effect and any of their Characters.

The Reapers were defeated. Sheppard, Anderson, Solana, Grunt, Primarch Victus, EDI, the Geth and so many more had died during the war.  
His Patrem had blamed him. „You could have saved her!“, he said.  
Garrus had long since stopped discussing with him. The war was fifteen years ago. There was nothing anymore that he could do for his Filian. And he didnt want to.  
At first he had helped with the rebuilding on Palaven, tried his best to be helpful in this way.  
He couldn't take it anymore after three years. His people looked at him like he was their biggest Hero while the last remaining Vakarians didn't talk to him anymore because of his Patrem.  
So he had left and went to the Citadel. They had ben succesful in completly rebuilding it in just 3 years.  
Some of the Keepers seemed to have survived the red beam of Reaperdestruction and the Council had studied them and adjusted them to their needs. The were pretty much doing the same as they did before: Maintaining the Citadel.  
After spending two months there the council found out he was there and invited him to join the Spectres.  
There was no hesitation. He had to take the offer and become the legacy of not just one, but now three Spectres, that died because of the Reapers.  
That had been twelve years ago. Sîeran was now his Name as another fallout with his Patrem after becoming a Spectre marked his leave of the Vakarian Clan. He got rid of his Notas and went on about his Work as a Spectre.  
Now although he stood in front of Liara T'Soni in her Shadow Broker Vessel. She was holding some kind of Device and that was the reason she called him.  
„I am absolutly certain Sîeran! This Technology has been build by the Reapers. It was meant for an indocktrinated Person to use. To send the indoctrinated mind back in time and change things if the Reapers failed in their cycle. Sîeran... you could go back. You could safe them. Change the outcome.“, she said and had a begging look in her eyes.  
„Why send me? Why not go yourself Liara. You were born... what.... Seventy years before me? A lot more time than what I would have. I was six when Saren became a Spectre, nine when he took in Nihlus. Sheppard was just born when I got eighteen. And thirtysix when he entered the military. Finally I was fourtyfour when I joined his Crew. So I have around fourty years to safe us all from the reaper invasion. Eighteen of which I first have to grow up! You are clearly the better deal fo this Liara!“, he contemplated. Why should it be him? He might have been the oldest after Zaeed, Samara and Liara in Sheppards Crew but definitly not even remotely close to their oldest Asari friend. „Or give that to Samara! She is a near thousand years old. She got plenty of time to hold the Reapers off!“, he said.  
Liara shook her head and explained: „I tried already. It doesn't seem to work on Asari. It was made for Turians. Saren infact. I Found this device hidden in a deep Vault on Virmire far away from Sarens base. You are my best choice Sîeran. You have to go back in Time, change all you can and even if you can't hold back the Reapers... Save your loved ones and try to better our chances. Save him“ She held out the device.  
It looked like a pitchblack Ball with a smooth shiny metal surface. There was a display and a very small little keyboard on one side. He hesitated to take it. „What if it doesnt work...?“, he asked. „It will. The Reapers dont make mistakes with their technology.“, Liara explained matter of factly.  
He nodded and took the device. He rolled it in his Hands, looked at it throughouly and sighed deeply. „Alright, but first I have to prepare some Knowlegde. It isn't urgent to start my... next Life... is it?„


	2. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does this damnable Body work?!

Oh for Spirits fucking sake. This... was utterly disgusting. Truly he loved his Mari but he had not been prepared to be completly aware while being fucking born!  
What the hell were the Reapers even thinking when they build this magical 'send someone back to their birth' device! And damn it seriously hurt being born, How was his Mari even happy after such an ordeal?  
Ah probably happy because it was over. That must be it. And maybe because she would finally see him after running around with him in her belly for six whole months.  
Why was this Nurse staring at him so much? It was weird.  
Said Nurse was holding little Baby Garrus in her arms while beginning to scan him with a MedicTool. That didn't seem quite good. His Patrem asked the question he so desperatly wanted to ask but couldn't voice it at all except some squawking noises and subvocal chirps. „Is something wrong with him?“ The Nurse shook her head after her scan was done. „No everything is alright Mr. Vakarian. He seems to be an Argentluna. A Silvermoon. I was worried he might be blind because his eyes are white but he can definitly see well already.“, she said. Of course he could! He was able to shoot a target dead on between the eyes from over 6000 metres away! He wasn't the best Sniper for nothing! Well he wasnt the best Sniper... yet. But he would be soon enough!  
His Patrem seemed shocked to hear that his Pahir was a silvermoon. Garrus himself had forgotten about it. Damn he had lost that part of his life when he saved his sister from a deadly fall off a cliff wall and was stuck there with her for 3 hours before they were found. In the dead of the sun. He had the worst sunburn of his whole life because he protected his sister from said sun. Afterwards his Hide darkened permanently going from light grey to cream brown and his Plates from white to pale grey. He had never cared for it though and forgotten about it soon after.  
Maybe he should try to keep it this time. It was a very rare treat and was deemed the most beatuiful colour pattern that existed in Turians. Anyway he had 10 years to think about it, right now he tried to give his Patrem an annoyed look and some disapproving subvocal chirps. Didn't quite work as his Pari seemed fascinated in sticking his damn Nose in his face quite literally. Damn him...

After getting over the Trauma of his Birth, little Garrus grew fast. He wasn't fond of wearing Diapers, getting them changed regularly and being handfed but damn if his Body didn't want to listen yet. He just had to keep going only three years and he would hopefully be able to control his Body at least enough to get his business done like he was supposed to! Getting his Diapers changed was so humiliating! And his Maris funny chirps and jokes didn't help at all.  
He was a pissed kid. Always grumpy! Especially when his Mari found him fiddling around with whatever piece of Tech he could get his Talons - that weren't yet quite Talons – on. Damn her and her overprotectiveness.

One and a half Year old Garrus still was a grumpy Child. Always fully conentrated on a piece of Paper and a coloured waxcrayon he tried to write some words. Easy words at first.  
He had no skill of using his Limps at all. Seemed like his Brain lacked the connections to his Limps still. But he was making progress.  
Crawling around the floor for another crayon was practice! So he took one and brought the other one that he didnt need anymore back and crawled all the way back to the other end of the room.  
The first time he was able to write a word it was his Name and his Mari was absolutly fascinated. She ran and showed his Patrem who also seemed intrigued.  
A child at the age of on and a half year shouldn't be able to write a Name even if the letters looked very very... very clumsy.  
His Patrem went ahead and called a Specialist on the matter who ran a few tests with Garrus.  
„Why can he do math at this age? He shouldn't be able to put one and five together yet?“, he questioned while being genuingly proud of his Pahir.  
The Specialist shoo his head and told him that it would be best to put him in a school for hyper intelligent children when he got three years old. He hadn't seen a case this extrem yet but they would figure out exactly how far his intelligence spread already when he had the capability of speech.

Finally he was three years old and he was able to talk nearly fluently. There still seemed to be some connections lacking for his finer motor skills but it was fine he would get there.  
Reading aloud a book for children was getting boring.  
He rather snatched one of the advanced engineering books his Mari sometimes fiddled around with.  
She should be pregnant again he thought. Solana was born while he was nearing his fourth birthday so maybe he could use that to his advantage and get rid of his parents ever present attention.  
Why was he not allowed to read this advanced engineering book dammit?! Had they not wanted to stick him into a school for hyper intelligent kids? That would help him so damn much!  
„Castis!“, his Mari called his Patrem after she drew his Familia Notas for the first time at his fourth Birthday. Non permanent colour of course. „What's wrong?“, came the Voice from somewhere further in their home. „Come over here its about Garrus!“ She seemed worried. What had happened now? Was his Nose crooked so she couldnt get the colour straight?  
His Patrem entered the Bathroom and looked first at his Mari and then at him. The soon-to-be-Sniper looked up at his Pari and blinked a few times. Now what was wrong?  
„Spirits.... He really is an Argentluna!“, the elder Vakarian said.  
As an Argentluna it seemed like his Eyes were capable of changing their colours. Something in the colours of the Clanmarking was being transferred to his Eyes and they took on a hue of it. So Blue Markings meaned blue Eyes.  
In his opinion he now looked like an Albino.  
Almost white Plates with white Hide and blue Eyes? Definitely Albino. So Either get a major Sunburn sometime or change Eyecolour. He still had some time to decide for that.  
Soon Saren would become a Spectre, Garrus thought while he was getting this small Body used to workout. His Patrem had begun training him in using some weapons and some basic Hand-to-Hand Combat. He was acting clumsy on purpose. Garuss mind knew exactly how he had to move his Body. He just lacked the strenght in his muscles. He had to change that.  
But that all didn't matter. He had one year left in this family before he would 'go missing'.  
The plan was already crafted. All he needed was for this very very very foolish Blue Suns Crew, board their ship while they were out getting themselves killed for some petty bankrobbery and wait until they got back to it and fled with him in tow.  
He remembered this Incident because a girl of their neighbourhood got killed in it. He had liked her in his previous Life. She had always been nice to him.  
Three more months and he would be able to get away from here.  
Growing up away from his family would open up many, many oppurtunities for him and he had to use that to his advantage. His Memory was good, really good, but he couldn't hold on to everything in vivid detail for decades on end. And it would go to waste if he stayed here!  
After his sixth Birtday his Patrem decided it was time to implant him with some augments. Strength, Growth, Sight and Hearing augments was to be implanted in his Marrow. From there these Genemods would spread through his Body and manifest themsevles in their respective places. It was just what he needed a few short days before he would be able to get away, The strength and growth augments would keep him waiting for years, but they would be so worth the pain he would have to go through. So no time for a major sunburn anymore now. He could either go with no facepaint effectively having white eyes or getting another colour like green. Maybe even red? Still more time for that later.

Four days after his augments operation the day had come for him to leave Palaven. He left his Clans Madlis to go do some training in the Armax Arsenal Arena in the Center of Cipritine as he told his Mari.  
The moment he left the Transitshuttle near the Docks he already heard a loud explosion which marked the beginning of those stupide desperate Blue Suns operation and was his ticket offworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I just love imagining grumpy Garrus kid while he doesnt get what he wants! x'D  
> This Chapter is still quite short and i hope i can soon get them a little longer with more contend.  
> I srsly just didnt know with what to fill his childhood with as i didnt want him to be interested in his childhood at all. I wanted him to focus on his goal. So right now he just wants to get out of there as they are simply just restricting him.  
> Makes me kinda sad though.


	3. Old Acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That wasn't how it was supposed to go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably say something about the Rapescene i am planning to do. I mean yeah uh... I will put a warning in the Above Chapter Notes for when it happenes and make that chapter skipable without actually needing to read it in order to get the gist of what happened in there i guess. But it will take quite a while to get to that chapter anyway.  
> Keep an eye at the Beginning Notes if you are wary of the Rapescene after Garrus finally gets to meet Saren.

The Area infront of the Docks was always very Busy with all kinds of People. Of course mostly Turians as this was Palaven and not the Citadel. You could see some Asari and Salarians here and there sometimes even an Elcor and a few Volus. Garrus even spotted a Krogan! The whole Plaza was filled with People streaming in and out of the Docks.  
After the loud explosion rang in the ears of the people araound him they all stared in the general direction it came from. A short while later some gunshots were heard and many innocent people were hit.  
„What the...?“, Garrus yelled when he noticed that these shots were aimed at pretty much anyone. But there was no smell of Blood in the air. The bank robbery was just a diversion? He still didn't understand why they shot innocent people though.  
What was the purpose the Blue Suns came here for? Were they paid to create Chaos in Cipritin? And why was there no Blood?  
Garrus had run and hid behind a small halfwall that was near the entrance of the Docks - it was meant to seperate the Walkway for some lush greenery as decoration or something - as soon as the shooting had started. Something really went down the wrong way here. Had he forgotten about a Terrorist attack right with the Blue Suns bank robbing incident?  
The young Vakarian looked out of his Cover, just to get right back behind it. It was really the Blue Suns. One of them had seen him and trained their Weapon right at him but didn't shoot.  
And he just so happened to have nothing with him to protect himself. Damn nothing was going how he had planned it.  
Okay he was a Child right? They wouldn't shoot a Child no?  
He heard them come over to him, they had seen him after all. „Get the Women on board as fast as possible!“, one of the guys coming to him ordered. „As well as the kids!“ Thats it. Women, Kids and no smell of Blood: Sedative Arrows. Damn them these guys came for Slaves! Not just any Slaves but 'Highgrade' Slaves. „Just like this little sneaky pest here!“, he heard right above him.  
Garrus, who had just pressed himself against the halfwall, whipped around so fast he nearly tripped and put on his most scared face he could muster. He trembled viciously and looked up. „...N-no p-please don't hurt m-me!“, he stuttered in a high pitched manner. „No worries Kid. If you're being good there won't be a need to hurt you.“, the mercenary, a dark grey Torin with purple markings, sayed with a devious grin on his face.  
There was not even a sliver of sympathie in his Eyes as he grabbed Garrus wrist and pulled him along towards the Docks.  
There were some Corpses here. A few Blue Suns but mostly Cipritin-Guards. „I got a conscious one here! A kid!“, his 'Guide' called and a Batarian came and looked him over. „Damn this Kid could very well be worth more than most of the others all together!“, he appraised before putting some Omnicuffs on his Hands and pushed him deeper into their Ship.  
He saw Cages to his left. Many Cages. Stacked on top of each other quite high in the Shuttle Bay. They would throw him into one of those, of that he was sure. But some seemed less crude than others. Most of them were over filled with unconscious people.  
These Cages looked like they had been used way too many times and were not meant for that many people inside. Others were completly empty, looked pretty much new and even seemed a tiny little bit more comfortable than the others.  
It was such a Cage he was put into. So he was 'Prime Merchandise'? Damn why did all of it go so wrong? The Batarian closed the door of the Cage, locked it with his OmniTool and left him alone.  
Shit.  
No OmniTool, his Hands cuffed in a way so he couldn't even move his Fingers and a damn amount of angry screams and cries of Women, Children and pissed off Mercs. This had gone on now for hours on end. It was tucking on his nerves a lot.  
They had long left Palaven and went through the Relay towards who knew where. Probably towards the Terminus Systems.  
Ending up as a Slave had not been his Plan. And with his looks? Not just some working Slave.  
He would be a Houskeeper if he was very, very, very lucky. He strongly doubted that though. He fucked this up badly and so he just wasn't going to be lucky. No way he would be.  
Garrus sighed when he felt the Ship going through docking procedure. It was soon time to find out what was going to happen to him.  
He couldnt become a Slave. Had to get out of here and do what he was supposed to do. Saving Saren and Nihlus, his Sister. Get the Galaxy prepared for the Reapers and keeping Shepard from selfsacrificing for the greater good.  
The Mercenarys began to unload the Cages. Many pleading Voices asked to let them go. No one listened.  
Batarians everywhere. Slave merchants for sure, Garrus thought. He kept on looking around the new area he and the other Prisoners wer brought into.  
It was a huge Hall probably made for exchanges like this one. The Batarians had hired the Blue Suns to get people that were 'better then Colonists' from their homeplanets. It weren't just Turians here to be sold off.  
While the young Vakarian looked around he heard a familiar voice. It sounded kinda off – too young maybe? - but still familiar. „Heeey! The Boss told me I could choose anyone I wanted! You can ask him!“ Garrus spotted the source of the familiar Voice. A dark brownish red Turian with white colony marking. No way this was happening now.  
He had to stop himself from calling out to his old friend. Well young friend in this case. Nihlus Kryik!  
Garrus knew he was raised by Mercenaries but he hadn't thought that he would see him here.  
„Fine! But no Asari! They will be worth way too much to give one to you! And they don't fit into our ranks! Choose one of the Kids if you must!“, the Merc Nihlus had been talking to said and let the youth through. „You are so boring!“, Nihlus lamented but still came over where the Turians were brought over for appraisal by the Batarian Slavers.  
Nihlus seemed truly bored looking at all the imprisoned People but Garrus knew better.  
He was not fine with Slavery and had always made Saren more or less willingly agree with him to save some potential Slaves to be sold off.  
And then he saw him. Nihlus came over to his cage while Garrus acted like he was terrified of him.  
„Dude... are you an... Albino?“, Nihlus whispered over to him. Ah yeah of course. He did look like one. 'What do you want? Go away! Don't hurt me! Where is this?', he answered with his Subvocals with pure faked distress.  
That was enough of an answer it seemed. „Hey Teck! I want this one here! Looks reeeaaaly cute!“, Nihlus called to the Torin he talked to before. Another faked terrified trill with his Subvocals at that. „Yeah yeah just get him out of here before the Slavers spot him!“ With a nod and a satisfied flaring of Mandibles Nihlus opened the Cage with his OmniTool and beckoned him out of it. „First things first: I'll call you Luna for now, you are coming with me and I'll protect you but you have to do what I tell you to do okay?“, the older one said.  
Garrus was intrigued by the new Nickname he just got and nodded his consent in a hesitant manner. „Good! Come with me and stay right next to me! Let's get you out of this Shithole!“  
Garrus swallowed hard. He truly was on the Ship Nihlus grew up on. He couldn't by the love of all Spirits believe it. And here he had thought said Spirits had forsaken him!  
„Alright! Here we are! This is my small little private Room. Or rather its now yours too.“, Nihlus said and pointed along the room.  
There was a small cabinet at the left side of the room where Nihlus vacated some space inside so he could put in some things in when he get some at a later point in time.  
Only one Bed that was not meant for more than one person at the far right corner and a little bedside tabe beside it with a Nightlamp on top. In the middle between the cabinet and the Bed was a Workstation for cleaning Armor and Weapons with a chair in front of it.  
Also a small shelf with some Datapads inside next to the door. Probably not something he would want to read. It was Nihlus after all and a young one at that. Couldn't be good lecture he was sure of that.  
A little cramped yes but definitly better then becoming a Sexslave...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was speeding a little through with the first chapter to get Garrus early childhood out of the way. Yeah I could make one I could try to make it cute and fluffy and stuff and let him live through some happy days with his family and describe it in detail but srsly I wanted to get to Nihlus fast.  
> The Pace now will definitly slow down a damn fucking lot so no 6 years of life in 1 Chapter.  
> I plan to make this story a long one to practice my english writing and grammar and try to get feelings into it as well.  
> So I hope you all will enjoy it with me and leave me some feedback that I can work with and maybe even use to improve myself. <3


	4. Failure, Growth, Success

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Characters to write with means I can try to get in some different perspections of the same moments.  
> Which will make things more difficult for me as I dont really want to repeat an Event twice over just to get first Garrus and then Nihlus reaction out of it.  
> No problem in my first language but damn hard for me in english now. Will try to figure that out how to do that.

Castis Vakarian looked horrified at the Vidscreen on his workdesk. Two days prior had had two incidents happening at the same time. First there was a huge explosion that had most of the Cipritin Police force run towards it.  
It was in the Southwestern part of the City. Part of a Shopping Mall right next to Cipritines biggest Banking Complex had been blown up as a diversion to rob the Bank.  
Or so they had thought. While they had been busy taking care of that the Blue Suns had taken over a hundret people as Prisoners at the Docks and fled the scene before they could even get there.  
His Pahir had left shortly before it happened, claiming he wanted to go train at the Armax Arsenal Arena with moving targets with their childrens mode and he had allowed it.  
Now he saw Pictures of how little Garrus was being dragged into the Docks via Satelite Recording.  
The old Vakarian couldn't believe it. How was he supposed to tell his Clan that their Scion had been abducted by some Mercenaries? Why had he been there anyway? The Docks weren't even close to the AAA.  
Castis had never failed. Not even once in his Life. He had been able to protect the current Primarch Fedorian when a Drell Assassin came for him and even got him imprisoned.  
He had found out who the Person was that had killed over 3000 People in ten years as religious Offerings.  
C-Sec had been his stepping stone while he climbed their Ranks and now after years of hard work there he was back at Palaven close to being promoted to a General. He wouldn't be far off in Rank to someone like Adrien Victus who was currently the youngest General in Palaven History.  
But now? Now he had failed big time. Failed his one and only Pahir. The Fledgeling had always been an intelligent Kid. Always seemed annoyed with his Mari for taking away the things that could possibly be dangerous but intresting to play around with. He once had found a Datapad meaned to be found by him shortly after Garuss' fifth Birthday. It said: „Can't you just keep Mari away for a while so I can upgrade this Visor that she build?“ At that moment he knew that Garrus was not as simple as a hyper intelligent Child.  
He had taken him out to the practice Range they owned. Gave him a small Pistol and told him to shoot one of the Targets. Garrus had done just that. Didn't even need an explaination how the Gun worked. He hadn't hit the first few times he took him there. The Gun was simply still too big for the tiny Hands. But he learned fast how to improvise in order to use it.  
From the very beginning he had been proud of his Pahir. Even though he never showed him any affection at all. Rarely did so towards his Mari. Sometimes towards Solana after her Birth.  
He did not seem to be one for much Emotions except being annoyed with everyone. All this though didn't change the fact that they loved him. And now he had failed him badly.  
Where would the Blue Suns take him? What would they do to him? Sell him? Probably.  
Castis growled frustrated. He had to save Garrus no matter the cost!

Meanwhile Garrus sat on the Bed in Nihlus Cabin and listened to the red Turian while he explained how things would go from here. Nihlus had pestered his Boss long enough to allow him to choose one kid to be spared of becoming a Slave. That's the least he could do...  
The condition was that he had to train said Kid in how to use Weapons and teach him some close combat moves. Teach him how to become a mercenary. If the kid wasn't willing he had to put him or her back into the Cage and forget about it ever happening.  
„Alright Luna. I told you all you need to know for now. Care to tell me something about you? Age, Name, something?“, Nihlus asked and looked at him expectantly.  
The pale little Turian fidgeted next to him. Seemingly not knowing if he could trust him.  
He was so small. By far the smallest Kid he saw in all these cages and even worse his cage was one of those that was marked as very expensive goods. He hoped the Child would listen to him. „Hey, you don't have to be scared of me. I know a lot happened since the day before yesterday when they took you off Palaven and you just want to go back home but... that isn't possible right now. But I'll protect you okay? I promise!“, he said trying to reassure the Boy. Finally he looked up at him, looked him right in the eyes and nodded. Putting his stare right back at the ground in front of them where it had been before he started talking. Damn his Voice sounded like smooth Silk! „..I.. I am Garrus. Garrus Vakarian.“ He fidgeted again. „And I'm not an Albino.“ No Albino? But he was all white and had Blue eyes. Maybe he was bullied because of that and said it to deny his earlier claim just out of spite? „Garrus hm? Well I think I will mostly call you Luna. I think your colour is the same as most Moons I saw when planetside. So I will stick to that okay?“ The Child nodded. „So how old are you?“, he asked. Garrus looked back up at him and this time he kept his gaze on him. „Just turned six a few days ago. Got an Operation on my Back then so it's still really sore... Some augments they said.“  
Holy shit! He really did it. This kid really was worth his weight in credits! Even more than that.  
He didnt know what the name of Vakarian meant on Palaven but it must be a rich Clan when they were able to give a six year old Kid some Augments.  
And no wonder he was so small as he was right before his first real growth spurt. Turians grew fast the first four years of their life from around 20 cm to maybe 80 cm if they got really big as Kids.. Growing then pretty much stopped until they reached the age of seven or eight and kept on growing for aorund another four years before stopping again at around 130 cm. Last growth spurt came with the age of fifteen and lasted for three years and then they would be full adults. Nihlus himself was sixteen at the moment. So he still had a ways to grow. He was still really short with his 170 cm. He sure hoped he would get over the 210 cm mark as that would mark him above average Turian height which was around 200 to 210 cm.  
The Kid in front of him wasn't even 100 cm tall yet. Maybe somewhere around 70 cm. Turian children really were tiny next to their adult kind and compared to those of other races that kept growing all the time without stop till adulthood.  
Garrus Fringe hadn't started to grow yet either. It was still just a tiny Horn at the Base of his Crest so you could barely see that he was indeed a Boy. That would change only after his first growth spurt ended.   
Nihlus sighed heavily and stood up from the Bed. „Alright Luna. I'll go grab us something to eat. Do not leave the room! If any of those Slavers sees you I won't be able to save you a second time alright?“ The Child nodded and looked back at the Floor while fiddling around with his Toes. He looked really nervous. He crooned once reassuringly and patted the top of Garrus' Crest before he left the room.  
The little Vakarian exhaled out all the pent up tension that had build up inside of him while Nihlus had been sitting next to him. Damn it. He really had wanted to keen like the Child he was.  
Not for reasons Nihlus would have thought though. He hadn't seen him for over two decades of lifetime! He had always blamed himself for not being there when Sarens indoctrinated self had shot his Protégé. He would not let that happen again.  
Garrus laid back on top of the Bed and curled himself in the Blanket. It smelled like Nihlus and it calmed him down a bit. He hadn't thought he would see Nihlus so early in this Life. He had been well over twenty when they had first met in his past Life.  
Surrounded by the Scent of one of his Pastlife Lovers he felt safe and contend and couldn't stop himself from purring while he nuzzled his Face into the Blanket he was hugging. He didn't notice when Nihlus came back into the room as he was too deep into his Reverie.  
Nihlus came back into the room and saw the pale little Turian on his Bed, Limps tangled around his Blanket. Spirits! This Kid was something else. He was hugging his Blanket there and nuzzled his little Face in it. It had to pretty much reek of him and the small Guy seemed to like his smell. A damn fucking lot. He was purring after all and held the Blanket tight like it would run away if he let go of it. Maybe his smell remembered him of something? Elder Brother maybe or even Father though he liked the elder Brother option a little more.  
Putting down the food he brought with him on the working station he went over to the Bed and laid his Hand on the tiny Shoulder of the Kid that he could reach as he was lying on his side. „Hey I brought food.“, he whispered as if he didn't want to disturb him.  
Garrus immediatly froze though and the Purring stopped and he whipped around in the Blanket as if hit. His Legs got cought in it and his Face looked like he had been cought red handed. The older Turian couldn't stop himself from chuckling and helped the Child to untangle from his Blanket.  
„Sorry I Didnt mean to spook you.“, he chuckled and helped him stand up from the Bed. The little Guys face was priceless and he had to fight really hard not to laugh out loud. Maybe he could befriend the little Guy much easier than he first thought.

„Saren Arterius! We, the Council of the Citadel, have decided that you are worthy to become a Spectre!“, the Asari Councillor Tevos announced. Nineteen year old Saren felt smug in his own way.  
Finally someone who knew better than to judge him by his missing Familia Notas. He had been working torwards becoming a Spectre! He could do his work in the way he wanted to do it and the Council wouldnt care unless he blew up whole Solar Systems out of fun.  
He got through the little Speech the Council always said towards a new Spectre and was left with two tasks to accomplish.  
They appointed a Ship for his own personal use that he could upgrade however he liked and he definitly would as this ship was just some basic issue Ship. Nothing fancy there at all and to say it would be worthy of a Spectre was pushing it. A lot.  
But for now he did not need to worry about it. They told him to investigate a group of Mercenarys that raided the Homeworlds of the Council Races like it was a walk in the Park.  
All they knew was that it was a group of Blue Suns who did it but nothing else.  
So that was it, his very first mission! He did not have another Spectre who tought him how to do his Job. Where to get Informations and how to utilize it to it's best use.  
The Council knew so they gave him this Task so he had to Focus on exactly that: gathering Intel in an efficient Manner.  
Furthermore they wanted him to look into a Salarian Colony that suddenly went silent without any warnings.  
Boarding his new Ship that wasn't worthy of a Name yet, he pulled up his OmniTool and connected it with the Maincontrols of the Ship so he could access them even while he wasn't on board.  
Afterwards he commanded the Ship towards the Salarian Colony somewhere in the Horsehead Nebula which would take at least two weeks to travel to with the Ships current speed as there was no active Mass Effect Relay in the Colonys Solar System.  
Enough time to try to get some Information about those Blue Sun Mercenaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the Chapters are getting longer no? I try to keep up with speedy Chapter updates as writing this is fun!


	5. Passing Time

Two days after Garrus arrival the mercenary Ship was prepared to leave the Station of the Batarian Slavers. Nihlus had him locked in his Cabin the whole time for safety measures. Garrus understood the reason but it still was frustating being stuck at one place for days.  
Especially when he left him alome to do his duty.  
By now he knew that the Mercenaries that abducted the People for Slavetrade weren't infact Blue Suns but an unnamed Group that used a Copy of the Equipment from the Blue Suns and Blood Pack.  
Aparently they were doing things like this for over twenty years already but in a much smaller scale. But as the group grew bigger so was their need for Credits. This single Trade alone had brought in enough money to last them for at least 5 years of good living.  
It wasn't that these Mercenarys where after the big Cash like the other Groups. They just wanted to live free and that angered Garrus quite a lot. They cought innocent People and stripped them off their Freedom just to earn enough Credits so they could live comfortably in outer Space for the thrill of it.  
Nihlus had ended up with this group when he had been little. Found between the Corpses of his own Parents deeply traumatized. He couldn't remember what happened then exactly. At least that was what the red Turian had told him in his previous Life.  
They raised him and trained him, gave him some shipdutys to attend to but mostly left him to his own devices.  
Garrus had asked for some busted Tech and some basic Tools so he could pass the time with reparing it or making something completly new out of it until he was allowed to leave his Cabin. Nihlus had been suprised at that request but complied regardless.  
He would be bored to death in minutes if he was confined to a small room without much to do. The red Turian decided that it wouldn't hurt getting more than just some damaged Tech and basic Tools for the Kid and went ahead towards the engineering Station of the Ship to 'borrow' a bit from there.  
„Won't we get in trouble with all this?“, little Garrus asked while looking through the stuff he brought. „Nope! I got rid of all surveillance that saw me get this stuff and it'll take a while until they notice that this stuff is missing.“, he said and sat on his Bed to watch the Child. He didn't hesitate to take apart a fully functioning small Vidscreen and looked at the different microchips and electronic cables.  
Nihlus was astonished after he saw how Garrus sorted the Pieces and began to put them together again. Half an hour later he had a small device in his Hand that looked like a Visor. He put it on his right Eye and activated it to look if it was functional. After another five minutes he seemed more or less satisfied and put it back on the working station.  
Garrus stood up, came infront of him and looked at him expectantly. The older Turian blinked a few times confused. With a small sigh the little Guy nudged his Face to the left with his tiny Hand on his Mandible and studied the right side of his Face.  
„What? I know I'm handsome as hell but what exactly are you doing there?“, Nihlus asked after a minute. Garrus only chuckled a bit at that. He kept examining him for a few minutes more before going back to his working station without so much as an explanation. He took the Visor back in his Hands, changed something on it's Frame and came back to him with it in his Hands. „For you.“, he simply said with a smile.  
Nihlus was suprised when he took the Visor from the Boy and looked it over from all Sides before putting it on his right Eye. That was the reason the Kid had looked at him earlier so he could get the Size of it right. It fit him perfectly and it was even working already. „When I get an Omnitool I can work on a proper Coding for it. Right now it won't do much except reading heat Signatures and Vitals of other People. And not even that is accurate yet.“, Garrus explained   
„Damn this is cool! How the hell are you able to just build something like this without some kind of Blueprint?“ The little one shruged with his shoulders without saying anything. Nihlus looked at him quizzically as he didn't know this gesture.  
Ah yeah. Humans weren't part of the Galaxy yet and they brought quite a lot of weird Gestures with them. Just like the Shouldershrug he just performed. Damn him and his old Life habits.  
Now that he thought about it maybe he could slip the Humans a Note to not attack some unknown Alienships at the first opportunity they got and get owned badly right afterwards.  
There should be already a few Humans running around in the Terminus Systems though. Not all of them waited for the Council to approve of their Alliance to run away as far as possible from Earth when they could. Zaeed should be there somewhere after all he founded the Blue Suns and they were already going strong. He still had 12 years of time though.

Weeks went by in similar fashion. The Engineers found out that Nihlus took some of their Tech and also found out how good Garrus was in creating useful Devices. So instead of being shut in Nihlus Room all day he was now free to roam the Ship as long as he did some Work for the Engineers. He was totally fine with that as he now had free Access to all the Tools and Pieces that he could currently think of. It wasn't rare that Nihlus came into Engineering to take him back to their Room to sleep.  
„Damn Workaholic...“ the Youth reprimanded him. „You need to properly rest! And you smell like oil and.... and... damn I dont even know! Like a 100 year old Engineer who hadn't seen a Shower in two months!“  
Oh no... not again. „Nihlus I can shower by myself!“, he rebuked and tried to grab the Cleaningscrub from Nihlus Hand. „Yes I know and no I don't care!“, the other insisted and began scrubbing his Back. „If I leave it to you to clean yourself up then you will only do it half heartedly and won't even throw your Clothes in the washing unit! You'd keep on stinking! No fucking way!“  
Garrus grumbled and let the older one scrub his Back, Arms and Head clean. Then he snatched the Scrub and glared at him. „I can do the rest myself!“ So he just did that while taking extra care to do it throughouly so Nihlus had no reason to argue with him.  
Damn him still being a six year old Child. There would simply be no need to shy away from Nihlus if he was an Adult. A frustrated Growl escaped him which caused the older Turian to chuckle lightly while cleaning himself.  
Back in their Room Nihlus watched him change into one of his loose Shirts. It was way too big for the little Guy but for now the only sleeping Clothes he could give him. There simply were no Clothes small enough for him. At least he didn't need to care about the colour as he was all white so the dark red Shirt still suited him well.  
„Oh yeah I always wanted to ask...“ Nihlus words brought him back out of his thoughts and he looked up to him. „Your Eyes where blue when you got here and still had your Familia Notas on your Face. Why are they now white as well?“  
Garrus looked at the older Turian for a minute without saying anything at all. „Do you have any Non-Permanent Colour? One that isn't white?“, he asked instead of giving an answer.  
Nihlus frowned but went over to the Cabinet and rummaged through it. He found what he looked for and brought him an orange Bottle of Facepaint. „Thanks.“  
Nihlus watched the little one while he uncapped the Bottle. There was a small brush at the inside of the Cap which he used to draw a single line from between his Eyes down to the tip of his Nose.  
He couldn't believe what he saw happening right in front of him. Garrus Eyes fucking changed from pure white to pale orange.  
„...This- How- I mean- What the- Your Eyes-“ he stuttered incoherently. „Just how?!“  
Garrus didn't answer him at first as he drew some more lines on his Face. An easy Pattern as he had no Mirror. First the Line down his Nose that stopped at it's tip. Then three lines downwards on his lower Mouthplates and two at each side of his Nose going upwards that curved under his Eyes and stopped at the side of his Face. It looked similar to the blue Pattern he had before it was washed off.  
„I am called being an Argentluna. Old word for how our People called Menae in our early History. It means something like a Silvery Moon or something.“, he finally said after being done painting.  
„Wait. I thought that trait was uh... some kind of disorder?“ Nihlus looked at him with a worried expression. „Not in particular. I am more receptive to being sunburned. Am even worse off in the Cold as most Turians as I don't have any Melanin to attract warmth that comes from any kind of sunray which doesn't matter if I wear Clothes or Armor and my Hide is a little thinner and my Plates not as strong as that of others. Otherwise I'm completly normal.“ Yep he remembered what it felt like being Sunburned into permanent Colourchange. Not pleasant and it had taken him Years until his Hide had felt normal again. Well it had some advantages as his Hide was a lot tougher afterwards and no one stared at him like some Zoo Animal anymore.  
Nihlus looked reliefed but kept staring. Definitly Zoo Animal stare.  
After staring at each other for a few long minutes that felt like hours without saying anything Garrus pushed the older Turian towards the Bed. „Can we go to sleep now? The Paint is already dry by now.“ This seemed to get the red one out of his stupor as he nodded.

Time went by without anything noteworthy happening. Garrus mostly put some small pieces of Tech together that made no Sense to anyone except himself. He would need them at a later time where he could get off this damn Mercenary Ship.  
Nihlus had trained a lot with him. Showing him the Advantages of using Daggers during Close Combat. Said that there was no unfair fighting during a live and death Battle. He agreed.  
It had been over a year already! A Year and thirteen months to be exact. He was damn glad that they had bought enough Clothes for him to get through his now rapid growth. He was still very short with only 93 cm but he still had a little more then two years of growing until it stopped again.  
While looking through his work he got some kind of bad feeling. Lately that always happened and it was getting worse. He felt a little reassured that he had upgraded Nihlus' Armor a while ago.  
Little Garrus was restless for some reason Nihlus couldn't understand. Everything he had build since he was abducted was put neatly into a small Bag ready to be grabbed at a moments notice. It laid there right next to the Door.  
Maybe he had heard about the Operation the Boss had planned. He wanted to do another Slaveraid on Thessia. Damned old greedy Bastard.  
Garrus could use that as a Chance to escape and if he was, Nihlus was determined to go with the Boy. He had sworn to protect him after all. By now though he thought of him as a little Brother. After nearly two years together – and being mercilessly cuddled to near death every single night because Garrus had refused to sleep in the Bed that he had gotten for him – he felt a lot of affection for him. So much so that he couldn't imagine being without him.  
A few more days and he would know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH again a time skip. By all Spirits I fucking dont know what to DO with kid Garrus. at least not yet. Well next chapter will have some action at least. (Finally!) Will try to get the Chapter up as soon as possible so cya then! <3


	6. Infiltration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Facts of this Story:
> 
> this story has the same timeline as the original mass effect timeline. examples:  
> \- 2157 first contact war  
> \- 2183 would be start of the normandy crew  
> \- 2186 reaper attack
> 
> Shepard is younger by 3 years in this story. Born in 2157 2nd month  
> Garrus is 18 years older than Shepard. Born in 2139 6th month  
> Nihlus was born in 2129 11th month  
> Saren was born in 2126 2nd month  
> It is currently the year 2148 4th month  
> C-Sec is at this point of the story only run by Turians
> 
> I use the Canon Citadel standart time in this Fanfiction.  
> So one day 27,something hours a day and 15 months instead of 12.

The Mercenaries finally showed themselves again. Saren had found out all kinds of Information about them. They lived on a self build Colony Ship not unlike those of the Quarian Flotilla so they did not have a need to stock up very often even with their Poopulation being over 50.000 People.  
Also in order not to get any attention to their Mainship they also used smaller Freighter for the Homeworld Raids.  
Well hidden Bastards hadn't shown up in nearly two years but now they had attacked Thessia and along with many Civillians, had taken one of his Contacts, who was also outfitted with Trackers.  
He had send the Information immediatly to the Council and Sparatus had given him a small Fleet of C-Sec-Officers to order around so they could save as many Civillians as possible.  
Probably most of those 50.000 People living on that Colony Ship weren't Mercenaries themselves.  
His Job in this Operation was to find out who they traded with, maybe even find out some of those who had been sold already. Also infiltrate the Ship, incapacitate it and open up docking protocolls so C-Sec had easy access. Oh and trying to not kill too many innocents of course. Like any that was living on that Colony Ship would be an Innocent.  
Saren scoffed after he read his orders. Why now bother with not killing when usually they didn't care for civillian Casualties? Not like he couldn't do that. Of course he could restrain his usual aggressive murderous ways of Operation. It was just so inefficient.  
Finally after nearly two years of gathering Intel about this Ship, Saren had found it so now he could start infiltrating it. C-Sec would wait for his orders to engage but until then they had to stay far away to not alarm the enemy. They were currently in the Valhallan Threshold, laying low there for a day or two before selling the Asari they abducted off to Slavers.  
The mercenary colony ships Enginges were completly cold which was good for Saren so he could calculate the trajectory of his Jump from his Ship towards the other without needing to come too close to it and maybe showing up on their Scanners.  
He hadn't done something like this yet but that didn't diminish his confidence at all. Checking his Enviro-Suit and Magboots one last time he went into his Decon-Chamber and opened the Airlock.  
The Spectre pulled up his OmniTool to compare his current Coordinates with those of his Target. Afterwards he adjusted the angle of his Ship a bit downwards and to the right.  
He took one steadying Breath before using his Biotics in his Feet to shoot himself forwards like a Missle.  
The flight towards the Colony Ship took a lot longer than he had anticipated but as long as he was getting closer it didn't matter. Saren was entering the Range of it's Scanners but it seems like no one noticed him or the simply thought he was a small meteorite as his Enviro-Suit didn't give off any of his Vitals.  
Before he could crash full force into the Ships outer Hull he just barely grabbed onto one of the ships Antenna that he was passing. It broke off but it still slowed him down enough that his landing would end in a gentle 'Thud' instead of an ear piercing 'Crash'.  
Sadly Biotics were useless in Outer Space when used on oneself. Deciding against using his Magboots for now as it would slow him down significantly, the Spectre used his Hands and the none existing gravity to pull himself along the oustide of the Ship.  
After searching around for a while he found an emergency Airlock that couldn't be opened from the outside. It didn't pose a problem for him though as he simply used his OmniTool to hack into the inner locking System of the Airlock.  
Inside the Ship Saren found himself to stand in a Room that looked like a Weapons Battery. He immediatly activated his tactical stealth Cloak so he could follow his Objective while hiding in plain sight.  
First he had to find a Console he could hack into to get the Layout of the Ship. There was one here in the room but using that one was a bad idea as someone would come take a look because of the security Breach he should have caused while entering.  
The Spectre just wanted to scan the Door to check if someone was behind it or not when it opened and a grumbling Turian Child wearing an oxygen Mask came inside. What was a Child doing here?  
Curiously the Child immediatly stopped in it's Tracks and frowned while standing in the door. He looked around him and sighed after seemingly finding nothing. Accessing his OmniTool and tapping in an Address, he waited for it to connect.  
„Nothing here. The Alarm was just three minutes ago. If anything had entered my Visor would have seen it and even if it would just be a weird Heat Signature caused by the Temperature Difference to the outside but the Air inside here is completly fine“, the Boy said while looking right there were he stood in his stealth Cloak and ended the call after getting an affirmative. A sigh escaped the Boy again before nodding to him, pointing at the Console, giving him the Hierarchy Handsign for 'Go ahead!' and left again.  
The Spectre was somewhere between completly stunned and unbelieving that this just had happened. If what the Boy said was true he had immediatly found out where he stood with the use of his Visor but instead of telling whoever he called that he found an Intruder he made it clear to him that he knew of him and wouldn't rat him out.  
Saren did not trust the Boy though. He could have done all that just to trick him to get away alive. But why giving himself away with showing him that he knew of him? The pale grey Turian shook his Head. Either way his only course of Action now was accessing this Console. He was immediatly greeted with the Layout Map of this Ship and Information about the patroul patterns of the Guards.  
It was clear that this Console was not supposed to display this kind of Information at all. It had to be the Kid. Interesting.  
Following this Map he knew now that he was standing on the lowest Deck and needed to go upwards three Decks to change the Docking Settings for other Ships and one more Deck up to get to CIC in order to incapacitate it. He also saw where the emergency tunnels were located and could easily use them to get up higher.

While Saren went on with his Business, Garrus ran back towards his Room. He had to find Nihlus and fast. The white Turian didn't know who he had helped earlier, had only seen the outline of a Turian in Armor but he knew it had to be a Spectre. Still could be one of the other two Turian Spectres except of Saren though.  
Wasting no thoughts to this anymore after entering his Room he cursed loudly. Nihlus wasn't here damnit! Garrus grabbed his Bag that was still waiting for him next to the Door and pulled up his OmniTool. If not the old Fasioned Way he could still track Nihlus Whereabouts.  
A moment later and he had found Nihlus. „Guh.... Of course he's with his... 'Girlfriend' having fun!“, he grumbled and made his Way through the Corridors   
While waiting next to a Door for Nihlus and his Girlfriend to finish, little Garrus was contemplating his next course of action. If the Spectre had wanted to simply Blow up the Ship after getting his Intel it should have already happened, So Garrus was sure saving the Civillians was his Objective. So running around in Armor was a Nogo for Nihlus. Some additional acting and some lies would also help his cause of looking like the red Turians smaller Brother. Even if not in the looks department.  
Just stating that he was an Albino and no one would doubt him with as white he was.

Damn Nihlus and his crazy amount of Stamina in Bed! C-Sec had infiltrated the Ship and two Officers had just rounded the Corner and seen him.  
For the acting sake he exclaimed in a scared manner and pruposefully stumbled over his own Feet after making three backwart Steps and landing on his Butt.   
At that moment the Door he had been standing next to swished open revealing a Nihlus in loose fitting Pants and bare Torso with a flabbergasted Look on his Face.  
One of the C-Secs trained his Gun at Nihlus immediatly and ordered him to put up his Hands.  
The red Turian spotted him and nodded while lifting his Hands flat out next to his Head.  
More C-Sec rounded the corner into this corridor and checked every room.  
After a while C-Sec came across resistance and shots were heard. Garrus flinched hearing that and crawled backwards away from the Officer who tried to calmly talk with him. He hit the Wall behind him and whimpered. „N-Nihlus what's.... what's going on? Who are they?“ He looked over to see how the red Torin got reprimanded by the Officer, who had trained his Gun on him, not to move. „Shut up!“, Nihlus argued. „He's my little Brother! He's scared so let me calm him down!“ „As if! He looks no bit like you and your Familia Notas don't match either! Now turn around and put your damn Hands on the Wall!“ Damn Officer didn't even think about that for a second.  
More shots fell and the Officer that was squat down in front of the little Turian fell to his side. Headshot. Garrus looked around the corridor to see who shot him but found no one. Who had helped them?  
Nihlus used this short moment the other Officer looked away from him to take out a Knife he had secured and hidden beneath his Fringe and plunged it into the Officers left Eye right into his Brain.  
The poor Torin didn't even had time to react. Pulling his Knife back out and shaking off as much of the blue Blood as possible he ran towards the little Guy that was just grinning at him. He scooped him right up sat him on his Shoulder and just ran away from the scene. „We need to get to our room! I Need my Armor!“ Garrus shook his Head. „No! They will think you are one of the Mercenaries! Like this they will think you are a Civillian! They won't shoot us! Maybe take us into Custody but definitly not shooting us without reason!“

Hiding behind some Crates in order to take a quick Breather Nihlus had put Garrus down and tried to formulate a Plan. C-Sec would find out who he was and with that he was done for and stuck in Prison or even the Purgatory for the rest of his Life.  
Garrus would be brought back to his Clan but that was not what the Kid actually wanted. He had stated that he would rather stay with him if he could choose. So how would they be getting out of this mess together?  
While both were stuck in their own thoughts they didn't notice that someone was aproaching the Crates they hid behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	7. Intriguing Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Real Life is a Bitch. Took me a while to write this. But I am quite happy with this.
> 
> Saren is not a piece of walking Brick that likes to blow up some stuff in this Fic. He still loves blowing up stuff and his Motto will still be don't kill someone without reason but there is always a reason to kill him if you look for it hard enough. Plus he is younger here and the shit with his Brother Desolas has not happened yet as it would change his character into the worse kind of being a walking emotionless none trusting piece of Brick. I am unsure if it will or how as of yet.

The Map that he had gotten from this Kid had been absolutely priceless. Saren was already on the CIC Deck without so much as a Hint of trouble.  
He had snuck from one emergency tunnel to the next without even needing to get close to one of the Guards. Using one of the Elevators would have been easier but also a lot more risky.  
The CIC Deck would be the harder part though. It was swarming with Crewmembers and Guards that were moving around all the time.  
Saren was leisurly leaning with his Arms crossed against a Wall while watching his surroundings. Not one of those Idiots saw him while his stealth Cloak was activated even though there still should be some kind of shimmering where he was standing.  
With all this hustle and bustle on this Deck he needed a different Opportunity to incapacitade the Ship. Saren looked around until he saw a Door that should lead to a Surveillance Room if he followed the Map.  
He went close to the Door and entered it together with one of the Guards who was patroling this Deck.  
The Surveillance Room was massive. Of course a huge Ship like this one needed a lot of CCTV which he could use.  
While looking around for a suitable Console to hack and pull a small Prank to get the CIC Crew to evacuate for a Moment, Saren saw a familiar little Guy in one of the Screens.  
The Boy looked visibly annoyed while he stood next to a Door in one of the hallways. He was tapping on his OmniTool and the Spectre could even see that he was secretly helping him in getting rid of some of the Security Systems. The Kid really wanted to get off of this Ship.  
This Child that probably wasn't even ten years old, was a Hacker and a fast one at that. Not to say he didn't leave any evidence inside the Systems he changed behind.  
At that point the young Spectre decided to get the Boy later and question him throughouly about that.  
„Damn I can't believe all those System Updates came from a Boy! Ever since the Chief Engineer decided to work with this little Fella our Work has gotten so much easier!“, one of the surveillance Officers said.  
The others agreed. „No kiddin'. He's about ta get eight 'n two or three months I think. Nihlus picked up a damn piece of Jewel with 'im. Think 'bout that crazy stuff he's gonna do when he's older!“  
Saren got more and more intrigued with this seemingly too intelligent Child.  
An Alarm sounded in the CIC as the system reported a Failure in the Oxygen Vents. The Spectre hid in a Corner while everyone evacuated. Soon an Engineer would come up and take a look but until then he had all the time he needed.  
Using the Maincontrol Console to completly shut down all Emergency Systems the Weapons and Engines but not the electricity and hacking the Console so that they wouldn't be able to get these back online, Saren used the Time his hacking programm needed to wait for the Engineer and silently got rid of him.  
Afterwards he used the Elevator himself to go down to the Deck where the Docking Station was located. It was also the Cargo Bay that was filled to the Brim with Cages.  
It had to be at least some odd 100 of them some filled with Asari while most were empty. Each Cage held around seven or eight Prisoners that looked very scared or tried using their Biotics to no avail.  
Annoyed with all the Noise around him Saren went to work on one of the Holodisplays for the Airlocks. He authorized all incoming Ships to Dock and then pinged C-Security so they could start their operation. They could also gather the Intel of the Mercenarys trading Partners.  
It was now time for him to look for the Kid. He had some Questions to be answered.  
By the time the Spectre found the Child he had already been found by C-Sec. He saw through his act of being scared right away and smirked. Whatever it was the Boy was plotting he was succesful for now.  
Wanting to speed up things a bit, Saren, still hidden in his stealth Cloak, shot one of the Officers right between the Eyes from the end of the Corridor and immediatly hid behind the Edge he was peeking out from.   
The Kid could see him after all and he wanted to get to him when he was alone. He heard some shuffle and looked around the Edge again just to see how this brownish red and half naked Youngling thrusted a Knife deep into the other Officers left Eye to kill him before he could even react. He was quite fast.  
Afterwards he plucked the Boy up and ran for it. The Spectre went to follow the two and was astounded at how quick the youth could run. Even changing directions without loosing any of his Speed or Balance.  
He also heard the quick Discussion the two held and agreed with the Boy. It would suit their Situation better with C-Sec. But not with him.  
They came into a Mess Hall. Very big Room and a lot of thrown around Tables and Chairs were sign of the Battle that had happened here. A few dead Bodys were strewn around the Floor of which none were C-Sec. They had done a good job till here. Getting rid of all the armed Enemys and taking the unarmed into Custody. Some were innocent after all.  
The two he was following had hidden behind some Crates that were thrown over in one of the Edges of the Mess. Understandably the older one needed to catch his Breath after running around the Corridors for twenty Minutes straight while carrying a Child.  
It was the perfect Opportunity to get rid of the Youth and take the Boy with him.  
Saren slowly approached the Crates without making a Sound, when he stood right in front of them and raised his gun, the youth shot to his Feet and jumped over the Crates right at him, Knife in Hand and trying to ram it into the unplated part of his Armorjoints at his Ellbow.  
Really fast! The Spectres interest for another Person was piqued again. Enough to keep this one alive as well. For now.  
Yanking his Arm out of the red Turians Reach, the Spectre followed up with a punch to the Gut that was parried by his Foe. He swiped the back of his Pistol against the Youths Temple and used the moment he stumbled Sideways to grab his Throat and hold his gun between his Eyes.  
„Another move and you die.“, he said calmly and except clawing at his armored Arm to loosen his Grip so he could breath the Youth complied.  
The Boy on the other Hand wasn't so cooperative. He only saw something fly by when he lost the Grip of his Pistol that went flying somewhere behind him.  
Saren saw the Boy running towards the Crates and jumping on top of them. He used the elevation of them to jump towards him and his Captive and used said Captive as a stepping Stone to jump after his Pistol. Utterly stunned by this he threw the Youth away and faced the Boy who had by now cought his Pistol and performed half a role in Midair. His Shield absorbed the three shots that were fired from this angle but he saw that they would have been very precise Headshots.  
The Boy landed gracefully on his Feet and immediatly turned around again to face him rasing his Gun. He held up his Hands in a Gesture of goodwill. Garrus by now was farely sure that this Spectre was Saren. He would always recognize these Moves even though they weren't as practised as the ones he always seen Saren perform in his previous Life yet. „Could you please take off that Helmet? I know you are a Spectre but I'd like to know your business with us and seeing your Face would help me see if you are sincere.“, he politely asked. Just to be certain.  
Saren grinned while taking off his Helmet. Yes definitly an intresting find. He had to keep him no matter what.  
„Saren Artrius.“, the Spectre simply stated. „I want to take you and your friend here with me. You two just piqued my interest.“  
„Hey hey wait a Minute!“, Nihlus Voice came from behind Saren. He was sitting on the Crates looking very confused and shocked. „Where the hell did you learn these Moves Garrus? And to handle a Gun like this? And how did you know he was a Spectre? And did you just pick up my Knife and threw it to knock his Pistol out of his Hand while it was fixed to my Face? And using me as a Jumpingboard?“  
Garrus chuckled while Saren seemed annoyed. „I'll explain later.“, he said. He gave the Spectre his Gun back. This must have been the time Saren and Nihlus had met in his previous Life so he didn't feel the need to stay cautious. But for now he sould be adressing the Spectre formally. „We can leave whenever you wish, Sir.“ Saren nodded and waved at them to follow behind him. No time to get their luggage, they wouldn't need it anyway. He would simply get them new Clothes and Armor if needed or dump them on a C-Sec Vessel.

The Spectre was quite satisfied with the outcome of the Mission. He truly had to thank Garrus for this.  
If he hadn't supplied him with the Map and helped him behind the Scenes with the Suecurity Systems, all of it would have taken him at least two more hours to complete.  
By now he was writing his Report to the Council back on his Ship he by now had named the 'Dèahdread'.  
The two younger Turians were sitting somewhere behind him on the Floor, engrossed in a Staring Contest. The older one was glaring Daggers while the younger one looked as innocent as a seven year old Child possibly could.  
Saren hadn't asked them anything yet and he would wait with that until he was done with his Reports.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. The Trio is now together and will be going in full swing coming next chapter.  
> So cya <3


	8. Questions and Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn! I did some editing to all the Chapters now and ugh I don't like this kind of work. But I think I got most Mistakes out of it.  
> I will use the headcanon Words of Tarin/Torin Mari/Pari Filian/Fratin and so on an so forth from now on and put in a little Dictionary at the very first Chapter or rather the Prologue.  
> I also took a bit more time to think through the way I want to go. Also decided to worsen the Non-con elements with Underage. I updated that as well.  
> It might be more than one Chapter at that time. Or one very very long one. Not sure yet.   
> I am also unsure if I should be ashamed of myself because of wanting to go to that dark spot, but I will do so anyway.
> 
> Also I noticed myself that sometimes I write the Words with capital Letters.  
> This is standart in my first Language and actually I think it does make the Writing itself look a little bit more tidied up. I also try to make the Writing a little easier on the Eyes with making little breaks in a Paragraph and not keep whole Blocks of Writing.  
> It makes it easier on my Eyes at least while writing. And I find my way around the Chapter a little easier as well with that while Proofreading.  
> Well enjoy <3

When Saren was done with his Reports, he turned to the other two on his Ship just to see the younger one seated in the older ones Lap while leaning against his Body and peacefully asleep.  
He hadn't gotten a good look on the Child until now as he was wearing a hooded Pullover that was stained with Oil here and there and Gloves to keep his growing Talons in Check.  
The only thing he could see was his now relaxed Face that was just shy of actual white by a little grey hue to his Faceplates. The orange Notas on his Face didn't resemble any he knew of, they should be self drawn so he didn't seem Barefaced at his young age.  
Standing up the Spectre made the few steps over to the Pair. Noticing that the young Torin carefully stood up from the Floor without waking up the Boy in his Arms.  
One Arm under his Knees and the other on his Shoulder the Torin turned to Saren and looked down to him.

The Spectre wasn't a particular small Torin. He had average Hight even if it was on the lower end of that with 202 cm but the Younger Torin in front of him had to be at least 10 cm taller.  
„Should I wake him? I'm Nihlus by the Way. Nihlus Kryik.“, Nihlus whispered.  
Saren shook his Head and gestured the other one to follow him into his Bedroom with his Hand. He had no additional Cot at the time so he'd let the Boy sleep there for now.  
As soon as Nihlus put him down, the Kid began to claw at his Arms and began to growl and mewl in a pleading manner. „Shush Garrus. I'll join you in a Minute okay?“, the young Torin said and nuzzled his temple with his left Mandible.  
Saren watched the two and waited patiently leaning on a Wall with his Arms crossed until the Child was calm and curled in his Blanket while purring slightly.  
The red Torin cam back to him sighing lightly. „He's really clingy. Usually it would have taken me much longer to get him to sleep alone but he seems to like uh... no never mind that. Sorry I took so long.“ At that the silver Torin raised a Browridge. There was a sidestory there but he would let it slide for now.

Seated in his small Mess the two Torins spoke. The red Torin was wearing one of the Spectres Shirts so he wasn't half naked anymore. Thank the Spirits he was – even though tall – a pretty thin Turian. The Silver Torin even though smaller than him had a more muscular and bulky Build and thus his Shirt fit him quite nicely.  
Saren asked a few questions about how Nihlus and Garrus got on the Mercs Colony Ship, if the were Brothers and how little Garrus was so talented. „I don't know actually. As I said I had saved him nearly two years ago and just after a few days or so he build me this Visor and constantly upgraded it ever since.“, Nihlus explained, handing said Visor over to Saren.  
„I had asked him once how he got all this Knowledge. He just said he had not learned. He was born with this Knowledge. As for his Moves he showed in our little Brawl... he probably is an all around born Genius. I can't explain it otherwise. He is after all only eight years old right now.“ Nihlus opted for more or less formal Speech as the other Torin was a Spectre.  
Nodding absent mindedly Saren tried out the Visor and was immediatly floored. This Device was absolutly priceless.  
Sighing heavily he gave the Visor back to Nihlus and then sat back in his Chair. „This is Troublesome.“, he stated. „This Kid is a Vakarian. The Vakarians are arguably the most powerful Clan on Palaven and have put a Reward for whoever finds their Scion. 600.000 Credits to be Precise if he is dead and 400.000 more if he is alive. They want him back. Badly.“

It had actually been the Vakarians that had put Sparatus under enough pressure so that he would put a Spectre on the Job.  
There had been rumours that one of theirs had been kidnapped by the Mercs he had hunted around a year ago. Then they put up that reward money and even raised it twice since then. Rumours had become certainty and now he fully understood why they wanted the Child back.  
„Whatever Bond you two have. You should say your Goodbyes. I will return him to his Clan.“, Saren said and stood up. „It will be three days until we are on Palaven. I will test your Capabilitys when we handled this matter.“  
Nihlus also stood up from his Chair looking stunned. „What? No he... he doesn't want to go back to them!“, he argued. „They will cage him in! He will never be free with them! He said they will never let his Potential grow to it's Maximum! Just use him for their own good!“  
„It's not like I don't want to keep him! He would be a great asset. This is absolute Waste of an Opportunity and Resources! But going against the Vakarian Clan is like asking them in how many pieces I want my Body to be burned! Not even the Council would want to go against them. If they told Sparatus to send a Spectre to jump from a Building he would ask them from which Floor! I am not going against them for a Kid!“, the Spectre spat back before he went into the Ships Cockpit effectivly leaving the red Torin alone.

Nihlus didn't like this. Saren made Garrus' Clan sound like utter Tyrants. Maybe it was true and they couldn't do anything to help the little Boy keep his Freedom.  
„Hey.“, he whispered after he crawled into the Bed next to Garrus and put a Hand on his Crest. A sligtly annoyed Mewl sounded but the white Turian immediatly snuggled up to him, nuzzled his Nose into his Neck and began purring stronger.  
He would definitly miss these nights. Garrus held him tight like he was the most precious Treasure that could vanish at any given Moment.  
Sensing how tense he was even asleep, little Garrus purred even stronger and began drawing lines on his right Arm. Nihlus heard some muttered nonsense about protecting him and had to stop himself from chuckling. „Of yourse you will.“, he whispered into Garrus Crest then tried to go to sleep himself.

After a few hours of sleepboth of them sat on the Bed and talked. Nihlus told Garrus about the things he had spoken with Saren. „Yeah I thought that would happen...“, the Boy sighed. „It's not something I can escape anymore now. I failed my first and probably only chance to run away and got captured instead. Now I get dragged back by a Spectre and... and...“ Another sigh escaped him. Then he stood up and walked out of the room, leaving a slightly stunned and sad Nihlus behind.  
„I wish to be at least useful to you one more time!“ he stated while standing in the Cockpit infront of Saren. The Spectre, not anticipating such an authoritative Voice other than his own on this Ship, especially such a young one, turned to him slowly. „How so?“, he asked.  
„I could give you a self created VI for your Ship that could take care of all the most repetitive tasks and that would also be a better Autopilot and that could take care of docking procedures without your direct Input!“  
The silver Torin looked at him while thinking. „Fine then. You have proven yourself capable with your earlier cooperation.“, he finally said and vacated his seat for Garrus to take but kept behind him to watch him for a while. After around an Hour he left the little Vakarian alone and searched for the last current Occupant of his Ship.

While Garrus worked tirelessly for hours on the VI that he had proposed to Saren, Nihlus was made to describe his Knifeskills in vivid Details and how he acquiered them.  
The previous Leader of the Mercenarys had found him on a destroyed Turian Colony, raised him and taught him all he knew about fighting including the Usage of Knifes and how to hide them even on a fully bare Body before he was killed by the last Leader.  
He was also made to show the Spectre were he had hidden his Knifes on his Body directly. „You. Are. Keeping. Two. Knifes. In. Your. Pelvic. Plates?“, the silver Torin asked incredulous intoning every Word.  
„Not 'in' but 'on'. I have a Knifesheath installed there that looks like a natural Ridge just like the one on the underside of my Fringe and the ones on my Shin- and Forearmplatings.“, Nihlus explained feeling very uncomfortable right now with the Spectre staring at his naked Body.  
„So you have seven Knifes that are actually completly made of organic Materials - that wont show up on any Scanners - on your Body at all Times.“ The Spectre seemed genuingly impressed while keeping up his unabashed staring at the younger Torins Body. He really was sexy with his muscular but lean Build. "Yes. They are less durable than metal Knifes but can be easily replaced. They also -"  
The Swish of the Door to the Cockpit made both of them look to the young Turian, that was having a confused look on his Face while watching them. „Welp! I guess that went faster than I expected. I uh... go pack to uh calibrate this VI and hope to not pee my pants in the meanwhile.“, Garrus said and went right back from where he came from.  
Saren looked amused from the Door where the little Intruder had come through and back to Nihlus whose Mouth stood slightly open and Neck flushing purple.  
„Oh Spirits...“, the red Torin mumbled while going to grab his Clothes. The Spectre grinned at him before following Garrus. No one would pee himself here on his Ship especially not in his Cockpit Seat.

Three days went by very fast, too fast for Nihlus as he wasn't ready to part with Garrus. He doubted he would ever be ready and the little Guy also didn't like the idea of parting for possibly forever. But he came up with some kind of Plan.  
His great Grandmother was the current Matriarch of the Vakarian Clan an she alone could hold the decision of his future. Garrus described her as a wise elder Lady that knew what was best for the Clan but also cared for what was best for each Individual.  
So instead of trying to talk to his Avah that was hungry for Power, he would plead for an audience with the Matriarch. Granted the Spectre would probably get an Invitation to speak with her regardless and Nihlus would follow him. He would just grab onto the red Torin and not let go while putting on a Face that let everyone know he hated the idea of Parting with this particular Torin.  
He also adviced Saren to speak in an authoritative Way all the time. It was some kind of Kink of the elderly Matriarch.  
Last but not least, he warned about her looks. She was very old and had an Illness that was mostly found in old Turians. It was rare enough that they didn't have a proper Name for it yet but People called it Bridges. If hurt or Bruised in any Way, Plates would start to grow and not stop growing until they got deadly.  
His Matriarch looked utterly too overweight with all her Plates that had, luckily for her, decided to grow outwards instead of inward, even though she definitly wasn't. She probably couldn't walk anymore because of all the weight of the additional Plating.

Saren was really pleased with this 'VI' the Boy had installed. Of course he had seen through immediatly that it was a 'VI' that was not far off of becoming an AI if he so much as removed it's restrictions.  
As of now he had no interest in getting rid of those as this AI could easily turn hostile on him. He would first form an amicable relationship with it and then sometime maybe free it from it's confinement.  
He could just act as if he didn't know of all this and get it to be genuingly loyal towards him.  
Well anyway. Garrus really proved himself again and again that he would be a great asset to his Work.  
So in order to get this Clan to allow him to keep the Boy, he would try his best and heed the little Guys advice in staying formal but authorative towards the Matriarch.  
He definitly needed the Boy. That just... sounded wrong in... way too many ways for his liking.


	9. The Vakarian Clan Madlis (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate describing Enviroments. I just suck at it real bad lol, so i tried to avoid it as much as possible.  
> Oh and I have one new Word entirely of my own! Teehee ^-^ (actually no its Latin x'D)
> 
> Nepos: Turian closed dialect for 'grandson'.

Two hours before they would Dock on Palaven, Saren commanded the two younger Turians to take a proper extended Shower. They had to be as presentable as possible and that included being freshly cleaned with freshly washed Clothes.  
Saren couldn't do much about what clothes the other two could wear. He could give Nihlus one of his better looking Shirts at least as nothing else he posessed would fit the taller Torin. The Boy could only wear his dark red Hoodie with colour Matching Shorts that barely covered his Knees and left his Shins and Feet bare. He wouldn't need Shoes if he truly would hang on to Nihlus all the time.

True to his Words, Garrus clung to Nihlus like his Life was on the Line much to the red Torins chagrin. He used his Hipsspurs as a Balancepoint as he had his Legs around his Waist and his Arms around his Neck while his Head rested on his right Shoulder.  
Moving around like that wasn't easy and People stared, pointed at them or whispered. He even saw two Tarins giggle when they saw them.  
And Saren was stoically staring and walking next to them while keeping half a Step behind him as well. Nihlus chuffed and strengthened his Hold on both of the Boys Thighs.  
Nihlus knew that Garrus put extra much Heartbreak on top of the truly existing one into his Subvocals and facial Expression but it still made his Heart melt in Sorrow.  
Both hoped they could pull this off and not needed to part Ways maybe not seeing each other again. The red Torin walked through the Crowd of Cipritines private Docking Hangar.  
As a Spectre Saren was allowed to dock there and they didn't need to bother with the large Crowd at the public Docks just a much smaller one that was mostly seated in comfortable Couches and Seetes out of their Way.  
They thankfully could just walk right towards the Rapid Transit point and rent a Skycar for travel without needing to go through Palavens entry Procedures. The Spectre took one of the front Seats, tapped in their Destination and then leaned back while pulling out his OmniTool. Nihlus took a Seat in the Back and Garrus made himself comfortable in his Lap, still not letting go at all.

The Skycar landet on a small parking Station half an hour later around ten Minutes away from the Vakarian Clan Madlis.  
Saren had notified the Vakarians that he would come for a Visit but not the Reason for it. Also that he needed to speak to their Matriarch.  
When they reached the Door there was already someone waiting there for them. The Spectre bowed towards the waiting Tarin in silent Greeting and made a Handgesture towards Nihlus, who also tried to Bow as good as he could, with Garrus on his Arms. „I am bringing good News to your Clan.“, Saren said simply.  
The Tarin stared at them for a short while in stolid fashion them also bowed in Greetings. „Please follow me.“

The Tarin led them into a small Hall that was outfitted with a traditional designed Set of Furnitures and Colours of light Brown, light Grey and Navy Blue - Vakarian Colours.  
In the middle of the Room was a low Table with seating Pillows next to it and another Tarin waiting there for him. She was slender and in her middle Age so she was not the Matriarch but still held an Aura of Authoratie around her.  
They took a Seat opposite of her as it was expected of them and the Tarin nodded at them satisfied. „Spectre Arterius, we did not know you were bringing along two other Guests. I am the current Avah of the main Clan, Nora. Pray tell, why you grace us with you Presence here?“, she said with a small smile that could not be any more fake.  
Saren flared his Mandibles in a fake Smile of himself. „I brought back your Scion. And there are matters concerning him that should be dealed by your Matriarch herself.“  
Looking at him unbelieving the Vakarian Avah began to frown and opened her Mouth to say something when a tiny Voice she recognized sounded. „Amitila.“  
Closing her Mouth again and looking towards the small Turian in Nihlus Arms and back to the Spectre her Frown deepened. She clapped her Hands once to get the Attention of the other Tarin that had led them here. „Please show our Guests the Way towards the Audience Hall.“ After she said that she simply stood up and left the Hall.  
„Rude...“, Nihlus whispered and stood up after Saren.

They followed the Tarin again through the Madlis and even walked through some well kept Gardens, with beautiful Flowers and even a Stream of Water with a Pond at it's end that held some Fish, to enter another Building of it.  
This Madlis really was huge. It was like a small City all by itself and only grey Turians with blue Familia Notas lived inside.  
Nihlus noted that those, that did Chores along their Way, had a much simpler Design to their Notas than the Avah they had met earlier or some People they had come across in the Gardens. They had to be Servants even though they still were part of the Vakarian Clan. Probably the lowest Branch of the Clan he mused.  
Garrus noticed his Staring at his Clanmembers and began explaining.  
„They are part of the third Branchclan. There are five Tiers in the Vakarian Clan.  
The House of the Matriarch is the highest, then comes the Mainclan that holds the Familys with the highest Military Ranks, then the first Branchclan filled mostly with Politicians, the second Branchclan is filled with Scholars and then comes the third Branch that is made up mostly of Servants.  
Many of them are bonded into the Clan and thus don't have high standing, but they can work their Way up. Into the second Clan at least.“  
The red Torin nodded. So everything was more or less kind of fair here. Not ideal but fair and no Slaves.

After they finally entered a huge Hall that seemed quite empty as there was no Furniture at all in it except some Decorations at the Walls and some Pictures that looked truly ancient. There were also two Guards at the Entrence of the Room, three along the left and the right Wall each and four at the remaining Side, that was elevated from the Rest of the Room by four Steps, with a huge luxurious looking seating Pillow and a highly decorated wooden Rest to lean against in the middle, so it didn't quite look like a Throne but still held an Air of Importance around it. There was also another Door behind it.  
„The Matriarch will be here soon.“, the Tarin said after her Job was done and left them alone with the numerous Guards.  
Two of them cam towards them and took their Weapons. Saren wasn't happy with that but at the Moment he was not in a position to argue with them.  
They were about to see the Vakarian Matriarch after all so it was obvious they wouldn't allow them to carry weapons. It was either that or not meeting the Matriarch at all. At least Nihlus still had his Knifes on him.

Around twenty minutes later the Matriarch was finally brought into the Room. She was seated in a Wheelchair that looked like it had to be custom made for her.  
Her overgrown Plates looked like they had been Filed back several times in her Life, even though that should have been very painful especially at her age that was over 190 years as Garrus had told them.  
The two Torin that had brought her here helped her to take a Seat on the huge Pillow while she kept her Eyes on the three of them.  
She waved at her Servants shooing them away when she was seated.  
Even thugh she looked utterly too big for any Turian beauty Standard that existed, she still wasn't truly ugly. It was more like her additional Plates made her more intimidating.  
Saren, as was proper Etiquette, kneeled down on on Knee and bowed his Head down, while Nihlus struggled to Copy this action. Garrus had to stop himself from laughing. He really was in the red Torins way and wasn't budging at all.  
„I welcome you, Spectre Arterius into the Madlis of my Clan. Nora has told me already of the good new you bring.“, she spoke in Greetings and allowed them with that to stand back up. Her Voice was very rough and no Subvocals could be heard though that was no suprise to them as the Subvocals of a Turian would always die out around the Age of 160.  
„Thank you kindly, Matriarch. Yes, I have found Garrus and brought him here personally. I wanted to make sure he is in good Hands and his Talents would not be wasted here!“  
The Matriarchs Eyes narrowed at that Statement. „That is bold for you to say Spectre. You do know that I could give the order and you would not leave here alive.“ She acted seemingly uninterested, but Saren knew better, she was testing his Will to follow his Statement. „I am very well aware of that Matriarch. It does not change the fact that I will not see a Prodigy at his level go utterly unpolished. I have the Capabilitys, Resources and Informants to get him the very best Environment to learn. Also I have seen that he works even better under real Pressure which you could not achieve here. It would be insufficient for his case.“

The Matriarch knew what he was trying to do. Her Mandibles spread in a wide smile.  
„Very well I wish to hear Garrus own Opinion on the Matter. And see him for myself and make a DNA-Test just to be sure.“, she said and looked over to Nihlus, who tried to pry the Boy off himself. Again with no use.  
„Stubborn Child hm? Well then come over young Man. What is your Name?“, she waved Nihlus towards her instead and he hesitantly complied. „Nihlus Kryik, Ma'am.“, he answered while ascending the few Steps towards her.  
„Come on Garrus,“, he whispered to the Boy in his Arms. „She wants to see you, you can't keep this up anymore.“ The little Turian shook his head and buried his Face in the red Torins Chest. „I don't want to stay here.“, he said loud enough for the Matriarch to hear.  
„Garrus...“, the Matriarch began. She recognized his Voice. „..lovely Child, You clinging to Mr. Kryik will not change the outcome of my Decision, so please let go of him so we can make that little DNA-Test and I can finally see you again, no?“  
Nihlus felt how Garrus increased the Strength of his hold on him. He sighed and tried again to pull him off.  
„Iren go and help him.“, the Matriarch said to one of her Servants. He didn't answer but came towards the red Torin and helped him to get the Child off of him. „No! Leave me be I don't want to part!“, he begged with a lot of Sorrow in his Subvocals and fought the Servants hold on him with all his Might, but to no avail.  
The old Tarin on the other Hand was watching Nihlus, who looked just as Heartbroken as Garrus sounded.  
While the Servant was at it he pricked the Boy, who hissed at him for that, with a small Needle of his OmniTool and ran the DNA-Test with it.  
After a few Seconds he nodded towards the Matriarch and brought him over to her, so she could get a good look at him.  
She was still looking at the red Torin next to her though. „What is your Relationship with my great Nepos?“, she asked him stolidly. His Eyes flicked to hers full of astonishement. „I... I see him as my little Fraten.“, he said hesitantly. „It was I who found him in one of those Cages, that were marked as _'Expensive Goods'_. I could not let them sell him of to one of those... those Perverts. Afterwards I took care of his Needs.“ She nodded at him and dismissed him with that. He acknowledged with a nod of his own before returning to Saren, who patted him on the Shoulder twice.

Garrus was still struggling against the Hold of the Servant with quite a bit of Anger coming through his Subvocals by now. „Let go of him.“, the Matriarch commanded. Finally free again the Boy growled at the retreating Servant and looked at her unamusedly.  
„You wanting to stay with Mr. Kryik is obvious. So I presume it is true, what he said about saving you from being sold off into Slavery and treating you well afterwards. Do you also see him as your Fraten?“  
The Boy just nodded, not saying anything.  
„Very well. I shall speak to your Parents about this matter as well tomorrow. For now though you will be returned to them while our two Guests will be accomodated to one of our Guestrooms.“ With that everyone was dismissed. Garrus was carried out after the Matriarch through the Backdoor, though not without a Fight, while Saren and Nihlus were brought to the Guestswing of the Madlis.

„Did we fail this?“, Nihlus asked looking very uwilling and stubborn when they were finally alone. „I am unsure but it does not look like things are going to our Favor. The Matriarch was completely unfazed by his Reactions and your Relationship with him. And his Father is... an old Aquaintance of mine. He and my Brother never liked each other and thus he surely will not like me either, even less the Idea of entrusting his Pahir into my care.“, Saren explained and sighed.  
He sat down onto the Couch that stood in the far Edge of their small Living Room that was connected to one Bathroom and two Bedrooms.  
Everything they had seen until now had screamed Vakarian and that didn't change much here. Just a little bit of Black was mixed in in their Guests Wing.  
Even though the Room they got was not that big, it was still luxuriously decorated and comfortable.  
Nihlus scoffed and let himself fall next to him onto the Couch. „In other Words there is no hope huh...? **Well Shit**!“


	10. The Vakarian Clan Madlis (part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this Story of mine. It just hit 100 Hits last chapter and I really appreciate it. It does not seem as much for 9 Chapters, but as I am new to this Site, no one knows me yet and this Number already makes me really happy! :) Also thanks for the two Bookmarks and the 6 Kudos you all gave it.  
> I wish you all a happy upcoming Christmas Time! Make sure to come by often I will update regularly. I do plan to hit at least Chapter 20 before we enter the next Year after all.  
> And to make those Chapters long ones.  
> I like the Legth I reached with this Chapter here and might stay at that. Maybe try for even more as I generally dont lack Ideas and have more trouble deciding which ones to chose. x'D  
> Have a nice read! <3

„Let... go of me you... stupid ass!“, Garrus swore laboriously while trying his best to loosen the Grip on his Neck. This damned Servant dared to carry him around the Madlis by grabbing his Scruff. He just couldn't use any Strength at all and his whole Body became stiff because of that.  
He still struggled though.  
„Garrus, Child please stop struggling, for your old Amialas Sake alright?“, the Matriarch said while the other Servant pushed her Wheelchair along the Hallway infront of him.  
He huffed once, stopped struggling but kept on grumbling. „Why are you so angry my Child?“  
the youn Turian was disinclined to answer at first but relented after a few Minutes.  
„Because I want to have am actual Future with unlimited Possibilities to improve myself, to make a Difference in this Galaxy and not a fancy Cage with lots of Cushions and a luxurious Lifestyle, with a whole lot of Expectations but thousands of Limitations to achieve those. I know my Patrem.  
He will say that he cares for my Future and plans it out for me completly disregarding my Wishes and Dreams completly and castigate me if I don't follow his Plans.“  
The Matriarch lifted her Hand in a Gesture for the Servant to stop pushing her and turn around.  
She now looked at him directly and he could practically feel her Frown on his Plates. Then he noticed that the Servant that had carried him put him down on his own two Feet.  
„Listen Garrus, if you truly wish to leave us to learn in other circumstances, why not wait until you are Fifteen and enter the Military? You can have a happy Childhood here and live normally before going for dangerous Missions and bloody Battles. Have your Family around you and I can make sure you get everything you need to learn about all the Things you wish to know.“, she said in a flat Tone.  
He shook his Head. „What about Experience for Battle, how my Tech-Devices Work in actual Battle, those Informants and Specialists that Spectre Arterius has Access to and most importantly... I... do love my Family but... Nihlus...“

Little Garrus really looked sad right now. „There is also another thing I noticed. It is about him. You and him... Both of you smell nearly the same, how did that happen?“, she asked.  
At that the Boy looked lightly startled. „I.... ah... slept with him every night?“, he said questioningly and after seeing how his Matriarchs Face contorted into a horrified Grimace, he noticed his unfortunate Choice of Words.  
„I refused to sleep alone ever since the Mercenaries kidnapped me and forced myself onto him and snuggling with him every night.“, he quickly elaborated and saw how Relief painted now her Face.

Oh Spirits the Boy had just nearly scared her to Death. But yes he was still a Child, even though very Intelligent he couldn't know everything. He had just stated the truth and didn't mean anything else than simply sleeping with the red Torin in the same Bed.  
Sighing once she nodded. „You love him more than your Family. And I do feel not just as your Fraten.“, she stated and motioned the Servant to resume their walk towards Garrus' Familys Wing.  
The young Turian was stunned speechless but still followed willingly this Time.  
„I will have to think about this long and hard. But whatever I will choose, I will make sure you will not end up like you fear.“

When his Mari saw him, she couldn't hold on to the Cup of Tea she had been sipping on. It crashed loudly on the Floor alerting the other Person deeper inside of the Home.  
His Patrem called out to her and little Garrus heard someone run through the Halls towards them. When he entered their Living Room, the Servant had been gone and his Mari had pulled him into a tight Embrace already. Sobbing and Keening loudly into his Shoulder while thanking the Spirits with Words and Subvocals.  
The pale grey Torin stood there watching his Mate embracing their Pahir, who did not return the Embrace and watched him with a very complicated Look in his Eyes.

After Minutes that felt like Eternity, his Mari had calmed down enough to ease her Embrace and leaned back to look him into the Eyes. He looked back, not saying anything as he simply didn't know what to say.  
Adhana leaned her Crest against his, closing her Eyes again and took a shuddering Breath. Garrus pressed back a little before she let go of him and looked behind her. His Patrem still stood rooted in the Entrance and looked like he could not belief his own Eyes. Guilt was written all over his Face and – unlike his Mari – his Subvocals said, that he was sorry and would do everything to earn his Forgiveness.  
The little Torin keened once himself hearing that, but choked down the next that threatened to come out. „It was not your Fault.“, he simply said and walking towards his Patrem. In this Life, his Patrem had not done anything yet to earn his Hate. Maybe he should try and give him a Chance.  
He was feeling the Guilt himself. His Parents must have been worried sick for the past two years and that was because he hadn't thought about their feelings at all. He should change that, he thought and tugged once at his Patrems Arms to get him out of his Stupor. Starting now.

The Chime of the Door suprised both Nihlus and Saren as they had watched the local News on the Vidscreen in their Living Room. It had been the silver Torins Decision alone, while the red one didn't dare to disagree.  
Nihlus stood from the Couch and opened the Door. One of the Servants was standing in front of it. The Torin bowed deeply to him before speaking. „Mr. Kryik, the Matriarch has decided to thank you for all your Deeds for the young Master. She has said, we owe you greatly and noticed that even though your Familia Notas are Valid, you yourself are not a recognized descendant of Palaven. She wishes to change that and give you an honorary Title in our Clan.“, he said in an even Manner without letting any Emotion slip through his Words.  
The red Torin just stood there, not reacting at all. Saren, suddenly standing behind him, put a Hand on his Shoulder squeezed lightly and encouraged him with his Subvocals.  
Looking to the Hand on his Shoulder and back to the pale grey Torin in front of him, he swallowed once, then nodded. „I-I accept the offer.“, he said. „Then please follow me.“

Nihlus was nervous. He didn't know what was awaiting him. Especially why suddenly the Matriarch had decided for that. What had Garrus told her after they had left?  
And what did it mean to get an honorary Title in the Vakarian Clan? Seriously it was, obiously, a very rich and important Clan of Palaven and Saren had told him things about them, that absolutely terrified him. Not to forget to say, they held a lot of Power.

Entering the inner Wing, the Caman, of the Madlis they met a lot more People, that either seemed disgusted by him and turned away or silently nodded at him with slight smiles. He absent mindedly nodded back at them. Damn, they were all grey in colour. Some a little darker than others but still in the Shades that he would call light or pale grey. Saren would fit right into them, if he didn't have that pair of Valluvian Horns.  
Being light grey was quite rare and was said to be a truly beautiful Colour. Most Turians were either dark Grey or nearly Black. Light Brown was also a common Colour. His own Colour, that was a dark red-brown, was also quite rare and seen as very elegant. So yes he was handsome based on his Colour alone already and he really stuck out in this Mass of light grey Turians.

The Torin took him through the Caman and brought him into a small Room that looked similar to a Bathroom. Just with a very comfortable looking lounging Chair which looked suspiciously waterproof as well.  
There was a Shelf on the left Side of the Chair with all kinds of Brushes, Scrubs, Oils and Paints for Familia Notas. Also a movable Table stood next to it.  
Behind the Chair was big Shower that could easily accomodate three maybe even four People and a little Bench with a extendable showerhead next to it.  
Next to the Chair stood another Torin, who bowed to him. He was just... wearing a Towel around his Hips and nothing else. Oh Spirits what had he signed up for...?

Nihlus was asked to undress and so he had done just that. Afterwards he was washed throughouly, again, even though he had done so already before they had come here.  
His Familia Notas were also removed which made him feel umcomfortable.  
At least the other Torin had gotten rid of his own Towel by now and was standing in front of him just as naked as he was, while massaging some Oil into his Plates.  
„Please take a Seat. I will repaint your Familia Notas now.“, he said when he was done and pointed towards the Lounger.  
The red Toring complied and took a deep Breath while watching the other one putting some different sized Brushes, three different Bottles of Paint. White, Dark Blue and Cyan if he saw right, two Bowls and another Bottle he couldn't identify on the movable Table.  
He pushed it towards him, before he pressed some Buttons along the Chairs left Side. Nihlus felt how he was moved into a more reclining Position and a little higher up, so the other one could work on his Face more comfortably.  
He took the Bottle with the white Colour, poured it into a Bowl, took one of the Brushes then spoke. „Please relax, I will begin now. It will not be pleasant as I will use a high quality semi-permanent Colour unlike the one you had before. You will notice the Difference immediatly I believe.“  
The Colour he was about to use was more stronger, less dangerous as it did not work on Hide at all, but more painful than the usual Paint that was used. It would settle faster on the Plates and take longer to fade.  
Nihlus only nodded and took another deep Breath. He sunk deeper into the Surface under him and relaxed as much as possible.  
Approving of that, the Servant finally began, showing him first with a small Dot of Paint on his Crest what to expect. Waiting for a Reaction from him he stopped for a Moment. When none came, he continued.

By Feeling alone Nihlus recognized the Pattern as the one he had earlier. It really was unpleasant, though bearable because he had been warned beforehand. What suprised him though was when the other Torin started to paint some Lines along his Torso.  
He never thought he would get traditional Familia Notas. Those were reserved for Turians who wore their Clans Notas and not Colonies Notas like he did.  
Seeing his Wonder on his Face, the light grey Torin smiled slightly. Oh he would be having fun with this Guy. He didn't even know what kind of Marks he was painting on him. Well nothing bad of course.  
The full Body Notas marked him as a Member of their Mainclan, as the Fraten of an important Member of it and a Saviour. The parts he had yet to draw would say something like Protector, Guard and also... Lover. The last was placed on a rather delicate Part of the Body: the Pelvic Plates.  
Why the Matriarch had demanded that, was beyond him. The young Master was still much too young for these kinds of Relationships, but who was he to judge her.

As swift as he could he brushed a Line on the red Torins right Pelvic Plate. It followed the Line of his Muscles that were visible above the Plates in a beautifully curved 'V' Shape. He really wanted to trace those with his Talons, but it was improper and he was too much of a Proffessional to follow such a Whim.  
„Oh fuck no! You just didn't do that! Ouch!“, Nihlus swore at him and couldn't believe it. He chuckled and shook his Head. „Our Matriarch told me what Pattern to Use on you, so I am only following Orders.“, he simply said and before Nihlus could even react or stop him he mirrowed the same Line on his other Pelvic Plate with his Brush and fresh Colour. „OW! Oh just fuck you! You know these are really delicate!“ He sat up while glaring viciously at him.  
Another chuckle escaped him. Of course he knew. „I am done soon, Sir. Please lay back down, so I can continue.

Nihlus had wondered why he had taken the blue Colours. He actually used all three Colours to mix the typical Blue all Vakarians used. „Wait... you...“, he began as he finally understood. „Yes. You will be recognized as Clan and thus you will be allowed to keep your Familia Notas instead of being barefaced for not being a registered Citizen of any Colony or Palaven herself.“  
With that the younger Torin was silent and let him do his Job.  
He drew a Line over his Noseplate right under his Eyes and stopped around halfway under them. A thin line along the Curves on his Browplates and three Dots at both Tips of his Mandibles.  
Afterwards he drew long and thick Lines along either side of his Chest Keel, a soft 'S' Curve on each Forearm and the outsie of his Shins.  
Then a thin Line in the Middle of the white ones and a Dot at the Top of it on both his Pelvic Plates, earning himself another bout of Curses.  
With that, he was done and waited for the Paint to fully settle before he took the last Bottle. He poured some of it's Contends into his Hand and begang to gently rub it on his new Paint.  
It was soothing the stinging feeling the acidic Colours left behind in his Plates and Nihlus welcomed the Feeling, He still took care of his Pelvic Plates himself though. He would not let that Servant touch him there again, thank you very much.  
Finally done with his new Set of Familia Notas, he dressed again and shot the now also dressed Servant a slighty disapproving Glare. „I shall bring you back to your Room now.“, he said with a slight Grin.

They walked back the same Way he earlier came. As it was already Evening, there were much fewer People in the public Area of the Caman. The ones that saw him looked suprised now. It was probably unusual to see a red-brown Turian wearing their Colour on his Face, but that didn't stop a pair of Tarin to give him some suggestive Rumbles. He smiled at them and rumbled back darkly, making both of them giggle and wave at him, while he kept following the Servant. 

When he was back, Saren got quite curious how his new Notas looked like. He unceremoniously pulled up his Shirt without asking for Permission. „Yes Sir. Please do take a Look. I do not mind that one bit!“, Nihlus grumbled sarcastically, which in turn got him an amused low Growl.  
The red Torin yelped once, when he felt the other ones Talons lightly scratching on his Abdomen. He couldn't see what the silver Torin was doing as he had a Handful of Shirt shoved into his Face.  
„Really... you let them draw these on you? Oh Kryik...“, Saren lamented. „Do you even know what these mean?“ Nihlus shook his Head. „I have no Idea and no I did not let him! He just did it without a warning! Just like you are just groping me right now.“  
„Well at least it isn't hopeless for us anymore. With them recognizing you as his future Concubine and Fraten at the same Time, as well as Protector our Chances could be sufficient by now.“, the Spectre said, gave him another long and soft stroke over his Pelvic Plates, which made them spread lightly, then pulled down his Shirt again, putting it neatly back in place.  
Then he left for his Bedroom with a slight Wave of his Hand.  
„Wait... what?“ Nihlus stood rooted in their Living Room, staring flabbergasted at Sarens now closed Door for more than just one Reason.

The next morning Garrus found his Parents discussing with each other. They were not fighting at least it did not sound like it. By the Sound of it they already knew what had happened he Day prior.  
Both of them were reluctant to let him leave.  
His Patrem thought it was too dangerous to send him along with a Spectre and an Arterius no less at that. Words like reckless, stubborn and uncaring fell which was in Garrus Opinion far from the actual truth.  
It was his Patrems Hate for Spectres speaking and not his usual Reason. That Hate had pulled the two of them apart in his previous Life.  
His Mari was more unwilling to part with her Pahir again so soon after just getting him back than anything else. She disagreed with her Mate in Terms of Saren and thought he was, even though barefaced, a very capable Person that would keep their Pahir safe.  
And there was Nihlus too that would help protecting him.

They noticed him watching them, so they stopped discussing. „Pari, Mari.“, he greeted them.  
„... Saren is not Desolas, Pari. He is not the same as his older Brother. Cold, yes, but not suicidal. Plus he is a genius in Terms of medical as well as technical Knowledge and an Expert at Close Quarters Combat. All he cares for are my Skills and not the Name I carry. He is the best suited to teach me.“, he explained.  
„Can we eat some Breakfast now? I am Hungry and it is getting late already. Solana also asked for Food.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole uhm tiny mini small Arc I created here is kind of... I dunno. Too much but still not enough kind of? I have tons of Ideas but don't think it would be good to utterly overload this whole Idea. Well whatever.  
> Saren loves teasing/ riling up Nihlus and doesn't mind being blatantly obvious about it either lol.


	11. The Vakarian Clan Madlis (part three)

Nihlus was wandering through the Halls of the Madlis looking at the Map, the Servant, who had drawn his Familia Notas, had given him last Evening, to find his Way towards Garrus Family.  
Saren had thrown him out of their Room after Breakfast, telling him to try and Befriend the little Guys Parents. He was also wearing some formal Clothes that had been delivered to him and Saren this Morning. A long black Tunic with a Cloak over his left Shoulder that hid his Arm completly underneath it. The left Arm was fully clothed while his right was bare from his Shoulder down. The Spectre had gotten a similar Set but his was a dark blue Colour.  
After a full Hour he stood in front of their Door, took a few deep Breaths to steady his nervous Heart, then he rung the Bell and waited.  
After around 20 seconds it opened, revealing a curious looking Tarin that wasn't quite in her middle age yet.  
He was just about to say something, when he felt a sudden, strong pull on his right Hand. She pulled him towards a very comfortable looking Couch with a small Table next to it and wordlessly pushed him down to sit on it.  
Afterwards she ran off to somewhere and came back around five Minutes later with a Set of Cups and a Pot of Tea on a Tray. She set it down on the Table and poured him and herself a Cup of Tea, still not saying anything.  
How did these Vakarian People just end up stunning him speechless all the Time? First Garrus who knew how many times over the past two years and now his whole Clan Time and again.

The Tarin sat next to him on the Couch and smiled brightly at him. „Thank you.“, she simply said after a Moment but he could hear the full Spectrum of her Emotions hidden in her Subvocals.  
He shook his Head. „No.... not for this. I just wanted to save at least one Person back then. It would not have been your Son, if it had not been for strikingly rare Looks.“  
Both knew who the other one was, even without any Introductions. All these Emotions she was showing him in her Eyes and Voice, there was no doubt it was Garrus' Mother, while she just knew him simply because of his Colour.  
„It doesn't matter why you choose him, only that you did.“  
„Mari? Do you know who had been at the Door? No one was -“ Garrus Voice sounded from somewhere behind him. He turned around only to be greeted by a huge Grin on the young ones Face.  
It was immediatly replaced by astonishement though. „No way!“, he said and climbed on the Couch next to him. He looked at the blue Notas on his Face. „Fraten...“  
Nihlus was suprised to hear a full Range of Emotion with that one simple Word. Awe, Relief, Happiness, so damn much of it, and a whole lot of Affection and even... Love.  
Then he noticed the new Line on his bare Arm. „On your Body too?“, the young Turian asked. „Let me see the rest!“  
„No! Not right now! It's indecent and also your Mari is sitting next to me! I will not strip here!“, the red Torin denied. „Oh don't mind me! I already know what Pattern graces your Body and what Position you are in.“ The Tarin next to him chuckled at his exasperated Sigh. „Still a resounding 'No'!“, he said and the Boy pouted.  
„Fine then, but later!“, he argued and jumped down off the Couch. „I leave you to talk in private again. Should I tell Pari about Nihlus Visit?“ His Mari only nodded at that.  
When they were alone again, he looked at her questioningly. „Oh don't look at me like this. Of Course I know of all this already. My Amiala concluded that little Garrus, even at his young Age sees much more than just a Fraten and good Friend in you. He himself has told you that just now himself!“  
Yes. Yes he had indeed. And not for the first Time.

They had been talking a few minutes, exchanging Stories about Garrus, when another palegrey Torin with very unique patterned blue Familia Notas entered the Living Room.  
His Expression was the one of a calculated Interrogator.  
Nihlus swallowed once nervously. This had to be Garrus Patrem.  
„What did you had in mind when you freed my Pahir.“, he asked after a few seconds of Staring.  
That could become a lot of 'Fun'. The red Torin thought while answering truthfully every Question the older Torin threw at him.  
He also knew by now that the Matriarch had the two of them informed about everything that had happened and also his new Set of Notas.  
If a Question was a bit too harsh for the Tarins Taste, she interjected and made Castis change it.  
Nihlus noted, that she held the Power in this Bonding and could use that to his Advantage.  
„Now how is it, you and my Pahir are nearly indistinguishable by Smell alone.“ Oh Spirits...  
„He never wanted to sleep alone in his own Bed and always came to me to cuddle. He also always made sure to nuzzle his Nose into my Neck, so the Glands on his Nose rubbed against mine on my Neck, mixing our Scent and that every day. I did not mind though and was infact charmed by these Actions.“ Formal Speech was just not his Cup of Tea. He still gave it his Best. Saren had told him to be nice and formal towards the older Torin. Just to be on the safe side.

After three full hours of being questioned throughouly by Castis, Nihlus truly felt drained of any Energy he might have once had in his Body.  
They had been notified to gather back in the same Audience Hall they had met the Matriarch the day before, so the whole Family of four went there with him in Tow.  
Saren was already there, when they arrived.

Castis and Saren had to sort quite a lot of Things out, before the older Torin was satisfied enough to not stand in their way anymore. Afterwards the Matriarch herself was silent for a very long time and no one dared to interrupt her thinking.  
With a long Sigh she finally began to talk. „Nihlus Kryik!“ Nihlus immediatly stood at Attention at the sound of his Name. „You carry our Marks on your Body. Do you swear to abide by them, following them to the smallest Detail and ensure Garrus safety at all Times? Will you stay with him and Honor the Title we have given you?“  
He swallowed once heavily. This would be him swearing officially being Garrus Concubine when the little Guy was of Age. Not Mate, but Concubine. But being an Honorary Vakarian also held a lot of Power, not that he truly cared for that though.  
„,,,Yes Matriarch. I swear I will follow the Marks on my Body until the Day I die.“, he finally said with conviction. He already had the Marks, might as well follow through with it.  
The Matriarch nodded satisfied. „You will be free to do as you plaese outside of these Conditions. You might be Bound to him now, but you are not his Slave or Servant and you will keep you free Will and Freedom. You are Equals.“  
Nihlus nodded an bowed deeply.  
„Adhana. This Matter will Influence the Life of your Family. What is your and Castis' Decision?“

This whole Setup here felt like a Trial and Garrus was the one to be judged. The Matriarch was collecting Information to be able to make the best Decision. Finally she got quite, did not ask anything anymore and started to think.  
She would take at least thirty full Minutes of thinking before she made her Choice.  
Nihlus was the only one who could not keep still in the Room the longer they waited. The young Turian would have been amused, if he himself wasn't as nervous as the red Torin.  
After they waited around fifty Minutes, the Matriach began to speak again at least.  
„I am unwilling to leave Garrus in the Hands of someone unprepared.  
As such, Spectre Arterius, you wanted to test, if Nihlus Kryik would be capable of becoming a Spectre himself. If you truly wish to take little Garrus, I will give you half a Year of Time to train Nihlus. If he is capable to at least clear a Danger level of fifteen in our own Battlesimulator by then, I will allow Garrus to go with you. You may use that Simulator as well for now to test Kryiks Capabilitys. If by Chance you think he is too Incompetent, he shall remain here and abide by what he swore earlier. You will be paid the full amount of the Reward Money regardless of the outcome and we will also give you Access to one Shipupgrade you may choose.“  
She left no Room to argue with her at all.  
„Garrus, you will have full Clearance Level to all our Technology and also be allowed to have your own Engineering Station here in our Madlis, as was your Wish. I will make sure you will get adequate Rooms and Resources for that.  
I want you to create one thing for our Clan until half a Year is over and you are free to work on whatever you want otherwise.“

The outcome had not been what he had wanted. It was better than he expected by far though. He could at least do some Work for the Blueprints he had memorised. He could also finally work out existing digital Copies of those as he had now Access to a truly secure Location and optimal Tech.  
But before Garrus would get to work, he had to watch how Nihlus would do in the Simulator.  
Clearing level fifteen would not be easy, not even for the red Torin. Garrus himself in his previous Life had only been able to barely clear Level twentyseven Weeks before the Reapers attacked Palaven and he had been over twenty years older then than Nihlus now. He wondered what Level Saren could clear now.

„This Simulator is twice as hard as the ones you can find in the Military. Level ten here is as hard as Level twenty there. I tested it out myself yesterday. It truly was an intresting Experience.“, Saren spoke next to him while both of them watched Nihlus Performance through a Vidscreen. He was currently at Level four and looked like he was in his worst Nightmare. „This even borders on Spectregrade Simulators, but it does not demand as much tactical awareness as those.  
I am impressed he could get past the first three Levels this fast but he has to get past Level eight, for me to take him along.“  
Garrus nodded, but did not say anything. He just kept watching how Nihlus fought his Way through his Enemys.  
„Does he have a Sword on his back there?“, he then asked. He had only seen the Knife Wielder use an actual Sword three Times in his previous Life. He wasn't using it yet though. „Yes. I was suprised myself for him to chose that, even more so that your Clan had these at all.“

At Level seven Nihlus finally put away his automated Rifle and unsheated the Sword before the first Wave started. Level six had been a close Call and he looked really serious now.  
His previous Look of utter Desperation was now replaced with Calmness and Conviction.  
The Wave started, but Nihlus stayed behind his Cover. He was taking in a few measured Breaths, then took the Sword in both Hands.

The Sword was quite long, slightly curved and double edged at the Tip, that also looked a bit like a Hook. „A Scimitar?“, Garrus asked the Spectre. He knew that Sword but wasn't fully sure if he was right. Saren only nodded an Affirmative without taking his Eyes off Nihlus who now jumped out of his Cover.  
He jumped around his Enemys in measured one Meter Jumps while slowly getting closer to them without getting hit by any of their Shots. „Is he... dancing?“ Garrus barely understood Sarens suprised Murmur beside him. „It sure looks like that.“, he answered and kept watching. Nihlus used the Sword for both Defense and Offense, while he also kept on moving around.  
He slashed one of his Enemys right through the Throat, afterwards he turned around completely and jumped on top of a Halfwall. From there he leapt towards another Enemy and hacked down with the Scimitar.  
It got stuck in the Shoulder his Victim, so he had no Choice to let go of it in order to not get hit by the Gunshots, but he snatched the Guys Pistol before he hid behind Cover. Only five Enemys left.  
The red Torin took another deep Breath, took out his own Pistol and rolled out of Cover. Garrus was impressed, he had never seen Nihlus dual wield Pistols in his previous Life, even though he had known that the red Torin could do that. He always had a pair of Pistols with him after all.  
Even without proper Military Training, Nihlus was better than most of his Peers with Weapons and in closed quarters combat already.

Saren huffed once when at Level ten Nihlus finally failed to win. It wasn't far off but he just couldn't take anymore. His Stamina had just completly run out.  
„He bruteforced his Way through to Level ten and only lost now because his Stamina run out. If he had better Knowledge of Tactics he could have easily made it to Level fifteen already. His Shooting is quite accurate, not fully on point yet, but that is no problem as long as he still hits his Target.  
I can work with this..“, the silver Torin said before he left.

Nihlus was still breathing hard, when Garrus entered the Simulator to look after him. He had starfished on the Floor and looked like someone who got lost in the Depth of a Desert and about to die of Thirst. He looked kind of disheveled with his Shirt hanging loose around his Waist. The little Turian could see the lower Abdomen and the Top of the Pelvic Plates and parts of White and Blue Colour on them.  
„You alright?“, he asked to distract himself from them and only got a weak nod in response.  
Turians did not sweat so it took them a little bit longer to cool back down and recover after such a Workout.  
After another Minute or two Nihlus started to get up. His Breathing was getting better, so he went towards the Weapons Stand and put back the Scimitar, the Pistol and the automatic Rifle.  
Then they left the Simulator together. „You ever used this thing?“, the older Torin asked while they walked around the Hallways towards Garrus' Familywing. The Boys Matrem had made it abundantly clear that he could spend whatever Time he had left in their Madlis together with her Pahir.  
„Nah... it won't let me. I'm too young as it has a function installed that's barring everyone below the Age of fifteen to use it. It isn't completly safe to use it, especially for Children. You felt it when they hit you right? Thats why no Children allowed. I could hack into it and use it anyway though.“  
Garrus shook his Head he knew Nihlus was deflecting. He had a very different Question and was just too nervous to ask.  
„Saren is satisfied with you by the way. He told me it would have been sufficient for you to beat Level eight. He's probably off to tell the Matriarch that he will be taking you with him to train you.“  
The other one nodded. „Do... you know what she made me swear?“, he asked.  
Garrus looked up to him before he answered. „No. I wasn't told what Marks you wear so I don't know what it means that you swore to follow them.“ He had cought a Glimpse of something before so he had some Idea but kept that to himself.  
The red Torin sighed. „You know what each Pattern means right? You're you after all. I mean... there is kinda nothing you don't know. Well you... I...“ Another sigh. „Just... show me?“, the young one asked, fighting back a grin when the older ones Expression fell. Nihlus was being shy towards him. He had never been shy towards anybody except Saren.  
Garrus remembered the silver Torin to always grope Nihlus when he found an Opening and telling him to keep his Guard up at all Times and him utterly blushing bright purple every Time. Saren had told him that it had taken the red Torin years to react to his teasings and blatant touching of private Parts.  
It had been truly hilarious seeing the usually confident Knife wielder in such an unsure Mess of a Torin.  
It was evening again already. The day rushed past them way too fast with everything that had been going on. They would probably just get something to eat and then sleep. Nihlus had to be tired now anyway after his fighting inside the Simulator.

Why did everybody want him to strip these past few days.  
First Saren with his Curiosity of where he had his Knifes hidden, then to get his Familia Notas redrawn followed by Saren, again out of Curiosity, shoving up his Shirt just to grope him directy in his Privates and now Garrus, while they were standing in the little Guys Bedroom.  
He didn't mind being naked. Truly. Nihlus even loved it as he was an Exhibitionist under normal Circumstances.  
But Saren just made him nervous with his overbearing Aura and Garrus with his Gaze that greedily drunk him in like he knew all the good Spots on his Body. And the latter was still just a Child that was barely eight years old.  
„Can I... We just forget this all and not make me strip?“, he asked. „No. You said later and that's it now. No more later or that it's indecent or improper and no Matrem is sitting next to you either.“, the white Turian said with a Pout and crossed Arms. He looked at him unamused and expectantly at the same Time. „...Alright...“  
When the Shirt was neatly folded lieing on the Chair he hesitated. „Pants.“, Garrus simply said and opened the Clasps around his Legspurs and tugged at his Pants after he was done. With a long sigh he complied and also took off his Pants and put them on Top of his Shirt on the Chair.  
„Oh no.... way. They... You... That... I - no we... uuuhm...“ The white Turian had no proper Words for this as his Eyes were glued on dark redbrown Pelvic Plates.  
As he had previously seen a bit of the red Torins pelvice, he already had an Idea of what they would mean. Well he had not thought about something so.... Final.  
„You swore to.... be mine? Officially bound yourself to me through that Oath the Matriarch made you swear? You do know that... unless I allow it, you would not be allowed to bond with another Person? You are so reckless...“  
Nihlus saw how the little one raised his Hands towards his Pelvice but did not actually Touch. He trailed the Pattern with his Talons from afar, his Mandibles pulled tied against his Jaw and his now again icy blue Eyes were full of Emotions.  
„Well.... I dont know. 'S weird an' all, but... if you don't want this, all you had to do was tell me, and I could get rid of these. I would still be bound to you as your Bodyguard though. And the Matriarch said we would be Equals.“ He hestitated, he still stood here naked in Garrus' Bedroom. Thank the Spirits that Turians had all their important Parts neatly tucked away behind Plates in a Sheath.  
The little Guy looked up to his Face, his Mandibles spread in a warm Smile that soon turned naughty.  
Garrus put his Hands on his Belly and pushed him onto his Bed. „Time to sleep, no?“, he said and also stripped.  
„Uuuuuuuh.“  
„Very eloquent, Fraten.“  
„I...don't think it's a good Idea to... well... sleep naked?“  
„And I do! I will soooo bath in your Scent tonight and make sure I'll not loose it until you come back.“  
„No! I just... No. I mean... No! Hell No!“  
It was futile though and the Battle lost before it even started. The white Turian was already sitting in his Lap and was purring loudly.  
' _ **HesAChild!HesAChild!HesAChild!**_ ' Nihlus tried to calm himself down.  
He would sooo not sleep a second this Night, he was sure of it.

And he was right. Garrus was wriggling and writhing all over him, rubbing every possible Scentgland he had on his Body over Nihlus.  
„Luna! If you keep... this up... **something**... will happen!“  
„What? You mean your spreading Plates? I already noticed. I don't care. Just let it out.“  
Oh dear Spirits, this Boy knew exactly what he was doing to him.  
„I'm not a damn Pedophile you know! And I don't wish to be known as one!“, he argued while thinking of the fat Batarian Engineer, whose Clothes were always splattered with undiscernable Liquids and that he always had been absolutely disgusted by, back on the Mercenaries Colony Ship. He had to use everything he could think of to calm his Body down.  
It was effective at the Moment.  
„Oh come on. It's me forcing myself on you and not the other way around. I can't even take mine out yet. My Sheath is still completly sealed. I am incapable to feel pleasure as of yet. Let me see yours.“, Garrus frowned at him and stroked his Waist with his small Hands.  
Enough was enough. „No means No and stays No. Stop wirggling around now and sleep!“, the red Torin commanded, turned the white Turian around, took both his Wrists in his Hands and Crossed them over Garrus Chest, while he spooned him from behind.  
The Kid tried to unlock his Grip on his Wrists put came up with nothing. After a while he sighed and gave up. „Fine...“, he relented with an annoyed trill of his Subvocals. Nihlus pressed himself closer to the little Body in his Arms and closed his Eyes. He had to use this Moment now to fall asleep or he wouldn't get any sleep at all this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Nihlus I guess. x'D  
> Well this is the last Chapter of the Vakarian Clan Madlis.  
> Nihlus training is coming and Garrus can finally work on those Blueprints without anyone getting in his way and get some other things out of his System as well. Hah so much to do.... <3


	12. Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH I feel like a Zombie. This past Week was shit.  
> But finally I could get to write a bit. Not much but enough to call it a Chapter.  
> I will start right away with the next one and try to get it up by tomorrow or the day after by the latest.

The next morning it was Nihlus who woke first. He noticed, that they hadn't moved much after he fell asleep.  
Garrus had taken his Hands and had used one as a Pillow, while he had curled his other under his Chin in his own Hands.  
The red Torin purred slightly. He couldn't really see how Garrus looked like as he was pressed to the little Guys Back and could only see his Crest, but the Picture it made in his Mind still warmed him from the Inside.  
There was also the very tiny Purr coming from the white Turian, that he always made while sleeping.  
Nihlus couldn't help himself, as he nuzzled his Nose into the still tiny Fringe, that had yet to properly grow and purred a bit louder.  
A small sleepy Chirp escaped the young one and he tensed as he inhaled sharply before relaxing again, then the Knife wielding Torin felt the small Mandible on his Hand press hard against it. Ah, he was yawning he mused and used one Talon to scratch against thin Hide on Garrus Neck.  
„Mrrrrnrrng...“, came a lazy – more purred than said – Greeting as the Boy raised his Head upwards and let go of Nihlus' Hand to give him proper Access to his Throat.

After indulging the little Guy in a lot of scratching his Throat- and Neckhide, the red Torin made to stand up. He was fully awake by now and the Kid was fully asleep again.  
When he was clothed and opened the Door to leave the Room, it revealed a palegrey Turian with a stoic face behind it, who had his Hand raise to probably ring the Chime.  
„Uuuh... Good morning uhm... Sir.“, Nihlus greeted unsure of himself.  
He heard how the older Male was heavily sniffing the Air while looking down to him. Spirits, this Torin was taller than himself by at least half a Head and had a very bulky Build that could rival Sarens.  
Narrowing his Eyes the General in front of him leaned down to him with a low Growl. A Warning to not move sounded in his Subvocals and Nihlus obliged.  
He hadn't done _Shit_ with Garrus. Yes, they would reek of each other very very much, but Castis would not find any other Smell on him, so he had nothing to hide. Thank the Spirits he stopped the little Guy when he did.  
Coming to that Conclusion as well, the palegrey Torin stood back and took a look over his Shoulder.  
There in his Bed laid Garrus, tangled in and mostly covered by his Blanket and still purring loudly.

Nihlus knew that Castis didn't approve of him or their Relationship, he thought was forced upon his Pahir with the Decision the Matriarch had made.  
The older Torin was grateful to him just like his Mate, but it still was not enough to be fully confident in his Pahirs Safety.  
The red Torin knew he was in for some serious Trouble, if he couldn't change Castis' Impression of him.  
He stood his Ground – though slightly unsure – against the others pressuring Glare at him, until a small Form passed them with a Yawn and kicked Castis' Shin, with no Strength behind the Kick, whithout stopping to walk past them.  
Stunned and stupefied the both of them watchted little Garrus as he innocently walked through the Hallway towards the Kitchen, stretching his Arms above his Head as he went.  
The Boy had woken up and gotten dressed while they had been staring at each other.  
A Sigh escaped the older Male and he looked back to Nihlus. „You better train hard. I am not as lenient as the Matriarch.“, he said before turning to follow his Pahir.

Saren was done with this Madlis. So truly done. It was huge, had really well designed Furnitur and was elegantly decorated. The Servants were really polite and the Guards understanding enough for his Status as Spectre to let him keep his Weapons.  
But the Members of the upper Clanbranches? Absolute horrid Behaviour towards him.  
They were whispering in a Way he could hear, when he passed them or looking disgusted. Some even pointed their Talons at him while speaking to another.  
Only because he was barefaced and had a Pair of Valluvian Horns, which was nonexistent in any Turian Clan other than the Arterius Clan.  
If by any chance you were either born with them or they grew later at the age between eleven to fifteen, they would be removed without hesitation.  
Without the Spirits Blessing, you would be cursed to have them and thus lead a miserably Life, as was the Belief.  
The silver Torin didn't believe in this though. His Brother Desolas was a well respected General of the Hierarchy, he himself the youngest Spectre to ever exist.  
His Patrem, who had been killed in Action before he was born, also had been a General and his Matrem, who died to a very severe Case of Corpalis two years after his Birth, had been a Lieutenant General.  
Both of them had been over a hundred Years old and as he was told, enjoyed their Lifes as Soldiers, hence the huge Agegap between him and his Brother, who also closed in on a hundred Years by now.  
The Arterius' Mainclan always produced highly decorated Soldiers, while their only Branchclan was made up of mostly Priests, Historians and even some Scholars.  
His Mainclan though was nearly dead by now. him and his Brother the only remaining Members of it.

Saren did not care for that though. Had not cared about that ever since he was thrown out and barefaced at the age of seven, when he found out he could use Biotics.  
His Brother was the only one who had not been bothered by that and bought a big Apartment just so he could help and raise him properly before he got dragged of to the Cabals at the age of nine.  
But Desolas always tried to keep in Contact with him, always encouraged him to keep going, when he felt like everything was too much.  
His Brother was the only Reason he had made it to a Spectre and had taught him to put his Respect where it was Due.  
He had seen what Garrus was Capable of firsthand. A Genius worth nurturing.  
Nihlus as well. The young Torin had absolute no military Training. Only the previous Leader of the Group of Mercenaries he had lived with, had taught him a bit about Fighting.  
But his Reflexes were beyond great, he was able to bend his Body – in ways he thought impossible for a Turian – to dodge Enemy Gunfire and his normal running Speed rivaled another Turians Sprint. Also his Use of the Scimitar had impressed Saren deeply.  
He had the Talent but lacked the Training and the Spectre could and defintely would change that.

Nihlus was merrily talking with Garrus' Matrem, while being seated on the comfortable Couch in the Familys Living Room. Castis sat in an Armchair, reading on a Datapad, probably as an Alibi to keep watching him.  
Garrus played with his Filian Solana, who wasn't even four years yet. She really looked cute and definitely came after her Patrem with a slightly darker grey in her Plates, but had her Matrems Eyes and Mandibles Form. Her Fraten had nothing of his Patrems Look. Only his Eyes, when they were blue.

Castis looked up when he heard an OmniTool ping once and heard the red Torin excuse himself as he took a look. He sighed, when he saw what it was and looked conflicted.  
Garrus seemed to already know what this meant and nodded towards the young Male, who looked at him.  
The little Turian came to the Couch with his Filian on his Arms and handed her over to his Matrem, who took her willingly.  
Afterwards he climbed up the Couch and sat himself into Nihlus Lap to hug him while whispering something to him.  
The palegrey Torin watched everything. His Mandibles held tight to his Jaw and no Emotion escaping his Expression as he saw that his Pahir initiated the close and affectionate Contact.  
He felt kind of... jealous. Garrus had never been so touchy towards anyone. Infact he had seemed as if he hated or couldn't show Affection at all, as it was so rare when it happened, that it was nearly negligible.  
Castis had feared that his Pahir being a Genius would have made him into something of a Sociopath but he now saw that this was not the case.  
Had it been their fault for restricting him when he was younger?  
Kryik seemed to have helped him however he could and that might have gained him Garrus' Trust, but the older Torin still did not believe that this was without ulterior Motives.

Saying his Farewell to Garrus and his Family, or rather his Matrem and little Filian – as his Patrem had just given him a fierce Glare with narrowed Eyes and only offered him a Subvocal Rumble without any Meaning – was already harder than Nihlus had thought it would be.  
Adhana was cheerful and really easy to talk with. She also had treated him like he was a true part of the Family.  
Solana had just waved her tiny Hand and chirped a sad Subvocal 'See you again!' at him while Adhana had hugged him as a Goodbye.  
Garrus himself had come with him to the Madlis Entrance. They found Saren waiting for him right next to the Door, leaning crossarmed against the Wall with his Eyes closed.  
They both noticed that he was waiting for them to get it on with their Goodbyes, so he could take Nihlus and swiftly leave with him.  
There was nothing that needed to be said anymore. They already had said everything earlier but Garrus pulled on the red Torins Arm to make him come down to him.  
When they were both on his Eyelevel he simply pushed his Crest against Nihlus' for a second before slightly pulling back to give him space to decide what to make of this Gesture.  
Green Eyes went wide for a second but softened, as he gently closed in the distance again to push their Crests together.

Saren opened one Eye when he did not hear anything from the two, to see what they were doing. He was greeted with a very intimate sight of showing Affection to another. The Spectre had not anticipated this, but maybe he could use this to encourage Nihlus in his Training.  
When they were done with it, his Trainee stood again with twitching Mandibles and a shuddering Breath. Garrus just grinned at him, then left as fast as he could. He probably did not want to prolong this any longer.

The Dèahdread had come a long Ways, since he had obtained her. She had begun to feel like something of a 'Home' to Saren by now. And with every Upgrade he could lay his Hands on for her, she felt more and more like it.  
But for Nihlus? His 'Home' was left behind in the Vakarian Clan Madlis. So he did not look happy at the Moment even with the Opportunity to be trained by a Spectre, while they were on their way to the Citadel.  
The silver Torin did not mind though, he could relate to that after all.  
He would give him one more day to settle his Thoughts and start working him to absolute Exhaustion the next day after he had met with the Council.  
There would be no Time for him to dwell on anything but the Training, Food and Rest. That, Saren would make sure of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I don't like Castis and wanted for Garrus to do the same so he was a Jerk in Garrus previous Life.  
> But then I thought, "why not change the Character you had given him in your Mind into something a little more likeable and try again" so yeah. (still) Jerk, stoic, strict, overprotective and caring in his own way.  
> ...whatever... yeah.
> 
> Garrus is, even though thinking of what will come, enjoying his Time as a Child. Acting like one as well because fuck he just _**can**_!  
> He has plans laid out for him to follow through one at a Time. Some more straightforward like those Blueprints that were already mentioned. other a bit more complicated and Time consuming and impossible to do at the moment cause, duh, he's a child still.  
> Everything shall be explained in Due Time. Lol  
> Well gtg write that next chapter! Bye and till then! <3


	13. How to Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will shorten Close Quarters Combat with CQC, thank you very much for this little shorty.  
> And also I had wanted to always write out most numbers but nah.... I'll use them like everybody else. Its getting kinda annoying lol.

„And you are telling me that only now?!“ A young and very angry sounding Voice resounded in the Hallways of the Madlis.  
Garrus was beyond pissed. He had been back for four Months already and not a single Soul had thought it necessary, to tell him, that his Matrem had been elected as the next Matriarch.  
Chances were high that his Patrem would then also become Patriarch. They didn't have one currently, as he had died before Garrus was born.  
It had been decided on around a year ago, when he was still gone missing.  
No wonder everyone from the lower Branches called him ' _Young Master_ '.  
„What about Patriarch? Will there be one?“, he asked annoyed while he kept working on the Code of a defensive Weave for Armor.  
After spotting a Mistake in the last Line of Code, he growled low and deleted it to start again.  
The Tarin he had been talking with, also one of their Clans own Engineers, shook her Head.  
„Nope! They only asked your Patrem, but he denied it, said he would not have Time for that as a General and no one argued with him. He's no real Clan after all. Hell! Even I am more part of it though I'm only lowest Tier. Damned Rankbanger could just enter the Mainclan because he's a bloody General. Huh no Offence Lil' G.“  
That was good news. His Patrem had, because 90% of the Clan was wiped out after the Reapers, become the Vakarians strongest Pillar and they followed him. It had left him barefaced in the End.  
„None taken Rashe. I do think you are right.“  
He truly did think so. Castis originally hailed from a backwater Colony and only got to know his Matrem due to him being her Squadleader when she entered military Service.  
If he had not proven himself as an exceptional Individual and also did not have the damn palegrey Colour, that was truly rare outside the Vakarians Clan, he would have never been accepted by them. No one ever did. Rashe was a good example for that. His Clan had Use for her, as she was a damn good Engineer and fit into their Colourscheme, but she would never get up higher than the fourth Branchclan, as she held no Military Rank at all.

Things were changing already. Not on a Galaxie changing Scale of course but it was definitely obvious to him. Garrus was always deeply invested, when working on whatever he could think of.  
He had to prepare for the unknown as best as he could, while still keeping his Eyes on the Things he knew that would come.  
Some things of the History, he knew, should stay the same, while others definitely needed to be changed. And some other things neither should stay the same or needed to be changed. He simply could change them and he would.  
For now though it was sufficient to build some Armor, Weaponmods and Bits and Pieces of his very own Spacevessel. After four Months he already was done with it's Drive Core, the Mounts for the Weapon Systems and also some parts of the Thrusters.  
The Drive Core was a very heavily upgraded Version of the Normandy SR2's Tantalus drive core he had memorised from his previous Life. It was not as oversized as the original one for two Reasons. With all it's upgrades it simply wasn't necesarry for the first. The second Reason, the Vessel he had build it for was a lot smaller than the Normandy had been, or rather would be. She simply did not exist yet.

His own Vessel would not be finished in the next few Months, if he did not get any more Manpower.  
But it was alright.  
Rashe had proven to be damn good with following the Directions given in his Blueprints.  
She barely asked any Questions and only if she was truly stumped with the things that were too advanced for this Time. Seventy Years and truly advanced Reapertechnology to study, would make all this obsolete at one Point, but it would be fine then.  
As long as he did not ask Rashe to code his Programs she would be able to build this Ship even without him. Code was her, as she had once told him, Mortal Enemy and he would feel better doing it himself anyway.

„He's doing it again! Greg, look! I told you he does this at least once a day!“, Rashe whispered to the other Engineer, who was appointed to help Garrus.  
While she was still only 64 Years old, he was already well over 100. He, like her, was mated into the Clan and a little bit darker in his grey Tone.  
Greg looked towards the Source of the Tarins Gossip. Garrus sat with his Back against the Wall on the Floor, leaning his Elbows on his Knees and looked at particularly nothing at all but a Spot somewhere on the Floor in front of him.  
„Just like that! He won't even twitch with his Talons for at least the next 20 Minutes! And when he's done he'll be pissed. He always is! Like someone just killed his best Buddy! I mean, he's cute and really brilliant, just look at all this Shit we built the past few Months, but sometimes he just creeps me out! Sometimes like... now!“, she blabbered in the older Torins Ears which led him to sigh annoyingly.  
„Listen Rashe, you said it yourself. He's brilliant and maybe he needs these 20 Minutes a Day to think some things through before he can begin to Work on them!“, he said, before he went back to work on a Piece of a Spaceship Thruster. Geniuses always were kind of eccentric in his Eyes.  
The Tarin scoffed at him, but followed his Example to continue working while grumbling.  
Garrus infact was not sitting around thinking about Engineering at all. He was trying to get some Data together with his Visor and thinking about Ways he could us to Progress with his Reaperproblem.  
He most of the Time came up with... nothing much. Everything would have to wait for at least another... 10 Years. Most of his trusted Aides weren't even born yet! He would not trust just about anybody with his Tasks!  
Especially Mordin! He would need this Genius of a Salarian for quite a few things. But no, he would only be born sometime in the following 5 Years.  
Thane was still an Infant at this Time as well and it would take another 15 Years at least before he could be of any Use to him.  
Liara was just out of Reach at the Moment, not because of her, she was old enough, but because of himself being a Child, she would simply refuse to meld their Minds together, as it would pose to much of a Threat to him.  
She was the only Asari he would ever Trust with all his Knowledge, or to even consider a Mindmeld with. And he needed her again as the Shadow Broker as soon as possible.  
A low Growl escaped him. It was just pointless for now, no matter how many Times he thought about this!

Calling it absolutely hard, demanding and exhausting to the Bone was the Understatement of the Century.  
Nihlus felt like he was killed day after day. Over and over and over again.  
Okay, he had to admit, it had already gotten easier. At the Beginning Saren had handed him his own Ass over in bitesized Pieces every day and he hadn't even used his Biotics.  
By now he could somewhat keep up with the silver Torin in CQC. And when it looked like he could pin him, the Ass used his Biotics, telling him to always be prepared of the unexpected.  
He had build up enough Muscles by now as well. He still was slender and he would never become bulky.  
Well damn he was sexy before, but now he felt like a Model straight out of a Fornax Turian Edition.  
He had always trained somewhat to be fit, but this was serious Workout and any more Musclemass would impact his Flexibility.  
When he had told Saren that, the older Torin nodded with a satisfied Grin. „Then we will adjust your Workout to build up Stamina instead.“, he had said.  
And now he was running and running. And... running. Oh and dodging gunfire and some Laserbeams while he was at it.  
„I will enter the Base, hack into their Systems and get the Information we came for, while you keep them distracted.“ Yeah... Thanks Saren! He really **_loved_** this Training! The Spectre had given him one, _**One!**_ singular Pistol and Thermal Clip.  
„'Use it wise.' he said! 'Only make a Shot when you know it will be deadly.' he said! Fuck you Saren!“, the red Torin growled to himself, after hiding in Cover.  
„There were 25 Mercenarys and I had 24 Shots. Fucking hell!“ Even though every Shot of him had counted one Kill until now, he still would be off to one Kill no matter what he did. „'Real Life and Death Battles will be the best Training for you. Use your Head instead of your Muscles.“, he mimicked the Biotics Way of speaking in an annoyed Fashion.  
Use his Head, huh? Saren had told him, he was not allowed to kill his Enemys in any other way than with the Pistol. Smashing in their Heads with this tiny Thing would just not be possible. The Hornet was just to light for that. He was also not allowed to just take another Thermal Clip from a dead Merc.  
This would be Tricky, but maybe he could pull it off.

Saren was long done with downloading the Data he needed and watched the red Torin through a Window. He had to think about a Way to achieve his Goal, as he could not siimply bruteforce his Way through. For now he did quite okay, had made every Shot count but how would he get past the little Riddle he had given him?  
There was an easy Way to get past it. Most Mercenarys were Idiots, especially the Bloodpack, and as the Spectre watched his Trainee come to exactly that Conclusion he had to Grin at how he used this small little Detail to his Advatage.

The Knife loving Torin engaged three Bloodpacks, one Krogan and two Vorcha, in Close Combat until the Krogan charged him and simply run over his own Friends, effectively crushing them, while Nihlus mounted him and shot him point blank into his Crest.  
The Krogan was not dead, but could not move anymore and would die soon enough as even a Krogans Regeneration couldn't heal a partially destroyed Brain.  
Even if it would heal, he would be unable to get back his Wits, so he posed no Threat any longer.

Every Mercenary was killed in the End. Nihlus had missed a Shot, but still had one last Shot left in his Clip.  
While he searched through the Corpses and took their Creditchits and a few Thermal Clips, just to be safe, he activated the Comms. „Done. I'm sure your also done and had fun watching me struggle.“ He heard a Chuckle on the other End. „You are not wrong. Return to the Ship, we will meet there.“ The Comms closed again at that, so Nihlus went back the Way he got here, still being annoyed and growling lowly to himself.

Back on the Déahdread the younger Torin was just done with the World. Saren watched his Trainees Antics with light Amusement, before he set Course towards the Citadel.  
Nihlus was doing good. Exceptional even and it was Time to see how good he would do in the Spectres Battle Simulator.  
He could even gain himself a small Reward, if he did good at this little Test. Something like... 2 full free Days that he could spend however he liked.  
Of course he wouldn't tell him about that until he did earn them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow <3  
> So here there are some reasons, why Garrus has not simply contacted anyone yet.  
> They simply don't exist yet or are still children, don't have their Adults self Skills and so on and so forth.


	14. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have to work hard the next few days to get some Chapters up!  
> Hope you enjoy this one! Have fun!

_Pain shot through his Body, as he felt his Armor melt and fuse with his Plates, because of the Intense Heat, that hit his Back together with a huge Weight.  
He fell to the Ground, buried beneath whatever had hit him and slowly burning him. Screams tried to come out of his Throat but only a bloody Gurgle escaped him, as he scratched along the Ground in front of him, somehow trying to free himself with his only free right Hand.  
Three Pairs of Feet came to a Halt in front of him and he stopped his struggling. His Eyes widened as he saw what stood there in front of him.  
'No no no no! Not again! No please, Spirits, NO!'_

Saren Arterius, currently the youngest Spectre, had now officially taken a Mentee. The Council had seen Nihlus' Results and had wanted for him to be trained into a Spectre.  
At first they had wanted another Spectre to train him, Jondam Bau was their first thought, but he had informed them, that Kryik had been found and already trained by Saren, so why not leave him there and he did not have the Time at the Moment.  
In the End, it had been the red Torins own Words that led the Council to their Decision.  
„Nah, Saren is damn strict and really loves torturing me with his Methods. But it's kinda fun and he's already planning on how to make it worse, so he's probably prepared better than any other Spectre.“  
He had said it like a Dismissal, like it did not truly mattered to him.

_3 People stood there in front of him. A few Droptlets of Rain came down upon them. The Sky above was filled with dark grey Clouds and he heard an ominous Rumble in the far Distance.  
He knew this Place. He had been here once. But why was he here again? Had he failed them again? 6 Eyes looked down on him while he stretched out his Arms towards his Lovers Feet, trying to reach them. They were too far away. He was still trapped beneath that huge burning Weight.  
„You are not good enough!“, he heard an electric Voice that resembled Sarens.  
He looked up to the one who Spoke. He saw him, how Sovereign had left him. Disfigured, a mere Husk of himself. More Machine than Turian. Insidious.  
„They will still come, still get us. You cannot stop them.“ This time it was Shepards Voice that spoke to him._

After that Meeting with the Council the silver Torin told his new Protégé, that he was free to do whatever he wanted for 2 full Daycycles. He had not expected for the younger one to let out a tired 'Yay' and go straight to Bed immediatly falling asleep.  
While Nihlus was dead to the World, the Spectre looked what missions were currently available in his Sector and restocked on supplies.  
8 Hours later, the red Torin sad in the Ships Mess, lazily eating a Rationbar, while he still looked like he was better off sleeping.  
The worst part of the Training was over as Nihlus already had been quite fit already before they started.  
As his Body was now mostly up to speed, he now had to get the younger Torins Mind there as well.  
So Nihlus would feel much more mentally drained instead of physically in the coming months.  
Saren had noticed that his Protégé could read, but barely write and his Knowledge about his own Race and their History was nearly nonexistent. The Mercs had not bothered to teach him much when it wasn't fighting.  
He had learned how to read by himself and also how to bypass Security. It was still below mediocre though and the Spectre would help him change that. The younger Torin was, after all, a very intelligent Individual. But without proper Teaching, there was just so much he could achieve in his Life.  
They still had more than 3 Months of Time to get at least some Knowledge into his Head, before they would go and fetch Garrus.

_Looking from Saren to Shepard, he saw a Human with dull brown Eyes. He was scorched black on half of his Face. His left Side was punctured with Holes, and the Arm was missing entirely from the Shoulder.  
The Uniform he wore was either ripped apart or charred black and fused to Skin. Both his Legs looked like pieces of Coal that could just break apart at any Moment, his Boots were completely missing.  
„I had them destroyed. Why did you come back here? You made my Sacrifice pointless. Now they will come again. Everything we fought for is lost. It is your fault.“  
He tried to answer, but only wet gurgling Sounds escaped his Maw._

Half a Year was over fast. Saren made sure, he never got bored and his Thoughts rarely got Time to stray to Garrus and how he was doing.  
Now they were back at the Vakarian Madlis, waiting for someone to let them in.  
Both Torin felt that something was off though, even while they only stood in front of the huge Madlis.  
Finally a Servant opened the Door and let them in. This Time, they did not need a Guide and Nihlus went straight to Garrus' Familys Wing while Saren went to get an Audience by the Matriarch.  
The Air got thicker the closer the red Torin got to his Destination.  
He chimed the Doorbell and nervously waited. Adhana opened the Door.  
She looked Pale and her usual grassgreen Eyes looked dull and worried. Her Face lightened up, when she saw him and immediatly pulled him inside and into an Embrace.  
Nihlus immediatly got worried. Something had happened to Garrus. Damn it.

_It was painful. Seeing them, hearing them. How they looked at him, how they spoke to him. He just wanted to save them, not make things worse.  
„You can change things.“ Now it was Nihlus who spoke. „There is still Time.“ He looked over to him. A single blue Line of cobalt Blood ran down his Face, seeping out of a Hole in his Crest slightly above his right Eye.  
It dripped down from the Tip of his Mandible. His normally green Eyes now greyish and his redbrown Hide and Plate much paler than it should be.  
„You can save us. But not in the Way you are trying. You will fail.“ The Heat on his Back traveled towards his Legs, burning them, as he dug his Claws deep into the grey ashern Soil in Pain, leaving deep Clawmarks behind._

There were a slight hasty beeping Sound in the Room, that had once been Garrus Bedroom.  
It now looked more like a Hospital Room. Medical Devices stood around the Bed, that was now standing in the Middle of the Room instead of next to the Wall, where it had been the last time he had slept here.  
And inside the Bed? Garrus lied there, connected through Tubes and Cables to the Devices around him.  
„What... happened to him?“, he asked with a raspy Voice. His Mouth felt much drier than it should be all of a sudden.  
Garrus Matrem shook her Head. „He got sick 7 Weeks ago. He was scared to sleep and began to speak of weird things no one understood. And then he was found unconcious inside the Caman. That was 4 Weeks ago, he did not wake up since.“, she explained.  
„We called so many Doctors, Specialists but none found what was Wrong with him. They all concluded that he has vicious Nightmares by the Activity of his Brain, but nothing else. It is usually connected to a faster Heartrate when his Dreams get worse, the Doctors said.“  
„...So he is getting worse right now again...?“, Nihlus asked as the beeping Sound he heard was picking up in Speed even more.  
„Yes...“

_There was no other way. He shook his Head. Nihlus... he was wrong.  
It was not a decision he would make. They would not break him. He would not end up like that.  
The Pain in his Body got worse. He felt the Heat above him invading his Back, burning his Plates and Hide away. He could not feel his Legs anymore.  
„You can make all of this stop. All you have to do is...“ Nihlus Voice trailed off. The World around him shook all of a sudden.  
The Weight on his Back lifted and he was free to Move. But he could not. There were no Legs left to stand on, his left Arm mangled beyond Repair and his right Arm had no Strength to pull him along the Ground.  
„Please... wake up for me...“ Wake... up? Was he dreaming now? „...could help... only... up... back... me.“ He did not understand. Nihlus had walked towards him, kneeled in front of him but his Words sounded distant. Like he was very far away. „You alone, cannot change our Fate.“  
Something began to move below him in the Ground. It slowly moved upwards right where his Stomach was and he saw more than felt, how Nihlus put his oh so pale Hand on his right Shoulder._

The Door opened behind them again. Saren came into the Room closely followed by one of the Servants, who had an apologetic and fearful Look on his Face.  
He looked at Nihlus, who sat on Garrus Bed, trying to soothe the young Turian, before his Attention turned to the Tarin. He slightly bowed his Head to her.  
„May I take a look at him? I have a Medical Degree and already have seen many things a normal Doctor never comes across, while being a Spectre.“, he asked her and she sighed.  
„Everything that could possibly help is Welcome...“, she stated and moved out of the Way.  
His Protégé also made Way for him as he moved to the Bed.  
After a good while of reading through Data and looking the Boy up from Crest to Toe, he turned to the other three in the Room.  
„Has he ever come into Contact with a Prothean Artifact? Or you, while you were pregnant with him?“, he asked. Adhana looked startled at first but after a Moment of consideration, she shook her Head in a Negative.  
„No, there was nothing like that during his Time here.“  
„Nothing during his Time with me either!“, Nihlus chimed in.  
The Spectre nodded and looked back to the Boy reading through the Data again.  
He came to the same Conclusion like before, but with the Child himself unconcious, he could not ask him to confirm what the other two had said.  
„He did have Nightmares before.“, the red Torin said suddenly.  
„I always soothed them for him and he could not remember them the next morning.“  
His Heartrate sped up even more at that Moment. „Then try that again. If it gets even worse than this, he'll simply die of a Heartattack.“, the Spectre said.  
He crossed his Arms while he and Adhana watched Nihlus settle back next to Garrus and stroked his Crest gently, whispering something to him in a gentle, but concerned Voice.

_“You will join us.“ The two Turians spoke. „One Way, or another.“  
The thing below Ground finally buried itself out of the Soil. It pierced his Stomach and he saw how Nihlus pushed down on both of his Shoulders, holding him down.  
He struggled. Clawed and pushed at the red Torins Arms.  
He felt the Thing below him go deeper into him. Through him.  
Blood sprayed from his Mouth as his gurgling Sounds got louder because he tried to scream in Pain.  
Then he was lifted from the Ground. He saw what it was that had pierced through him.  
'No! No! No!' He felt himself slide down the so called Dragonstooth, while he punched and scratched on it.  
His three Lovers looked up to him. Shepard looked away with a shuddering Breath after a Moment, while Saren came closer next to Nihlus, whose Face wore a truly pained Expression.  
The Human disintegrated slowly into Dust.  
Despair painted his face as he watched him scatter in the Winds.  
Cables, Tubes and whatnot slowly creeped into his Body.  
Colour faded from his Vision and finally his Voice returned but it was not truly his own. It was kind of metallic, electric.  
„Don't leave me alone!“ he called out towards the Human, who was nearly gone.  
„You are not alone. You still have me. You have us. Garrus. We are here for you. Let us help you.“ Nihlus below him spoke again with a Keen in his Voice. It sounded distant again, but not as far away as before. He could understand it this time.  
„How...?“, he asked weakly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm I hope all the Emotions I tried to get inside this Nigtmare was carried over into my writing.  
> Like still slight hope, confusion, hurt, pain, hopelessness.  
> It was a fascinating write though nonetheless. I need to work harder still though.  
> Hmm still so much work to do....  
> Well cya next chap <3


	15. The Cycle

It had been days already and his Protégé refused to leave the Boy, saying he needed him. He was not wrong.  
Garrus condition did not worsen and his Heartrate did not spike up that often anymore.  
But Saren still wanted to leave. They could not waste their Time here, waiting Weeks for the Boy to get better.  
Especially as he could not find anything that could justify his Condition except the Data that made him assume that a Prothean Artifact might be involved. It could explain a lot about the Boy, but his Matrem said he never encountered one.  
As well as the nonsensical Things he had said before he was found unconcious. Adhana had told him what those were.  
' _ **They will come. Can't sleep. Must work. Need to change the Outcome. Must save them. Can't happen again. The Cycle must not continue. Must be stopped. Again.**_ '  
It definitely sounded like something he had already heard once by one very confused Scientist.

The Spectre was annoyed while he read through the Data again and again.  
He had come here to get the Clans Approval, take Garrus and leave the same Day again.  
Now he had been stuck here doing effectively nothing for over a Week already and his Work was cumulating like crazy.  
At least Castis was currently out on a Mission for the Hierarchy for a While and could not step on his Nerves further.  
He threw the Pad on the Table in front of him with a snarl and was just about to go to Nihlus to tell him, he could either forget about his Spectretraining or leave with him right this instant, when the younger Torin stormed through the Door.  
„He woke up!“, he barked to him breathlessly before he just went back the Way he came.  
Saren followed him and when they were inside the Room, he saw a single Pair of Eyes focusing on him as he stepped next to the Bed.  
He pulled the Feedingtube as gently as he could out of Garrus Mouth, but frowned when no reaction at all came.  
It should have made the Boy cough and complain in one Way or another but all it did was that it made his Breath stutter for a Moment and blink once before he was silently staring at him again. „I need to stop you.“, he heard the near silent Whisper coming from the Boy.  
„Stop you to kill him. He must live. Your Mind needs to stay at Peace. Not war. Eyes, natural. Keep that. Need to change things.“  
„He came into contact with an Artifact. There is no other Reason for this Behaviour.“, the silver Torin said to Nihlus as he motioned him to step back. They were alone in Garrus' Room. His Matrem was currently taking care of her Petri and did not yet know her Pahir was 'awake'. It would not do her much good to see him like this anyway.  
The Boys Pupils were constricted to mere Slits and he stared at him without blinking.  
„Kid.“, he adressed him and sat on the Bed next to him, not touching him but keeping up with the younger ones Stare. „What have you seen? What do you need to change?“  
„...“  
It took a While before Garrus finally looked away at the Ceiling, Breath even, then looking at Nihlus. „...The Priests must not come into Contact with it. The Monolith will corrupt them...you. You will destroy it. You will kill him. Your mind will be at War forever. You cannot forgive. Easy Prey for them.“

„What was he talking about?“, Nihlus asked looking worried at his Mentor as they now sat in the Living Room. Garrus had not spoken anything anymore afterwards. This whole encounter had just felt...wrong. Weirdly wrong.  
„I don't know. But he is not awake. Yet. Whatever it is he came across is corrupting his Mind and he will probably lose it at some point, if he hasn't already.“  
Maybe that Monolith he was talking about, was what he had encountered? And he was talking to him. Who would he kill? Who was ' **he** '? And who were ' **they** '?  
His interest was piqued and his earlier Annoyance completely forgotten as he contemplated the Childs Words.  
It was too similar to what he had already come across once. Back then he just thought the Salarian Scientist had purely gone mad.  
He probably had, but his Words also probably held truth behind them.  
He remembered one Phrase especially. ' _The Cycle must continue._ ' Garrus had said that one as well, if he believed the Boys Matrem. Only one difference. ' _The Cycle must **not** continue._' It was foreboding.

„His Brainwaves are going haywire. He's in great Pain. Physically and real. And it lookes like he is constantly loosing more and more functionality of his Body. His right Arm is the only Limb his Brain is aware of currently.“, Saren said as he looked over the new Readings of Garrus' Vitals.  
„The Nightmares?“, Adhana asked as she watched her Pahir twitch and Whimper on his Bed, Eyes opened wide in Horror, but he was far from being awake.  
Nihlus sat next to the Young Turian on the Bed, stroking along his Crest with one Hand and petting his Shoulder with the other. He felt a Tremor go through the small Body after a while and he laid both Hands on his Shoulders, watching him concerned.  
„Yes. If we can wake him up for real now, it all should be salvageable.“  
The Boy suddenly screamed followed by a loud Wail of Pain and began clawing at Nihlus with his right Hand. „No! No! No!“  
The red Torins Arms were scratched bloody within seconds and he backed off at the sudden Pain, out of Garrus' Reach.  
He looked helpless to his Mentor, who watched the Child with a Frown, then heard a keen and the Spectre beckoned him back to the Bed. „Don't leave me alone!“  
„He needs to wake, now!“, the Spectre said and Nihlus complied.  
Sitting back on the Bed he took Garrus right Hand in his and squeezed gently. „You are not alone.“, he began talking to him.  
„You still have me. You have us, Garrus. We are here for you. Let us help you.“ He could not choke down the Keen that came together with his Words.  
After a small Moment of squirming, pale Eyes focused on him but still looked more like they were looking through him.  
„How...?“, he asked weakly and it nearly broke Nihlus' Heart. It sounded so pained and hopeless.  
He pushed his Crest against Garrus' and pulled him up from the Bed into his Arms.  
„You have to wake up.“, he whispered while he stroke the back of his Head and Neck.  
A Gasp followed by a Mewl, then a Keen. First nearly silent but picking up in Volume quick.

Saren had left the Madlis with the promise to return again to take both of them with him.  
The Matriarch had finally allowed it after Adhana had reported her Pahirs wakening being closely related to Nihlus Presence and him passing her Test in their Battle Simulator. Even if it was just barely.  
The Spectre ordered him to watch Garrus Condition and always stay with him.  
Even though the Boy had been clingy with Nihlus before, it now was bordering on Obsession.  
He had cried for hours in his Embrace after he truly woke up, spoke about how happy he was, he was alive and well.  
The same happened to Saren, who was visibly confused about that, but still held him close to himself as he wept freely in his Arms.  
He did not have a close Relationship to Garrus. They didn't really know each other at all if he was looking at it truthfully. Or did they?  
The Spectre wasn't sure anymore. Well yes of course he did not know the Boy, but he had come into Contact with something, that let him know things he could not under normal circumstances.  
At least that was, what he thought to be the Case.  
Possibly that Monolith he had talked about. And it somehow seemed to be connected to himself.  
He decided to speak to the Boy again, if he was still sane, when he returned from this Mission. A few really slippery Pirates that raided some Volus and Elcor Colonys needed to be stopped.

Sleep would not come easily to Garrus. He tried to resist it with everything he could. And when he did finally sleep, it was plaqued by more Nightmares.  
Nihlus could sooth him to calm down and leave him with some much needed dreamless Hours of sleep, but it never felt like it was enough.  
The white Turian understood one Thing now though and he did not like it.  
While it may annoy Saren, when he returned and also Nihlus, he had no other Choice in the matter as to stay close to them. Especially to the latter of the two.  
The red Torin had always been grounding for him in his previous Life. Calm, caring, sensible and full of Humor. Of course insatiable in Bed as well.  
The silver Spectre on the other side only allowed intimacy on an emotional Level very rarely. Mostly being annoyed if Nihlus or Garrus himself wanted to care for the older Torin when he looked like he needed it. And mostly uncaring if they needed some comfort.  
Saren now was different. His Brother was still alive. He did not held a Grudge against himself or the Humans yet and Garrus would not let that happen.  
He knew that the current Saren was also caring towards those he trusted and would indulge them in a whole lot more of Nihlus and his Whims. The red Torin had told him how the Spectre had been before his Brothers Death. He had always been curious how a caring Saren would look like.  
So Shanxi would not happen to Desolas.

While Garrus more or less recovered from the Things that had happened, Nihlus was worried. The little Guy constantly wore a Frown on his Face and looked tired.  
He did his best to comfort him at Night, when the Nightmares returned, but he never got enough restful sleep.  
As the days went by his Insomnia did lighten a bit, so the Soon-to-be-Spectre was hopeful.  
It was not easy though. Garrus couldn't move around yet, because his Legs just would not listen to him and he would always complain loudly when the older Torin had to leave the Room.  
Saren had warned them, it would take the Child a while to get back to full functionality, so he left him behind to care for him.  
He had told him, that he could not leave the Problems, that stacked up in the Galaxys Sector he was responsible for, alone any longer and would return when things were settled.  
It was also unwise to bring Garrus along in his current Condition.  
Even though the Spectre was really good with medical Matters, the Boy needed to rest before he could go around traveling the Galaxy with them.  
Nihlus would see to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Wrist hurt! grrr D: I will not surrender! Chapter 20 I will reach you this year!  
> 5 More to go.  
> Garrus was talking weird stuff. Lol.  
> Well hope you enjoyed! see ya next Chap <3


	16. Monolith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I doubt I can get to make the 20th Chapter this Year. Uh Christmas suddenly hit and i was totally unprepared! *Cough* No srsly my Family just hauled my Ass up to their Home and i lost all fucking chances to use the 2 Holidays to write and now that i am back Home i am hit with a damned Writers Blockage.  
> Great!  
> Well anyway I was able to produce this one and things should spice up again after this one.

After 3 Months Garrus was finally able to fully use his Body again.  
He had been caught in this Nightmare for too long and Saren had been adamant about the Fact that it wasn't a natural one, which was the Reason his Body deteriorated acording to it's happenings.  
The young Turian knew the Reason and he knew, that he would never be able to completly shake it off.  
He would have to talk to Saren at some Point, but for now it still was not a good Idea to get anyone involved.  
The Spectre still lacked the necessary Equipment for Most of the Things they would have to get their Hands on and he did not like the Fact, that his Actions changed how Things unfolded in History.  
Minor Things were already impacting History by quite a lot. Of course not in a Galaxy changing Manner, but enough to make him hesitant to, well... change Galaxy changing Parts of History.  
One example was the Relay 314 Incident.  
It was said, that the Turians had shot first. One Ship had been able to escape their very first Clash and reported what happened and the Alliance striked back in Selfdefence, destroying the Turian Vessels.

Well... he had believed that. Really it was typical for his People. Not a single Survivor came back from that Clash and was able to refute, what the Alliance had told the Council.  
No one really doubted them though. Not even his People.  
But then he went on and gathered Information with Liaras Help.  
He had not been able to believe his Eyes. Things he did not know about for Decades after Nihlus' and Sarens Deaths about them had been hidden in the Shadow Brokers Data.  
Information about their Lifes, their Actions, Familys and Achievements.  
Desolas had been killed by his younger Brothers own Hands, because of an ancient Monolith on Shanxi during the First Contact War.  
The Reason for that War had not been the Turian who had shot first but the Humans, making the whole Galxy kind of Wary of his People and themselves at the same Time!  
Garrus had been furious about that in his previous Life.  
He definitely wanted to change the Outcome of that damned War, or rather, he had wanted to not let it happen at all.  
Now though? The second Monolith had to be destroyed on Shanxi. He had to do it.

The first Monolith could never be found by Desolas and Saren.  
The Spectre would never have been indoctrinated, if he had not been there and come into contact with that Monolith.  
The Destruction of the first Monolith though brought Rise to another Problem. Coming close to it would make anyone want to protect it.  
It was a surefire Way to get indoctrinated immediatly, if he believed what the Shadow Brokers Data had supplied him, however that Yahg had gotten that Information, he had no Clue, but whatever.  
It was hidden in Temple Palaven right here on Palaven herself.  
Most of the Arterius Clan were religious People, that probably were indoctrinated already for Decades, as they had been preaching there day after day.  
Entry was forbidden for the ' _Common_ ' and only the ' _Chosen Ones_ ' were allowed to enter the Deeper Parts of Temple Palaven.  
Desolas Behaviour would suddenly start to change at some Point without a proper Reason.  
That would probably be the Time he came into Contact with the Monolith.

In his previous Life, Saren had ordered Palaven Command to use an Orbtial Strike to destroy the Tempel and prevent a ' _ **Bioweapon Emergency**_ ', using his Title as a Spectre. They would have to do that again.  
But a lot earlier in this Timeline. 4 Whole Years infact, so Desolas could never walk into the deeper Parts of Temple Palaven.  
Neither Waiting, nor Rushing to talk with the Silver Spectre would do him any good at all.  
Especially because Saren would not be able to trust him yet. Nihlus? Not completly yet either.  
Their Bond existing but still too weak.  
He could tell the red Torin, he would believe him everything but the older Torin just wouldn't or rather couldn't. Distrust just rooted in his very Being.

First things first: Give a bit of Information but not too much, then gain Sarens Trust, then talk, then Bomb the hell out of Temple Palaven using Sarens Spectre Status, then get older, then become Lovers again, then make sure Saren keeps his left Arm, maybe that one earlier then getting older, or become Lovers, or both.  
And last but not Least use all his Knowledge to uncover the Crucible and blast the Reapers into Nirvana.  
Like that it all sounded so damn easy, but it just wasn't. Spirits knew, what kind of things would happen in the meantime. After all, History took other Turns he could not prepare for as he changed it bit after bit.

Nihlus felt more and more reliefed as days went by, but also stayed worried about little Garrus.  
The Child was always in thought, staring at him or pacing around the Rooms when he wasn't working on this Spaceship of his.  
At least he was getting back to his old self and he was getting more Sleep by now.  
Nihlus himself too as he now could sleep through a few Nights as well and did not need to soothe the Boys Nightmares every few Hours anymore.  
Garrus had even asked when Saren would return and they could join him.  
He had a few Upgrades ready for the Déahdread that he could install as soon as he could get to work on her.  
So the older Torin made a Vidcall to the Spectre and hoped it would connect, while he waited in Garrus' Bedroom on his Bed. The Boy was currently in his Engineering Workshop.  
It took half an Hour for the silver Torin to pick up the Call and an exhausted //Kryik// came as his Greeting.  
„Uh hey... Is this a bad Time? I can call you again after you rested a bit? You look horrible.“  
//No. It's fine. How is the Boy?//  
„He's doing fine. Has been asking for you and can't wait to install some Upgrades to your Ship.“  
//So his Condition is improving... Have you asked him about his Nightmares?//  
„Yeah. He said he feels like it was something important, but no amount of thinking brings any Results. I also asked him, if he remembers anything that could be even remotely Prothean that he came across at some point. He hasn't answered to that yet.“  
At that Point Garrus walked into his Room and saw the Vidcall. He ran over Towards Nihlus and seated himself in the older Ones Lap, who put his free Hand on his Shoulder. „Hi!“, he simply greeted and purred slightly. He was happy to see the Spectre, even if it was only through a Vidcall.  
The silver Torin rumbled back a Greeting before he got right into Business.  
//Hey Kid. Kryik told me you are doing better already. Anything about your Nightmares or any Artifact you possibly saw you can remember?//  
The Boy looked at him for a While before lowering his Face and looked down at his Hands in his Lap. „Yes... It's.... here. Somewhere. It's dangerous.“  
Nihlus Hand squeezed his Shoulder softly.  
//Here? You mean on Palaven? How dangerous?//  
There was another Pause and when Garrus answered it was with a Keen.  
„Mind alters. Connection established after only coming close. No Escape. I have not come close. But it speaks to me. They speak to me. They tell me to go to it. I refuse. I do not want the Cycle to continue. I-“ //What do you mean with the Cycle? What is it?// Saren interrupted him leaning closer to the Screen.  
The Boy stared at him. No Word came from him as he seemed lost in Thought, again.  
Just as Nihlus opened his Mouth to stop this Discussion, he continued.  
„They died. 50.000 Years the ones before them died. Like the ones before them and the ones before them and those before them. And so on. Always around 50.000 years it happenes again. They will come again. Harvest, Reap, Destroy and leave just to come back again in 50.000 years.“

Saying that he was shocked, was the understatement of the Century.  
Saren had heard many things already, seen them as well and even found a few Prothean Artifacts himself. Some were merely small Datacaches that wouldn't be worth much.  
Others were capable to drive some Peope utterly crazy.  
Garrus did not look crazy. He did not act crazy.  
He sounded crazy because of what he had said, but the Spectre did not think he was.  
Of course he would throughouly examine him, when he was back to make sure of that.  
He told Nihlus to get things ready as he would be there for them in a few Days.  
They could say Goodbye to Garrus' Family in Peace and come to his private Dock, while he kept far away from that damned Madlis on his Ship and wait for them.  
Nihlus had kept up with his Training and his Body stayed in tip top Shape so they could get right back to where they had left off.  
At least something was going perfectly right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garrus is Bullshitting Saren again like a Pro.  
> Well I will get to work on the next Chapter tommorrow. At least i will get to Chapter 17 then. x'D  
> Next Chapter Nihlus and Saren will get up on some Action again and Garrus will happily join in on it. See ya then <3


	17. Troubling Mission

Garrus had done short Work with the Déahdreads Weapon systems and Shield Generators as they were easy to upgrade, while Saren and Nihlus stocked up on Supplies.  
It had been the Upgrades the Vakarian Clan had promised to gift the Spectre and even though they had send someone to install them, the Boy had send them away and done it himself.  
He had been delighted to see that the Ship was now getting closer to both the Exterior and Interior Design to what he remembered.  
It only lacked a few Upgrades and Garrus still had 2 ready at the Moment.  
The first would be an Automated Cleaning Module for Armor and Weapons, that should be installed inside the Decontamination Chamber, while the second one was an overall Upgrade for the Medbays Systems and Devices.  
Even going so far as to put in a Mech with a VI that could improve itself on Medical Knowledge and even do Surgery, if necessary.  
It would be clumsy at that at first but with additional Data it could improve fast and do a good Job at keeping Saren alive if he was ever hurt too bad to dress his own Wounds.

The Spectre had not been happy when he found the Boy working in his Medbay on something that resembled a stationary Mech.  
He was fine with a VI that could help him around the Ship, but he did not like the Idea of havin a Mech in his Medbay.  
„It's simple, Saren. You don't have to use it. It will be constantly turned off after it's fully updated and it will automaticly run some Scans for new Software, whenever you are docked on the Citadel.  
It will then update your Databanks and other Devices for better Treatments for specific Wounds or Illnesses and can help you gather Insight for whatever you might not have encountered before.  
I install it rather, not for you to use it, but to be used on you, if you are ever in need of immediate medical Care, neither Nihlus or I could give you.“, Garrus explained without even looking at the older Torin.  
Fine, the Child definitely had not gone Mad. Mad enough to piss him off, yes, but he could understand his Reasoning and thus reluctantly let him do his Work.

While the Kid worked in his Medbay, Nihlus was seated in his Messhall and pooring over some Mathematical Conjecture the Spectre had given him.  
Fighting Techniques and some Tactical Knowledge was sufficiently there for now, but he definitely needed to raise his IQ.  
He wasn't dumb by any means, just uneducated and Saren really wanted to change that and he had to, in order to Teach him some more intricate technological things like Hacking.  
The red Torin had some knowledge about that, but it was self tought and full of Holes and everyone could track him through every System.  
Much to the Knife Wielders Chagrin he had to learn some Mathematics so he could get better at working with Code, but he never complained and did not hesitate to ask the Spectre anything he didn't understand.  
It was even kind of funny to watch him scratch his Crest frustrated and growling at the Datapad, as if that would solve the Problem.

Garrus proved to be an asset even when they were Planetside on a Mission.  
He did stay back on the Ship but had send a small Drone ahead of them to do some proper Recon.  
It was equipped with a Stealthcloak that hid it from Heatscanners and also made it invisible for all Colourschemes and Lights, also it was nearly silent as it hovered in the air and flew around their Enemys Base.  
It's Radiosignal as well was so small that it just blended in the already existing surrounding Radiation.  
Damn this Boy and all his useful Tech!  
//The Base is heavily guarded Saren. They have a full Squat of Snipers all around it plus around 40 Guards patroling the outer Perimeter.  
I can't get Inside the Building just yet, but what I've seen through the Windows, there are a lot of Guards also on Patrol.  
There are also 7 unmanned Turrets with at least 2 People around each, placed on the outer Line of the Base. This won't be easy!//  
Saren listened to the Kids report through their Com, while he and Nihlus were hidden in a Burrow in the Ground around 4 Kilometres away from the Enemys Base and growled lowly.  
What had been labeled as an easy Mission had just become a high risk one.  
Damn the Council and their bad Intel. Whatever, he was stuck with this Mission now and they had to pull through it.  
They would need to infiltrate it, get their Hands on whatever secret Data these Guys were hiding and then destroy the Base.  
It would be easy, if 'these Guys' were not a Group of well trained mercenary Salarian Spec Ops!  
Probably even former STG Agents under them.  
„Garrus? Can you use that Drone of yours to get inside and hack into their Systems? Maybe even get us that Data?“, Nihlus asked next to him.  
That of course would be the best way to stay out of Trouble, but Saren doubted it could be so easy.  
//Hmm... huh... I... hmm... no. I guess they would notice it if the Drone got inside the Building. The little Noise it makes will be louder inside and the Guards will hear it.//  
„Okay, thats fine. Can you somehow access their Security and stop the Data from being deleted and uploaded elsewhere?“, the silver Torin asked next.  
//I could try to change the Location where it's uploaded to, if anything goes wrong. But for that I have to get into their System. Doesn't matter from where, but the Drone can't do it.  
You have to connect an OmniTool with a Console and connect that with mine via Netlink. Don't use yours though. Their security Systems will immediatly find out and I can hide my Presence in their Systems.//

Saren had set out to get rid of all the Snipers, while Nihlus made use of his Stealthcloak and tried to infiltrate the Base. He still had to stay out of the Enemys Sight. Salarians were capable to see some Shades of Ultraviolet Lights and thus, though they could not really see him directly, they could see something like a Distortion.  
If they found him, the Mission would be a Failure, the Data lost and his Life most likely over.  
The Spectre had send him in instead of doing it himself and Nihlus could only think of his leaner Frame as the Reason for that.  
It truly was hard to stay hidden. Way to many Guards were walking around and there were rare to zero openings he could use to move forward.  
When he saw a small Ventilation Grid on the outer Wall of the Building, he got an Idea.  
He studied it from his standing Point and thought it impossible to get inside without getting cought, as it was screwd shut.  
Damn it, how was he supposed to get to a Console if he was stuck outside here?!  
Just as he was cursing his bad Luck, help in form of a Drone came and he heard Garrus Voice through the Com.  
//I can help you with that Vent, Nihlus. Be quick, they will notice if its unscrewed for too long. The Drone will seal it shut again when you are inside. You should be careful though. Might be some Security in the Vents.//  
He only nodded in Response and waited for a good Moment to make his Way over to the Vent.  
Only then did the Drone begin to unscrew the Grid and when it was open, the red Torin climbed inside.  
He felt reliefed that Saren had told him to wear a Light Armor instead of the Medium Armor he was used to.

Climbing through the Vents without making a Noise wasn't really hard.  
The Problem in the Matter were those damned Salarians, as they loved their Security and every 20 Metres or so there was something in his Way. Another Grid or a Laser, or even a damned little Trap that could very well kill him.  
Finally he found a suitable Place to get out of the Vent and move into the Room below.  
' _So far so good._ , he thought as he looked around the Room.  
It was something like a Bedroom but not for one Person, but for 3 and none of the Occupants was inside at the Moment.  
Finding one of them asleep here would have been to much to ask the red Torin mused and just as he was about to go towards the Door, he heard the telltale Noise of it's Opening and he hid Beneath a small Desk as fast as he could.  
He heard 2 People talking just outside the Door, before one Set of Feet entered the Room and headed straight for him.  
Or rather, not him, but the Desk, so he had to get out of the Way for the Slarians Legs as they now sat right before him inside this way too cramped Space.  
Nihlus didn't even dare to breath as he pressed himself as far away from those Legs as he possibly could, so he would not touch him and give away his Presence.

Garrus had informed him of his Protégés current Status and he was glad, that he had send him into the Base. Even with a Light Armor, Saren just wouldn't have fit inside any Ventilation Shaft of that Size.  
He either had to use normal Doors and Hallways, or Emergency Tunnels, which was always risky but his Frame was just too Bulky to go through any Ventilation.  
At the same Time he felt glad, he also felt slightly worried for two Reasons.  
Nihlus wasn't proficient yet with infiltrating a Base. He was doing fine until now but any slip up and he would be dead and the Mission would officially be declared as a Failure.  
Just as the silver Torin got rid of the last Sniper, he heard the Com crackle and a pained Wheeze coming through it.  
//... Garrus? ...Got an... OmniTool... unngh Spirits... connected with a... Console. Sending you... the Link to it.... Do you need...nnnngh... something else...?//  
Shit, he was injured. Hopefully Garrus could think straight and wasn't losing his Head over Worry.  
//Alright got it. I'll just secure it....... and done! Hide somewhere until I overrode the Emergency Upload. I'll also try to hack my Way inside afterwards to get the Data, but I can't promise anything from here.//  
There had been absolute no Indication in the Boys Voice, that he cared about the red Torins Condition even though the Spectre knew otherwise.  
A slight grin spread over his Mandibles. Garrus was truly focused on the Mission. That was good.  
„Kryik, don't stay inside there but only move around if you think it is safe to do so. If you are bleeding, the Salarians will know soon enough. They'll smell you, so get out of there as fast as you can.“  
//Affirmative.//

Damn those Salarians and their Bodys made of hyperactive speedy Rubber.  
The Guy whose Legs had been stuck with him under that Desk?  
He had finally stood up at some Point and Nihlus had tried to use that Moment to get rid of him and get his OmniTool.  
But no, that Bastard was damn fast and reacted immediatly to his surprise Attack, fighting back.  
He had succumbed to his Talons in the End, but still gave the red Torin a bruised Keel and a few Broken Rips.  
And just as he had taken the Guys OmniTool and leaned next to the Door against the Wall to get his Breathing back down, the Door had opened and another one entered.  
Of course he saw his Friend dead on the Floor in a green Puddle of Blood and immediatly wanted to alert the rest of the Base, but was stopped by the Turian.  
He had only been able to kill the Salarian with a Knife between his Eyes, after he got stabbed with his OmniBlade 2 Times in his Abdomen.  
Light Armor just wasn't good enough in Close Quarters Combat. Or at all.  
He had to kill a few Guards after that, that had smelled his Blood and tried to investigate where the Smell come from.  
Then he finally found a Console inside something that looked like a Storage Room.  
He connected that OmniTool he took earlier and connected it with the Concole, then contacted Garrus and finally got the Heads up to Leave the Base from Saren.  
Thank the Spirits, just as an Alarm sounded while he was nearly outside again, Garrus Voice came through the Coms.  
//Changed the Path for the Emergency Upload to my own OmniTool. They found me while I tried to download it directly so that Alarm is my fault.  
But I also changed the Settings of some Mechs they had inside a Garage.  
They will wreak Havoc in a few Minutes and will attract their Attention. So... Time for you to get out of there Nihlus.  
Saren got rid of all the Snipers and also killed the Guards around 4 of the 7 Turrets, so it should be relatively safe.//  
„Alright...“, he murmured. Crawling through Vents while slowly bleeding out, really wasn't something he would like to experience again so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I took all day to write this, while trying my best not to write anything.  
> I was drawn to everything that was not writing, lol but i am still satisfied with it.  
> So I hope you enjoyed!  
> See you soon <3


	18. To Feel and Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everybody!  
> It took me a While to write this Chapter.  
> Work and shit was really stressful ever since the week before Christmas and now finally it's going to get better slowly. So i hope i can find more Time again to write!  
> Well anyway: Enjoy!

//Nihlus?! You out of there yet? The Mechs are wreaking havoc on the other Side of the Base. All Enemy Forces should currently be heading over there. You could get away!//  
He could not answer, he wanted to, but he couldn't. First he had to stay quiet because a Salarian Squat had damn well smelled his Blood and they were already sure, he was in the Vents.  
Second, he just had no Breath and Voice to answer, but he still kept going forward.  
Nothing could stop him from crawling forward while he was still alive.  
Well except those Security Measurements inside the Vents that made him stop here and then to undo those.  
He had tried to close the Wounds on his Stomache with some MediGel, but as soon as he had come into the Vent and crawled his Way inside it, they ripped open again, rendereing the MediGel useless.  
//Nihlus! Come in! Saren will be back soon and he has ordered to Bomb the Base as soon as we leave the Planet!//  
Garrus was panicking at this Moment and his Voice was filled with Heartbreak.  
//Dammit! No don't you dare do this to me! Please, say something? Anything? I can't lose you! Not again...//  
What did he mean... again?  
While Nihlus kept crawling, his Pursuers under him began to shoot into the Ceiling.  
Well Shit, if that didn't mean his Death would come very soon.  
They weren't hitting him yet as they were still a ways behind his Location, but it was just a matter of Time.  
He still sped up his Crawling and began to unlatch a Grenade off his Belt. He removed the Safety of it and threw it behind him.  
A dull 'Clunk' sounded and the Salarians began to shoot at that spot.  
//I...I don't know... if you are still alive, but... I was able to get rid of their Security... Please Nihlus, answer me. I need you. I... I can't do this without you...//  
The Grenade exploded behind him, probably ripping one or two of his Enemys into Shreds, while he was far enough away already. All that hit him was a Wave of Heat and some Smoke, but as he was Wearing a Helmet, it didn't matter.

Finally he saw Light in front of him. It was the same Grid that he had used to get into the Base. He just had to get rid of it and he could get out of here.  
//Kryik.//  
Sarens Voice sounded through the Com this Time.  
// You have 10 Minutes to answer. If you don't I will take Garrus off Planet and destroy the Base via Orbital Strike with my Ship.//  
He had heard Garrus Voice in the Background, begging him to answer already. The Boy sounded like he was in absolute Despair.  
When Saren finished talking, the red Torin at last came infront of the Grid and began to open it forcefully with his OmniBlade.  
He peered outside and saw no one, before he climbed out of the Vent.  
„I just... got out... am bleeding... but alive...can't rush...“, he whispered nearly inaudible as he couldn't get any more out, but they could still hear him.  
//I... don't really understood it all, but I take it, you will try your best to get out of there.  
I know you got injured so I am willing to wait a bit longer for your safety. Garrus won't let me bomb this Base anyway, now that he knows you're alive.//  
A deep Exhale of Relief escaped him, as his Feet hit the Ground, but at the same Time, he felt dizzy.   
He didn't even want to know how much Blood he left in this Base.  
As he slathered some more MediGel on his Abdomen, he carefully stumbled out of their Enemys Territory.

His Feet felt really heavy, Breath came hard and his Eyes wanted to close and stay closed, but Nihlus kept on walking. Just away from this damned Base.  
He didn't even know how long he had been walking already.  
//Nihlus, your Status?//  
Garrus worried Voice sounded.  
„Out of the Base. Don't know where. Can barely see. Send you my Coordinates.“, he more breathed than said as he opened the Interface of his OmniTool.  
//Good. Stay there. It's not optimal, but far away enough from the Base, so we'll get you there.//  
Sarens Voice was the last thing he heard as his World went Black.

They found him unconscious, lying flat on his Stomache on the Ground. The Boy was terrified, as he saw the Cobalt trickle down when the silver Torin heaved him up on his Arms.  
Nihlus was dumped into the Medbay, then the Spectre urgently commanded the Ships VI to get them into Space and get rid of the Salarians and their Base.  
Afterwards he went back to Nihlus and took a look at him.  
His Light Armor was shredded at the Abdomen and MediGel, that was spread over two deep Gashes, was cracked and hadn't helped much.  
He saw that it was done twice as well and the Wounds looked dirty. Probably because of the Ventcrawling.  
It wouldn't be a long or hard Surgery. The Wound's needed to be cleaned throughouly and then sewed and then some MediGel slathered on Top.  
The Problem was his severe loss of Blood. While Saren could only give him some of his Bloodplasma, it would have to suffice.  
It would not be enough to save Nihlus but the Plasma could extend his Life by a few Hours maybe.  
Possibly enough for them to get back to the Citadel or a Turian Colony.

„Hmm maybe we could do that. It would save him. But it would also put you at Risk.“, the Spectre murmured thoughtfully.  
„What could possibly happen? I lose consciousness if we overdo it, but thats it. I don't care about that. I'll be dizzy for a while and weak, yeah but thats better than him dying.“, Garrus said with a frown on his Face.  
„Huh, fine then. I don't- ...You go and put some Food and Drink in easy Reach to your Bed in your Room, while I prepare the necessary Equipment for the Blood Transfusion.“, Saren ordered though he sounded a bit unsure for some Reason.  
„Yes Sir.“, the white Turian acknowledged and went right into the Mess to take some Rationbars, a Can of high nutritious Protein Drink and some Water into his Room, to put them on his Bedside Table. All the while he wondered what it was that Saren had really wanted to say.  
After he was done, he walked into the MedBay, where Saren was already waiting for him.  
„You really want this?“, he asked once more just to make sure. He didn't really like the Idea.  
A Child of Garrus Age wasn't suitable as a Blooddonor as he had quite a lot less Blood than an Adult.  
But he was determined to help Nihlus like this, they had the same Bloodtype after all and the red Torin needed every Drop he could get.  
„I do. Don't hold back Saren. Take as much as possible.“ The Spectre was not sure, if he respected the Boy for his Decision to go so far for someone else, or resent him for not caring enough about himself.

Saren had brought him into his Room and layed him on his Bed.  
Even propped him up on enough Pillows so he could recline back but still reach his Bedside Table whenever he wanted and made him drink a bit of the Protein Drink.  
He also put a Sensor on his Chest that would measure up his Vitals and send the Data to his OmniTool.  
Then he left the Room to let him rest and walked into the Mess.  
The Boy would need some proper Food as well, not just the Supplements he had taken to his Room.  
Good thing the Spectre had been practising his Culinary skills since he took in Nihlus.  
The red Torin had always teased him that his Cooking was only edible and definitely not good but still always ate it, like it was the most delicious Food he ever got.  
Well maybe that was actually the Truth, as he couldn't imagine that the Food on the Merc Ship had been good.  
He still practiced this Skill seriously though and the utter look of surprise and delight on both Garrus' and Nihlus' Faces, when they first tasted his Cooking in Months, had truly been worth it.

It hadn't even been a Year since he found these two and he only been able to get to know the Boy for a few Weeks by now but he truly left a deep Impression on him.  
Not only his Intelligents and knowledge was, what was intresting, also not only the fact that he clearly had Contact with an Artifact, but also his Spirit, his Movements and how he handled himself.  
He was poised, but not truly arrogant and caring for those he loved and trying all he could to help them.  
Saren had seen that part of him just now and it left him thinking about his Brother, who had fallen out with their Clan for his sake.  
Then there also was his Way of looking at him. It resembled the Way he always looked at Nihlus. He had seen longing, love, desire and even sadness and sorrow towards the red Toring.  
For himself it was more like longing, sadness, sorrow, warmth and also... hm... regret?  
Saren wasn't completly sure of that but it felt like it was regret that he saw in the Boys Gaze.  
Well and Nihlus?  
Nihlus was stirring something in him he hadn't even known existed.  
He looked striking with his dark Colours and white and also now blue Familia Notas.  
Like walking Sex and when he was fighting with his Knives or a Sword it looked like he was dancing.  
It was all Gracefulness and Confidence and smug Satisfaction at a successful slitted Throat.  
And then there were the Moments, he was standing on his Ship just with a Towel around his Hips after a Mission or Training, looking innocently or even shy at him.  
It was endearing and also made his Blood boil in Desire.  
He had never been intrested in another Person before. No other Turian either male or female and especially not in another Alien.  
While he knew his People liked to get rid of their Stress with Sparring and Sex, he never needed either.  
The Satisfaction of doing his Job successfully was enough of an Outlet for him.  
At least, it had been until he first laid Eyes on Nihlus' naked Body and where he hid his Knives.  
Afterwards he couldn't stop teasing him and very openly showing his interest in the younger Torin in that regard. Desire had taken it's ugly Root inside of him.  
But the red Torin was like a Brick and his only Reaction was to either hide or become a stuttering Mess infront of him.  
Even though he wanted to be more forceful, he did not know if he could.  
He was already sworn to be Garrus Lover at some Point and the Boy had a Say in this Matter, if he liked it or not.  
It was... complicated at best, utterly impossible at Worst and he never would get a Taste of Nihlus.

When Saren entered Garrus' Room an hour later with a small Bowl of Soup in his Hand, he noticed the Ration Bars were gone, while the Protein Drink and the Water were empty. A good Sign.  
The Boy was awake and opened his Eyes when he noticed him and flared his Mandibles a little in a weak Smile.  
„I just checked on Nihlus, he is doing better already. You feeling alright Kid? You should've been sleeping.“, he said quietly.  
„Can't sleep. Nightmares.“  
That was not good. Saren wasn't sure how bad it would be if Nihlus wasn't there with the Child to always soothe him. Right now he was incapacitaded and couldn't help.  
„That's... too bad.“ He didn't know what to say to that.  
„I cooked you some Soup. Eat it and afterwards I could try to... help you sleep?“  
Garrus nodded, but when he tried to grab the Bowl the silver Torin noticed the Tremble in his Hands and shook his Hands.  
„Let me.“, he said and sat on the Beds Edge to feed him. He ignored the raised Browplate and slightly amused Look on the Kids Face while he made sure to not spill anything.  
When the Bowl was empty he put it aside and began to rearrange the Child on his Bed so he was lying down properly.  
„So how can I help you to sleep?“, he asked and Garrus took his Tunic in Hand to weakly tug on it.  
„Nihlus always shares his Heat. Otherwise it's cold... also rumbles lowly.“  
He rumbled lowly in his Chest to try the Noise and the Child nodded once.  
„Yes like that. I like this Sound.“

Sharing Heat huh? Well that wasn't hard, but he hadn't imagined, that Garrus would curl into his Side like this, when he layed down beside the Child.  
There wasn't even a Millimeter of space between them and the Kid was purring, while he rumbled in return.  
It didn't take long until he was asleep and Saren was able to relax himself a bit, but sleep eluded him for some Reason.  
After an hour or two it began with a Gasp and then a Pair of Hands clawing at his Clothes.  
The Spectre knew the Nightmares had come again and he began to panick.  
What should he do now? Garrus hadn't said anything about this.  
Maybe scratch his Neck? Or stroke his Crest? There was no real Fringe to speak of yet, which he knew was calming for an adult male Turian when it was gently stroked on the upper side.  
He tried out both at the same time and was reliefed when it looked like it worked.  
It took the Boy a while but he gradually calmed down. When he was quite and purring again, Saren got a Message on his OmniTool that informed him of a change in Nihlus Vitals.  
He untangled himself from Garrus without waking him to go into the MedBay to investigate.


	19. Annoyance, Relief and Insubordination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Spirits I am really sorry it took so long.  
> It's not easy at the moment to find time not even at the Weekends.  
> This Chapter is probably kind of uh I dunno what but yeah.  
> Well any way I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.  
> Oh and thanks to TrueWarrior98 for pointing out when the MediGel was actually invented and by whom.  
> As I had already used it but had not described anything about it I took some liberties and yeah it's now not the full product what the Humans made it into.  
> I might go that Road or go another after all this is an AU!

Saren was truly annoyed.  
However Nihlus had been able to get himself 4 broken Rips, he also had one broken twice.  
And even though he had taken care of them before and made sure they were snuggly back in place where they belong and secured there, the one that was broken twice just thought it would be great to wiggle itself out of its hold and press down on his left Lung.  
Thankfully it just pressed on it and not into it.  
Of course this had to happen. And right after Garrus had given him quite a bit of his Blood which had stabilized him enough to survive their Joruney back to the Citadel for sure.  
But it was still alright, he could fix that. He just hoped the Boy would not wake up screaming because of some Nightmares or worse, get back into that mindless state.  
Just as the Spectre took all the Tools he needed to help his Protégé and checked his Vitals again, he also noticed a rise in his Body Temperature.  
A sigh escaped him. It had just been a matter of Time for that and it was either a good or a bad Sign depending on how serious the Fever would get.  
He still had to set back that broken Rip though or everything would get worse.

There was Movement on his Bed and some smooth sliding of Fabric, when he came too.  
As he voiced his Annoyance with a low grumbling Sound and curled back into his Blanket, he noticed that the Bed wasn't nearly warm enough for him as seemingly his Heatsource had left the Bed for quite a while.  
A Chuckle sounded, that he identified as not Nihlus, but he was too sleepy to further think of it and snuggled up to the warm Person that had entered his Bed.  
He heard a low Rumble in that other Persons Chest and he returned it with a Purr of his own. Another Chuckle and a tender Touch on his Crest reached his Senses and he relaxed further.  
Wait... not Nihlus?  
Garrus immediatly opened his Eyes wide awake, sat up way to fast and was hit with a big Wave of dizzyness.  
But it didn't stop him to look at that other Person who had snuck into his Bed as he used his Hands to hold his Head and try to shake of the incoming Headache.  
„Oh... Saren... huh....“, he offered eloquently, before the older Turian carefully pulled him back down.  
He looked tired, the Boy noted and let himself be placed however the Spectre wanted, which was half next and half on top of him, with his Head on his Shoulder and one Arm curled underneath him and it's Hand on the middle of his Back, holding the Boy close to him.  
Of course it had been Saren. There was no other Person – except a hurt Nihlus – on this Ship, he berated himself.  
While the older one pulled them both into a comfortable Position, the younger one noticed that he had changed his Clothes.  
He had been wearing a warm Tunic before, but he now wore a light sleeveless Shirt, exposing his strong Arms.  
Garrus grabbed the one, that was dragging the Blanket on top of them in both of his Hands and began to trace the Lines of it's Plates and Muscles.  
It made Saren stop what he was doing and he watched the Boys Hands on his Arms, while he raised a Browridge but did not say anything.

„You're so weird.“, the Child whispered after a While, when he reached his Hand and lowered it down on Sarens Chest, but kept it in his Grasp..  
They had settled into a comfortable Position by now and Saren finally felt relaxed enough, that he could fall asleep.  
The Boy used his left Shoulder as a Pillow and relaxed into his left Hand that stroked along the Ridges of his Spine.  
He did not ask what Garrus meant, he knew he would keep talking if he didn't say anything.  
„Always so cold and fearsome. But when you are not in Missionmode, you're so... nice and warm and... gentle...“, he could hear him slowly falling back to sleep while he was talking.  
„So... be gentle...when... with Nihlus... for me hmkay...?“  
The Movement of his Hand on his Spine stuttered for a Moment, as he lost his Composure at that Statement.  
The Spectre made a mental Note to ask him about that, when he was awake again and if it was just the muttering of a sleep hazed Mind or if he had been stating what he truly felt.  
Be gentle with Nihlus... coming from Garrus, he did not mean the red Torins Training and also not the Treatment of his Injuries.  
Yes, he truly had to ask him, if he understood that right and if he really meant it.  
When he felt the even Breath and heard the calm Purr from the Boy, Saren also relaxed back into the Matress and Pillows beneath him, to finally claim Sleep for himself as well.

4 Weeks later they were back in Business.  
Nihlus broken Rrips finally mended and Saren was eager to go back to work with him as a Team.  
Working alone on his Operations was manageable, but was so much more agreeable, when he had his Protégés help down in the Field. And Fun too, if he was honest with himself.  
But even though he was eager to team up again with Nihlus, he still ordered him to rest for another 3 days.  
Without the Salarians Intelligence and their clever Medicines, they would have been stuck for a lot longer with Nihlus broken Rips.  
A Turians Bones, once broken would take Months to heal, even if it was a clean Break, without that new Invention.  
First those Salarian Scientists created that MediGel around 5 Years ago, then they found a way to convert it to be Dextro friendly a few Months after it and then found out how to create a Medicine, that speed up a Turians Regeneration for their Bones. Though all of it was still more or less in their Infancy, it already helped greatly and they promised to research it further to better it's uses.  
MediGel for example was best for first aid as it stopped Bleeding and to keep a Wound free of Bacteria and other Contamination after a Wound was treated properly, but it did not help the healing Process itself.  
So while Saren went into the Field and took care of a Group of Pirates all by himself with Recon Support by Garrus and his Drone, the red Torin was bored out of his Mind.  
The Spectre had taken good care of him while he was injured and even though he knew, that he – if he had not been able to get out of that Salarian Base – would not have hesitated to leave him behind and bomb him down with thar Base, it now felt like the silver Torin wanted to make it up to him.  
Like he felt kind of guilty for sending him in there alone.  
It had been a good Experience, though painful. Eye opening even and Saren had already told him, that they needed to change their Training Regime.  
They both needed to be able to fight better against Enemys, who where faster and more quickwitted than them, which was normally the case for well trained Salarians and Drell.  
So it was not just a Trainig for Nihlus.  
A lot of Sparring would come his Way and they would probably make a Stop at the Citadel to make use of the Spectre Grade Training Sim to generate some tougher CQC Fights for them.  
He had been suprised when the Spectre admitted he also needed to better his Skills and would work together with him in that regard.

The red Torin was getting better and better with every Mission they cleared.  
His Sniping ability was okay, he just wasn't made for that but it was fine, his Accuracy with Assault Rifles and Pistols was spot on 9 out of 10 Times by now, even if he was Dual wielding his Pistols.  
He made good use of his Flexibility during CQC and was getting more proficient with it the more he trained.  
But the most frightening was his Ability to Infiltrate. There he was a very quick study and his Skills of bypassing Security and keeping absolutely silent, was growing tremendously fast.  
He was just born to be an Infiltrator.  
But what ticked the Spectre off right at this very Moment, was actually Garrus.  
The Boy had left the Ship, he was able to see that on his OmniTool, and camped up on a Cliffside.  
He did not know how and where from or when the Kid got himself a Sniper Rifle and it probably was custom made to accomodate his smaller Frame, so he could actually shoot with it, but everytime he saw an Eclipse Mercs Head explode or one suddenly falling to the Ground with a Hole right between his or her Eyes, it was acompanied with the telltale Sound of a Mantis taking a shot.  
He was a damn good Sniper, even at that tender Age of about 9 Years and had no Qualms about taking Life either.  
It was crazy and if his Clan found out he let him enter the Battle even only as a Sniper and not with his Consent, they would skin him alive and hang him up on a Flagpole.  
Saren could not let that slide at all, but even though he was pissed at the Child for his Insolence, he could not stop the Grin that washed over his Mandibles, when he saw another Merc falling to the Ground.  
Maybe he felt a bit proud of him as well. Better kept that to himself.

Nihlus was truly amused as he walked behind Saren, who was dragging Garrus behind him by his Scruff.  
The Boy growled and frowned, staring daggers at the snickering Torin while leaving 2 Lines in the Sand of the Desert, where they had landed their ship, with his Feet.  
It was probably intentional by the Spectre, that Garrus couldn't move much and was reluctantly pliant in his Grip, he mused and kept on gloating. Finally it was not him who got into Sarens bad side for a change  
Well thankfully he was a little bit too old and tall to be dragged around by his Scruff unlike little Garrus.  
„I can walk myself you know? My Boots are full of Sand by now!“, he complained ou loud which made the silver Torin only huff out a Breath.  
„Oh yeah I know you can.“  
They finally reached the Ship and Saren opened the Airlock, before entering.  
As the Deconcycle ran, the Spectre threw the Kid to the Ground and placed his Feet on his Back.  
Nihlus watched, not amused anymore, but did not dare to interfere.  
After all, Garrus did go against orders and for now nothing serious had happened for him to step in.  
He would of course not watch idly when the older Torin decided to hurt the Boy.  
„You know very well, that you can't put yourself in such danger!  
What if they came after you? You're a Kid! Yeah maybe you know a few Battle Techniques here and there, but you still are a Kid! You can't overpower any Adult yet, not even Asari!  
When they manage to grab you, you are done for! This isn't a Game! This is true real and deadly Danger you have put yourself into!  
Next time we dock the Citadel you are to stay on the Ship and not leave it at all! If I catch you leave it, I will bring you back to your Clan and I will never take you with me again!  
The same goes for our Missions!  
You are not back in your Clans Madlis and can act however you see fit! This is my Ship and you abide by my Orders!  
Do you understand?“  
The Decon Cycle was done and the Door opened but the three of them didn't move yet.  
Garrus tried to push off the Ground but Sarens Foot on his Back insistently pushed him back down.  
„Do you understand what I said?“, he asked again with a harsh Tone, pushing down a little harder just to steal a bit of the Kids Breath.  
A Grunt escaped the young Turians as he struggled against the Foot on his Back.  
„Ye...es“, he finally gave in.  
„What was that?“ The Spectre lifted his Foot just a bit so he could get a proper Breath.  
„Yes, Sir. I understand!“ Teeth ground together but he had said it loud an clear, so Saren would let that slide for now so he took his Foot off his Back.  
„Good. Take a Shower, and get back to your Room I don't want to see you again today.“, he said and left into the Cockpit.  
' _Well Shit, that had been... more like a Lecture between a Patrem and his Pahir than a Superior punishing his Subordinate. Or maybe a mixture of both?_ ', Nihlus thought as he helped Garrus up.


	20. Savor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING NSFW  
> Pretty much whole Chapter!  
> Dont like reading something like that? Well you COULD skip this Chapter and you wouldn't miss much. Or else the first two paragraphs and the last 2 are pretty much safe.  
> It's actually my very first 'tried for details' Smut. I rewrote it quite often (which is why this Chapter took so long) and I am still not really happy with it an I am truly self conscious about it but yeah.  
> I uh am moderatly fine with it and just upload it now so I can get back on track with this Story.  
> I had this thing in Mind for a While now and I couldn't think of anything else anymore so I had to get it out of my System.  
> So yeah it's done now so I'll get back to business x'D
> 
> *Cough*  
> And Thanks a Bunch for the Kudos and Comments! You lot are the Best! ;3

The last few Weeks had been truly stressful for the Trio.  
While Garrus had been kind of pissed with Saren, the Spectre had been determined to catch this one batch of Pirates, who were just so damn slippery that it made his Blood boil to the Point of him going nearly crazy.  
Nihlus had talked to the young Turian about that and when he had said he wanted to help Saren to calm down a bit again, his answer had been: „How about a spar with him?“  
„We already do spar quite often. Even friendly and not for training. It won't help now you know.“, he had told the Boy.  
Garrus had only shook his Head at that. „No, I mean you could _**spar**_ with him!“, he had said again but emphasizing his Meaning with his Subvocals.  
Well, that had been a few days ago and now he was in quite the Predicament, as Saren and he were sparring and the Former was pinning him down beneath him on the Ground.  
Both of them were breathing hard and Nihlus could feel through the thin Fabric of their loose training Pants, that the older Torins Plates were beginning to spread.  
It wasn't actually the first Time this happened, he had just always acted like he hadn't noticed. Mostly because he was kind of... well not truly scared, but he had respect of that Act with another Male.  
Especially if said Male was a Torin as fierce as Saren normally was.  
And then there was always that thing about what Garrus would think of him, if he went ahead and had Sex with someone else.  
The Boy would still need another 7 years until it was actually fine for him to go and have Intercourse with anyone, but he was his uuuh... Concubine... as far as the Vakarian Clan was concerned and he never truly thought about it much, if he was honest.  
But Garrus had pretty much told him to do it with Saren now, no? So it was fine, right?  
The red Torin was still nervous as he wiggled beneath the Spectre, who had him pinned, but still managed to get his Thigh between his Legs and rubbed it against his Crotch.  
That earned him a Hiss and a very incredulous Look by the older Torin, which he met with a smug Grin.

Damn him Nihlus, grinning up at him like that. There was Want in his Eyes. Not Need, not pure unadultered Lust, but simple Want.  
A deep Rumble travelled through his Chest, as he looked down on the pinned Torin.  
The Spar mostly forgotten he pulled Nihlus' Hands above his Head and held both of his Wrists in just one of his own.  
His free Hand then started to roam the younger Males Torso. It took all his Will to not just take him then and there.  
He had waited, hinted, groped and also invited with his Subvocals multiple Times for Months, then left him behind in Garrus' Home leaving himself high and dry and picked right back up at where he stopped back then, after getting them back on his Ship.  
But the red Torin had only been flustered, run away from his Attention or even ignored it.  
It had been so frustrating. Never before had he wanted or even needed someone else like this and now that he did, he was treated like this.  
Only his Promise towards the Boy, to treat Nihlus well and be gentle made him keep his calm, even though he was damn excited about this now.  
Of course he was curious of how the sudden change now came, but he wouldn't waste this Moment simply to curb his Curiosity.  
A Roll of Nihlus Hips against his own, brought him back out of his Thoughts with a Groan.  
Fine then. Not rush, but savor, he then decided and stood up, pulling Nihlus right with him and kept one of his Hands in his own to pull him along.

Garrus had mercifully disappeared to somewhere out of sight, as they walked through the Ship towards Sarens Bedroom.  
When they finally entered it, he was forcefully thrown onto the Bed and stripped of his Pants in mere seconds.  
Spirits, Saren truly was hungry for this like a starved Torin, that he probably also was.  
He had been pleasantly suprised down in the Gym, when the older Torin had trailed down his Torso carefully with his Hand, but now all that seemed to have left him and he was impatient as could be.  
It wouldn't be bad or even unforgivable, if the Spectre took him rough and hard, infact it would be even considered normal for Turians to do so, even for being penetrated for the first Time.  
Sex was meant to be easy for their Species and they produced ample Lubrication for that.  
That wouldn't stop him though from being hyper nervous, which probably showed through, as he felt a Hand gently slide up his Throat, until it reached his left mandible and pushed his Head to the Side and heard a reassuring Trill.   
„..hnnn...“, he breathed ou as Saren slid his Tongue along his Pulse on his Throat down towards his Shoulder, where he carefully nibbled at that special Spot, where he would Bite him if he wanted to bond with him.  
He licked it with his Tongue, slightly pulled at it with his Mouthplates to make him moan and slightly squirm underneath Sarens Weight.

He hadn't even really started and Nihlus was already a gasping Mess beneath him.  
But he liked it. Loved it even how responsive he was to his Caress.  
Leaving his Throat, he licked his Way down to the red Torins Waist, but stopping every now and then to push a little harder into the Gaps between his Plates. He felt the Muscles move under his Touch and with every nibble and lick he was rewarded with a sweet Gasp.  
When he felt Nihlus Hands behind his Fringe, lightly scratching the sensitive Spot there, he groaned himself and bit into the Flesh of Nihlus exposed Waist, earning a loud Moan for it.  
Not hard enough to pierce his Hide though, there was Time for Blood next Time.  
Slowly he nibbled his Way lower, paying attention to the portruding Hipspurs on both sides with his Teeth and Talons, then began tracing the Notas on the younger Torins Pelvic Plates with his Tongue.  
He then pushed the Tip of his Tongue between the already spread Plates onto the revealed Sheath to run up and down there before sliding inside.  
Nihlus' Back arched as he threw his Head back and moaned his Name.  
Saren groaned as he got a Taste of him for the first Time. It was metallic and a bit salty and fresh, it was just damn good.  
He pushed deeper into the wet Sheath until he reached his Cock and swirled his Tongue around the Tip.  
Nihlus bucked up against his Face and involuntary moved his Hips, so he grabbed him at the Hipspurs and pushed him back down to keep still.  
„Nnhh S-Saren...! This feels so...!“, the younger Male rasped out in a breathy Moan and he felt his Hand on the Top of his Fringe stroking over it.  
The silver Torin looked up from his Task and saw Nihlus' Pair of beautiful green Eyes, glazed over with Pleasure, watching him with a slightly opened Mouth and breathing hard.  
Every Noise the younger One made, went straight to his own Cock, making it twitch in Anticipation and it took all his Control not to thrust into the Matress.  
He delved in deeper still, twined his Tongue around his Cock and pushing down on it, keeping it behind his Plates, as it tried to emerge.  
His Mandibles spread in a smug Grin as he watched Nihlus throw his Head back and garble out a few Curses.  
He did not take up a Rythm as he alternated between pushing, pulling, stroking his Cock and lapping it's Tip or around his inner Walls to keep him guessing.  
„Sare-nnhh... I gonna... khhhumnnh... if you keep that up!“, he heard him Moan, so he doubled his Efforts.  
Stroking along his Length and lapping it's Tip mostly, as this got him the strongest Reactions.  
When he felt Nihlus push against his Fringe, he smirked, but kept going.  
Keeping him inside his Sheath even though he was right at the Edge, just about to stumble down, but he did not let him.  
It was impossible for a Turian to peak, while they had not emerged yet.  
He squirmed beneath the Spectre. Brathed in shallow Gasps and had one of his Hands fisted in the Sheets. How in the Galaxy could someone just look so sexy?  
Saren curled around his Cock a few more Times with his Tongue, before he finally showed Mercy and pulled out, as Nihlus got more and more insistent of pushing him off of him with his Hand.   
The red Torin screamed and nearly arched off the Bed as his Cock sprang out of it's Sheath immediatly, while already shooting out a strong spurt of Semen that hit the Spectre right over his Face.  
He didn't mind at all though and even used his Tomgue again to prolong the younger Torins Orgasm.

Garrus looked up from his Datapad, when he heard a Scream coming from somewhere on the Ship as he was seated in the Cockpits Chair.  
He raised a Browplate and waited if he heard the Scream or something similar again, but nothing came.  
„Huh... must have imagined that.“, he murmured to himself as he looked back down on his Work.  
He was updating the Ships Security System.  
He could check out if he truly had imagined it with the Cameras installed in every Room though just in case.

As Nihlus came down from his High he hadn't noticed, that Saren had stood up to go into the Bathroom for a Towel to clean his Mess on his own Stomache and clean his Face there as well.  
„Feeling good?“, the silver Torin asked him as he laid next to him on his side leaning slightly on him..  
His Cock laid heavily on his Thigh as he cleaned the other ones Mess of his own Stomache with the Towel.  
„Damn good actually! Saren... I've never... No one had ever done that to me... Fuck...“  
A Purr came from the red Torin and he turned to the older Torin fully.  
His Dick, still hard even though he just had a damn amazing Orgasm, pressing against Sarens, as he did so and laid both his Hands on silvery Shoulders.  
He gently nibbled on his Mandibles before he spoke. „How can I return the Favour?“  
One of his Hands traveled down their Bodys and cupped both their Erections, feeling the Differences in their Ridges and also that Saren was a little bit thicker and also longer than him, but not that much, as he splayed his Fingers around both of them.  
A dark Growl traveled through the Spectres Chest into his.  
„There will be a next Time, Nihlus! And then you can repay me as much as you want. Now however? You're mine!“, he said confidently, before pushing him onto his Stomache and pulled him up on his Knees.  
There it was again. The Nervousness.  
Saren must have felt it, he purred reassuringly and traced circles on his lower Back to make him calm down again.  
It was a weird Contrast being first shoved and pulled around and then touched so gently.  
But he definitely liked it and thus relaxed into the older ones Hands, as he massaged his Behind.

Nihlus truly was good. He tried his best to hold still, relax and give him Access to whatever Bodypart he desired to touch next.  
Saren could feel his Nervousness, but he wasn't showing any signs of fear or being unwilling.  
Infact he was relaxing even further as he began kneading his Ass and inner Thighs.  
He pushed his Legs apart a little bit more and prodded his Hole with a Knuckle.  
There was no real Raction except a small inhale of Breath, so he continued to use the Tip of his Talon to slowly push in.  
„Ngh.“, he heard him gasp.  
Saren went slow, as he did not want to hurt Nihlus here with his sharp Talon when he pushed it in fully.  
After curling it and thrusting in and out of him a few Times, he soon found he could push in another and scissored his Fingers to stretch him further.  
It wasn't actually necessary to do this, as Turians where naturally well lubricated, but he still thought it was better to warm his Body up to what was about to come properly.  
And Nihlus was moaning ever so deliciously, that it was hard to stop.  
The only downside was, that he could not see his Face. Which would of course be perfectly normal.  
This was just Sex without Love and such it was the Norm to take the Partner from behind. Everything else was too intimate and unwanted. And way too erotic.  
With that the Spectre decided. Screw normal, he wanted to see his Face!  
When he felt that he was ready, he pulled his Fingers out of Nihlus, earning himself a Whine.  
„Right away, Nihlus.“, he answered to it with a chuckle and turned him around again on his Back.  
He pushed his Legs apart and positioned himself between them to line his Erection up with his Hole.  
„S-Saren?“ Ah, now he was unsure, but that would soon fade; he would make sure of it.  
„Want to see you.“, he said and without waiting for an Answer, he pushed into him.  
Saren used one Hand to hold himself above Nihlus, so he could watch his Face attentively and the other to keep one of his Legs in Place on his Hipspur, as he shallowly thrusted into him.  
The younger one visibly enjoyed it and even moved against him, to spur him on.  
„M-more!“, he gasped which turned into a long Moan as Saren snapped his Hips hard into him and buried himseld right to the Hilt.  
A Groan escaped his Throat as he stopped moving, so both of them could get used to the Feeling.  
He rested his Crest in the Crook of Nihlus' Neck to take a deep Breath.  
When he felt 2 Hands on his Shoulders and the other pulling him in with his Legs behind his Back, he started moving.  
Long and deliberate Strokes at first, but getting faster and harder with every Thrust.  
Nihlus' Voice was like Music in Sarens Ears.  
Green Eyes trying their Best to stay open and to watch icy blue ones, as they moved in Tandem.  
It was so much better than he could have ever imagined. How he squeezed around him, how his Face lit up in Pleasure and the Muscles on his unplated Waist twitching uncontrollable with every Movement.  
His Voice when he called his Name desperately.  
Saren moaned himself when he felt himself getting close to the Edge.  
„I won't last...“, he gasped out and pulled Nihlus' Hips up, to bury himself deeper inside him.  
He took the neglected Erection in his Hand and pumped it in the same Rhytm as he thrusted into him.  
The red Torin cried out with Pleasure with that and it only took another few snaps of Sarens Hips for him to come undone.  
Saren threw his Head back with a loud Growl, when he also hit his Orgasm after another 4 Thrusts.  
He kept moving for a few more Strokes, riding his High out completly before he pulled out of Nihlus and collapsed next to him on the Bed.

Garrus was grinning as wide as a Turian possibly could. Shepard had once called it a 'Shit-eating-grin', for whatever Reason. Well it was kind of fitting, as he just saved a Videofile on his Visor.  
Yep, it had definitely been a necessary 'Precaution' to check the Security-Cameras.  
Good Thing Saren didn't know yet he had them all installed or else he wouldn't have been so careless.  
Or rather, he would kill him, if he knew that he had just watched them having Sex.  
Damn good looking Sex at that.  
So it finally started with these two!  
It was a Relief to him, that he had only been a Reason to push it back, but not a permanent Hindrance to not do it for them.  
And now he had something to watch, when he was getting bored.  
Maybe he could collect a few more before he told Saren he installed some Cameras?  
The white little Turian snickered to himself as he deleted the File from the main Computer of the Ship. No need to risk Saren finding it out too soon right?  
He stood up and put up an annoyed Face, even though he was anything but. They had been loud and he had heard them clearly even while he had been in the Cockpit, so he had every Reason to look annoyed under normal circumstances.  
At least it would not give him away if they'd left Sarens Bedroom and he met them.

He walked into the Mess a few Minutes later and found Saren, as he took 2 Bottles of Water from the Cooling Unit.  
The Spectre acted like everything was normal and only nodded to him as he made his Way back into his Room, even ignoring the Face he made.  
He looked really good actually. Like he was still very deep in Bliss.  
Ah, he probably still was, after he finally got Nihlus into his Bed.  
Damn himself and his Childs Body and his pleasure Points still inactive and his damn Sheath still fully sealed shut!  
Garrus really wanted to join in or at least be able to feel something himself.  
But no. No Libido to speak about at all and thus no Desire or Need to even touch himself.  
And Saren wasn't even there yet. He was fixated on Nihlus alone and of course did not see him in this way at all.  
Why should he even? He was still only a Boy after all.  
Even though the red Torin did show interest in him in this way, he would not act upon it because of the same Reason.  
And it was fine, he wouldn't be able to really feel it anyway yet.  
He still wanted to make _**them**_ feel good though.  
With these Thoughts he walked through the Mess and into his own Room.  
He probably should get used to sleeping alone again for the next few Years now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Goes hide beneath a Table*  
> Well I hope it was alright? D:  
> Damn writing Smut like this is hard Work.  
> Well see you next Chapter I guess! ^^'''


	21. Too Early Encounter

For Nihlus, everything changed quite a bit after his first Time with Saren.  
The Spectre was nearly insatiable and dragged him into his Bedroom more than once a Day.  
He had not slept in his and Garrus' Room ever since and he felt bad about it, knowing that the Boy would be haunted by his Nightmares.  
But he did not complain. Not when he ran in on them several Times because the Ships only Bathroom was next to Sarens Bedroom and could only be entered through it.  
Not when he looked utterly exhausted, while tinkering with his Visor.  
Weeks went by fast and the red Torin noticed changes in Garrus' Behaviour and Movements.  
He was trembling slightly all the time and was wearing thicker Clothes than usual.  
It was rare to find him in Clothes that didn't fully cover his Body before but now there seemed to be an extra layer to that.  
Nihlus had always wondered why he was always dressed like that on the Ship.  
The Temperatur was nice and warm by default, so him and Saren would always walk around the Ship in sleeveless Shirts or even skip the Shirt alltogether.  
Also he was skipping Meals here and there or was just picking his Food when he wasn't.  
And last but not least, he stayed in his Room much longer than usual for some Reason.  
But before he could talk to the Boy, the Spectre announced another Mission coming up and they needed to hurry to a nearby Starsystem to search for a missing Spacestation that had gone dark just a few Hours ago, seemingly without a Reason.

Garrus had built a new model of a Drone. This one was Groundbased and looked like a small Rachni. It was really small and could fit into the Palm of his Hand.  
He had outfitted it with a few automated hacking Programms and a No-connection-operation-mode, so it could function fully by itself without input.  
All one had to do was give it a Map, put in the Coordinates of the Goal and where it should return to for Pickup and it would do exactly that.  
Though it was still in it's testing Stage and wasn't yet of much use, but they tried it now anyway on this nonefunctional Spacestation.  
It was fully intact but there was neither Heat coming from it, nor a sign of Life showing up on their Scanners and Electricity was completly shut down as well.  
Saren and Nihlus idly checked their Weapons and Armor fully, while they waited for the little Critter to return. The red Torin though eyed the Boy a few Times and the Spectre did not miss that. He also had noticed his Changes and he started to worry about that as well.  
Both decided to talk to him about it after this Mission, as the Rachnidrone returned.  
Garrus took it and manually connected it to his OmniTool, then played the Vid it had recorded.  
They saw how this little Critter climbed over dead Bodys and how it scanned those and showed them some Numbers.  
„Seems like they all suffocated fast after the Power went out. But why?“, Nihlus mumbled.  
„There is no Oxygen in the Air inside. Probably because the Airrecyclers also went offline and the remaining Oxygen was somehow expelled forcefully into Space.“, Garrus answered.  
The Video showed nothing more that was of interest after that.

The Boy had sent out his Rachni again but this Time he was controlling it himself.  
It was him actually warning them of something he had found.  
//Found something inside a broken Room that looks like a quarantine Chamber. Looks like some kind of Hive? I'm not sure though. This Station was a Researchfacility and it seems like their Research went wrong. Whatever this is, it's probably responsible for this Power outage and might be still lurking around somewhere.// he explained.  
„You mean, it could still be alive and breathing without Oxygen?“, Saren asked.  
//Very likely. It might be possible that it does not need to breath like we do. Just be careful.//  
//Guys...// Nihlus Voice was muddled as he was whispering into the Comm.  
//Luna was right. Something was here after everyone died. It's laying Eggs into the Bodys it's coming across.//  
„Alright don't move from there. I'll come towards your Position.“, Saren ordered and the Comm was silent again.

The Spectre met up with Nihlus and took a look at his Findings.  
He indeed found a post death puncture Wound in the otherwise untouched Asari Corpse.  
When he pushed his Hand into the Hole and pulled out a a Handful of marble-sized round blue and gooey Objects, he heard his Protégé make a Sound of disgust.  
„....Yeah... definitely Eggs. Yuck... Good thing you wear Gloves.“  
„Allright let's keep going. This thing can't be far yet, these Eggs are still very fresh.“  
//Wait. Can you scan them and send me the Data? I could do some research in the meantime.// Garrus Voice sounded in his Ear and he complied.  
//Thanks. I tell you if I find something out.//  
He let the Eggs fall to the Ground, shook his Hand to get rid of some of the Slime and took his Assaultrifle in his Hands.  
Nihlus did the same and positioned himself slightly to his left infront of him before they walked near silently through the Corridors.

While he left his Rachnidrone stand around idle in a random Corner of the Spacestation, Garrus worked on the Data he had just received and letting it run through some Programs.  
He heard some updates through the Comm, that the other two had found a weird Creature that looked kind of Metallic, kind of Fleshy and resembled somewhat an Asari with one Arm halfway missing and the other forcefully lengthend with some Metalplates and the Skin stretching and slighty ripping to accomodate the new Length.  
Then said Creature saw them and screeched loudly, even activating the Comm in both Sarens and Nihlus' Units, letting him hear the Screech in Dualtones.  
//Fuck! That was loud! What the hell is going on with that thing?// Nihlus complained.  
The white Turian sat there motionlessly, listening in. He knew that Screech, that Description – though slightly off – also matched the Monstrosity he knew and it made him swallow back the Bile that came up his Throat.  
//It called back up! There are more than just that one!// the Spectre called.  
//So many?! Fuck, Saren!// Sounds of Shooting sounded while they spoke and an Explosion rang.  
//They use Biotics! What the hell that one over there...! That's a Turian!//  
The red Torin sounded panicked and rightfully so, even Saren did sound shaken up as he confirmed.  
„You have to get back here! NOW!“, Garrus ordered them loudly and tapped in some things into his OmniTool furiously.  
He ordered the small Rachni to come back and also activated the Scanners to keeep himself updated on any incoming Enemys.  
When he recieved a Ping from the Programs that tested the Data of those Eggs he opened the File and growled.  
„Those Eggs are Incubators for Nanobots.  
They are Implanted into a Corpse and then start to rebuild it into half machine and half organic Being, which should be then controlled by a networked Mind.  
I repeat: You have to get back here right now!!“  
//Well Shit! These Things are fucked up! I think I saw a Salarian there as well! They really want to add us to their Party!//  
The Scanners picked up Movement outside the Ship at that Moment. Not just inside the Station but also in outer Space.  
„...So many...“, he murmured schocked as he saw the Numbers on the Screen.  
Garrus activated the kinetic Barrier of the Ship and started the automated Guns to fend of as many as possible, but the Ship wouldn't hold out too long of an onslaught of these Monsters.  
Then he rushed out of the Cockpit into his Room to get his own Armor, just in case he would need it.  
//Garrus? We are getting closer to the Docks, start up the Ship so we can get out immediatly.//  
Sarens Voice sounded in his Ear, as an Alarm sounded.  
He finished suiting up before rushing back into the Cockpit with his Helmet under his Arm, which he threw next to an Assaultrifle that Saren had wanted to install a new Mod into after this Mission and thus was lying around openly.  
„The Ship is under Attack! The Barrier is already 50% down! It's going down fast! 45%!“, he said while rapidly tapping on the Mainconsole, to start the Engine.  
//When the Barriers get past 10% you have to leave us behind!//  
„Fuck off I won't!“  
//Someone has to tell the Council of these Creatures!//  
„I will not leave! Redirecting Energy from the Engine and Thrusters to the Barrier!“  
He was just about to confirm the Redirection of Energy, when the Ship suddenly shook violently and threw him off to the Ground.  
„What the?!“, he shouted and looked up.  
//Garrus?! What was that Sound?! We're at the Docks now! We'll be there soon! Shit they are all over the Ship, Saren!//  
„Barriers...down...?“, he whispered unsure as he put on his Helmet and grabbed the Assaultrifle, loaded it with a Heatsink then looked up towards the Sound of something pounding on the Outside.   
A Dent was forming there more and more until long Claws finally pierced through the Metal.  
Those Claws then grabbed on and pulled the Metal upwards like a Tinopener and the Monster crawled through the Hole without taking its Eyes off him.  
It was a Marodeur, a Turian, but he looked different from the ones he remembered.  
His Claws were too long, the Bones on either Arms and Legs bare with no Flesh attached, the Plates all over it's Body damaged or missing and Tubes going through and sticking out everywhere.  
Garrus took the Rifle in both of his Hands and take a shuddering Breath.  
Both were simply staring at each other, one hanging from the Ceiling, while the other was lying on his Back on the Floor, until suddenly another Noise sounded from Outside.  
Like a Signal, the Marodeur jumped down onto Garrus with as much Force as possible and Shots fired from the Assaultrifle at the same Time.  
The young Turian dodged to the side and rolled on his Feet in swift Movement, aiming and shooting at it without Hesitation.  
It wasn't even a Second later, when he felt the Air being punched out of his Lungs as the Monster jumped on him and threw him back on the Ground under it.  
He felt something cracking in his lower Back and his Mouth was flooded with the Metallic Taste of Blood, but he had no Time to think about this now as the Monster raised it's Claws to finish him off.  
But Luck was on his Side, as the Muzzle of his Rifle had buried itself into the Marodeurs Jaw, when it had jumped him and he only had to squeeze the Trigger to end the Fight.  
A huge Mess of blue, black and white exploded above him and painted the Cockpit, as the now limp Body fell down on him.   
Well, more or less Luck.  
He couldn't move the Corpse off of himself as it was way to heavy for him and for some Reason his Body was getting kind of tingly all over.  
As he fumbled around for a While, he heard a weird clacking and hissing Noise coming from the Ceiling.  
Another Monster entered the Hole there and crawled around the Cockpit, but he could not see past the Body on top of him.  
Spirits, he couldn't move at all here and that Thing could simply walk over, inject him with Nanobots or do whatever else it wanted and he'd be done for, it didn't even have to do anything because he couldn't even breath properly and he felt umcomfortably hot and numb at the same Time.  
He knew, the Thing must be seeing his Vitals steadily going lower and just waited for the inevitable to happen by itself, when it stopped moving.  
His Mind began to drift off and his Vision got blurry as well and his last Thought was with Nihlus and Saren before everything got dark and silent.


	22. Crowded

They were walking through the dark and quiet Corridors of the Spacestation, Weapons at the ready and careful not to make any Sounds.  
Something was lurking on this Station and it was possibly dangerous.  
They found a few Pieces of damaged Clothes here and there, some Scratchmarks on the Ground or the Walls and even ripped off Limbs or Skin.  
Saren had made sure his Helmets intern Camera was recording everything so he could Review all of it before they had started their Search.  
When they finally found what they had been searching, he wasn't sure if he wanted to look at all this again.  
Nihlus hid behind a Corner while he used some stacked up Crates as Cover while they watched the Movement in front of them at the end of the Corridor.  
This whole Situation felt like the Makings of a Nightmare and the Creature that hadn't seen them yet just intensified that Feeling.  
It looked kind of like an Asari but with longer Limbs and ripped up Skin, as if she had grown out of it.  
One of her Arms was missing and looked like it had not been able to withstand the forceful Growth.  
Nihlus described it all to Garrus through the Comms, while they watched her standing right in the Entrance of a bigger Room, looking around as if she was searching for something.  
She walked into the Room, so they followed her and saw her hunched over another Asari Corpse.  
There was something else in the Room by the Sounds of it but they could not see what.  
Saren spotted a few more Bodys lying around, some of them were still moving or looked like they were beginning to change like that one Asari they were following.  
The Asari stood back up then to look around again but spotted them instead and turned her full Attention on them.  
She screeched so loud that it resounded through the Room and Corridors and both Torin felt like their Ears might pop because of the Sound.  
„Fuck! That was loud! What the hell is going on with that thing?“, he heard Nihlus complain with a hint of Pain in his Voice he could relate to, his Ears were ringing and he doubted that it would fade soon.  
Then they heard more much quieter Screams and Calls and a lot of Movement from everywhere.  
„It called back up! There are more than just that one!“, the Spectre called and started shooting at the Asari that was now aggressivley coming towards them.  
The Room was swarmed by Enemys within Seconds and both of them couldn't stop themselves to feel a bit of Panick well up inside of them.  
„So many?!“, Nihlus screamed and startled when he saw a Biotic Orb crash against the Spectre throwing him back into a Wall.  
„Fuck, Saren!“  
He couldn't decide to look for his Mentor or keep looking at the Monster to shoot at it, but thankfully the white Torin climbed back up as if nothing happened and resumed his Shooting.  
„They use Biotics!“, Nihlus stated, probably for Garrus and not for him, how he still could keep the Child updated was a Mystery for the Spectre, but whatever.  
It was then that he heard his Protégés startled call.  
“What the hell, that one over there...! That's a Turian!“  
He was shooting at the one he meant and Saren swallowed once and breathed out a shaky: „Affirmative.“  
//You have to get back here! NOW!// Garrus ordered them, his Voice scared and harsh.  
Saren could only agree with the Boy.  
There were too many Enemys for them to take them all out, but even getting back to the Ship would pose a huge Problem with thos Numbers swarming them.  
Saren kept up a Sphere with his Biotics to shield them, fending of Enemys that came after them, while Nihlus tried to clean out their Front so they could move on.  
When they finally made it back into the Corridor with less Space for the Monsters to attack them from, Garrus Voice sounded again through the Comms.  
//Those Eggs are Incubators for Nanobots.  
They are Implanted into a Corpse and then start to rebuild it into half machine and half organic Being, which should be then controlled by a networked Mind.  
I repeat: You have to get back here right now!!//  
No wonder there were so many of them.  
These were the Stations Personnel and as this Station was quite big there had to be a few thousand of them by now.  
And all of this happened in just a few Hours as well.  
The Situation had already gone out of Hand before they even got here and they had been unlucky to not find anything of this with Garrus' Drone earlier.  
„Well Shit! These Things are fucked up! I think I saw a Salarian there as well! They really want to add us to their Party!“, Nihlus said.  
He was right, these Things only wanted to add them to their Ranks, to that Networked Mind the Kid had been talking about.  
Right now that Mind probably was still to juvenile to be called sentient but it would get there at some Point and they had to get rid of this Station.  
An Asari threw one Orb after another at his Sphere, so he had to concentrate more on more on keeping up the Barrier and a such his Shooting was off and his Pace decreased.  
The red Torin noticed immediatly, so he threw a Grenade towards the Front and helped him at their Back to get rid of that Asari.  
She finally went down but her last Orb destroyed his Sphere and a Turian came charging without caring for the Shots that hit him, running on all four Limbs like some kind of Animal.  
His Talons were much too long and he used them to slash at Saren right before it bodily crashed into him and rammed its Claws right through his Leg above the Knee.  
He staggered backwards a Step but used the Moment the Turian was so close to him to shoot him right in the Head to kill him.  
As if nothing happened he pulled up his Sphere again so they could continue and Nihlus, while worried did not bother asking if his Mentor was fine, because he could not be but it would not change anything at their current Situation at all.

They didn't even get a Minute to take a Breather.  
The Monsters where coming at them nonestop but they were making progress on their Way back.  
„Garrus?“, the Spectre spoke into the Comms.  
„We are getting closer to the Docks, start up the Ship so we can get out immediatly.“  
There was no immediate Answer to his Command and they were already worrying, when they heard the bark of an Alarm sound through the Line, followed by the Boys breathy Voice.  
//The Ship is under Attack! The Barrier is already 50% down! It's going down fast! 45%!//  
„Damn it...“, Saren cursed under his Breath, shooting down another Turian then spoke again.  
“When the Barriers get past 10% you have to leave us behind!“  
Nihlus did not like hearing that, being killed had not stood on today To-do-List for him.  
//Fuck off I won't!// Garrus sounded offended by that command and for some Reason he felt both Reliefed for not getting left behind to die and worried for the Childs safety.  
„Someone has to tell the Council of these Creatures!“, Saren insisted but was refused again.  
//I will not leave! Redirecting Energy from the Engine and Thrusters to the Barrier!//  
A loud Noise sounded through the Comms right as they walked through the Door to the Docks.  
They were greeted by too many Monsters there.  
//What the?!//  
The Boys alerted Voice didn't help the Situation either.  
„Garrus?! What was that Sound?! We're at the Docks now! We'll be there soon!“, Nihlus rattled off, then spotted the Ship through a Window, they still had a bit to go, but what he saw tout there horrified him, so he adressed his Mentor.  
„Shit they are all over the Ship, Saren!“  
Garrus side of the Comm stayed silent and he saw through that Window how one of the Monsters opened up a Hole and entered the Ship.  
At that Moment Saren released a laboured Breath and shook his Head.  
His Sphere flickered and then vanished.  
„Fuck!“, he cursed and shot another Monster down.  
For some Reason here in the Docks were less Asari but more Turians and Salarians.  
The Turians were done with one good Shot into the Head, but the Salarians where hard to get.  
They functioned even if they blew their Head off and only stopped moving when they hit a particular Spot in their Chests but that one had never been the same Spot.  
Now that the Sphere was down, they were crowded by the Monsters and Nihlus at some Point had not been able to move out of the Way as a Salarian spit out some kind of Liquid at him.  
He raised his right Arm to shield off his Head and immediatly felt his Armor there Heat up and start smoking.  
„The Salarians spit Acid!“, he immediatly called over for Saren to be cautious of this.  
They were so close to the Ship now, they couldn't get killed now.  
Not when Garrus was in there with one of those Things!  
Saren was still using his Biotics here and there and it made the red Torin wonder how much his Amp could actually take before it overheated.  
He had been using them constantly while they fought their Way back here and the Spectres Exhaustion was hard to miss, as he was breathing very hard.  
He heard the telltale Noise of Shots on the Inside of the Ship when they finally stood in front of it.  
„Open the Door Nihlus, while I fend them off!“, Saren ordered him and he complied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah I actually had written Chapter 23 before I wrote chapter 22 lol.  
> Then I noticed that I had wanted to write Nihlus' and Sarens Happenings as well and had to do that first before I uploaded it.  
> Well I'll reread that one again first to check for mistakes then upload it as well.  
> And sorry that I had not uploaded anything for February.  
> I had some trouble to take care of first, but now I hope to get more Time to write again.  
> well hope you enjoyed the bit of Action (?) here,  
> Seeya! <3


	23. Operation

Nihlus hit the Command to open the Airlock on his OmniTool, while Saren blasted a Wave of the Monsters away with his Biotics.  
They made it finally, but he had seen through a Window that one had entered the Ship through a Hole it had made and he was worried.  
Thankfully they had a Atmosphere Generator inside, if the outer Hull was damaged, but it would knock Garrus out badly before it was up, if he had no Armor on.  
And then the Thing could easily shred him into Pieces with it's Claws.  
But they had heard Shots coming from the Ship earlier so he at least had not been knocked out by the sudden change in Atmosphere.  
The Airlock finally opened and let them board the Dèahdread into her Deconchamber, but Saren forcefully opened that second Door, while Nihlus closed the first one, and immediatly locked onto the Intruder inside the Cockpit with his Rifle.  
„Nihlus! The Controls! Get us out of here!“, he ordered and his Protégé reacted accordingly.  
He did not like ignoring the little gloved Hand peeking out from under that dead Monster, but he had to for now as he jumped over it to get to the Mainconsole and ordered the Ship to get away from there as fast as possible.  
By the Time he was done, Saren had taken out the Monster and fended off another that tried to enter through the Hole in the Ceiling.  
The Ship thankfully departed just Seconds after he tapped in the Commands for that.  
If there had been any Monsters still holding onto the Outside of the Ship, they would have been thrown off by the Force of their sudden Acceleration.  
They still couldn't relax after they had taken off from the Station though, as both of them were hurt and Garrus was buried beneath one guy that looked like he had been a Turian once.  
It was nearly too heavy for just one of them to lift it and Saren opted to use his Biotics to help holding it up, while Nihlus dragged the Boy out.  
He removed the Helmet and immediatly noticed that he wasn't breathing and looked alarmed to his Mentor, who also noticed it while stepping closer and checked if he could find a Pulse.  
The Child was also warm, hot even as if he was running a Fever.  
„We need to remove the Armor!“, the pale Torin said and began ripping at the Clasps and pulled the Parts from the Boys Body.  
The Chestplate was caved in and was pressing down on his Chest, thus making him unable to take in a Breath.  
„His Pulse is still strong, we just need to get this –“, Saren pulled at the Chestplate, after he couldn't unlatch it's dented Clasps and finally got it loose, but not fully off, after using quite a bit of his Strength.  
He would not risk using his Biotics at this, as he wasn't proficient at such delicate Tasks yet and already too fatigued from his earlier Use of them.  
„– off so he has Room to breath.“, he coughed out and pulled further on the Chestplate while Nihlus tried to dislodge the Clasps.  
Garrus finally taking a forceful Breath in, was a Relief for both of them.  
Nihlus at last was able to open the Clasps and they could remove the Boys Armor fully.  
The Boy then started to Move as he regained Conciousness, coughing out a Mouthful of Blood and clawing for something to hold on to while he choked and gasped.  
The small Noises he made all sounded very breathy and pained, like he couldn't get out any more than that.  
They exchanged a solemn Look before the younger Torin carefully scooped Garrus up.   
His Mentor told him to take him into the Medbay and start up the Machines there while he took off his own Armor and got rid of any Contaminates, so he was clean if he needed to operate the Boy.

Saren entered the Medbay and saw Nihlus, wearing just his Undersuit, hunched over Garrus, who he had placed on the operating table on his Stomache and shakingly tried to soothe him with soft Coos and stroking his Crest.  
He put on some latex Gloves, then silently stood next to them and looked the Boy over.  
Thankfully Nihlus have had enough Mind to remember to undress the Child, so he could start immediatly.  
There was a very large and dark Bruise on his lower Back, which was probably the Reason his Protégé had chosen to lie the Boy down on his Belly.  
„He... he bit his Tongue, that was why he coughed up Blood earlier. I think he swallowed quite a bit of it instinctively and that saved him from drowning in it...“, Nihlus said softly with worried Subvocals.  
The Spectre took a Look at the Tongue and nodded as he saw the bloodied Teethmarks on both Sides of the swollen Organ.  
This was deep but not fully through the Tongue, he could fix this easily with Sutures.  
He sighed and walked over to a Desk to prepare the necessary Tools he would need for the Sutures and those to take a better Look at the Reason that huge Bruise had formed on his Back.  
The three of them would be having a long Night.

Garrus was breathing shallowly the whole Time, kind of aware what was happening but not fully understanding the Situation as if he was drunk.  
His Pupils were also blown wide and had completely swallowed up his Irises.  
Saren frowned, while he read the Data of the Childs Diagnosis and he came to the Conclusion that the Augmentation-Module in his lower Back was broken and it's Contends spilled into his Spines Marrow and thus confusing his Senses, making him intoxicated.  
Good thing he had made quick Work of the Hole in Garrus' Tongue earlier and moved on.  
There was just no way he could Risk sedating Garrus without giving him a Heart Attack.  
The Spectre breathed out heavily, then looked up to Nihlus, who looked truly worried.  
„I need you to hold him down.“, he said without explaining, pointing to his upper Back.  
He walked to the opposite End of the Table from Nihlus and pulled up some Straps to bind the Boys Feet to the Table.  
Spirits, his right Leg hurt like hell, but he had to ignore that for now, he needed to keep his Head clear and could not take something for the Pain himself.  
„Restraining him...? What for?“, the red Torin asked and Garrus was also made confused Noises.  
„I can't sedate him.“, he sighed and pulled up some more Straps over the Childs Legs, then over his Waist a bit above the dark Bruise.  
„He needs to hold still as much as possible while I operate. I will anesthetize him locally but he might still feel it because of whatever it is, that intoxicated him now and I won't risk him squirm and making me damage his Spine further.  
Now get rid of your Armor and catch a quick Shower so you can properly and cleanly help me here.“  
Nihlus audibly swallowed at that but did as he was told and left the Medbay.  
„Whad'f ghoing ong? Ah dhon'k like fif.“, Garrus complained.  
It seemed to be getting worse by the Minute, he noted and filled a Syringe with Anesthetic.  
His Arms still neded to be restrained, so after setting the Syringe aside, the Spectre limped over to the other Side of the Table to get that done.  
Afterwards he walked back to the Side of the Table, carefully desinfected the Boys back and injected the Anesthetic into the Muscles around the Area he wanted to open and waited a bit.  
Nihlus finally returned, cleaned and he saw the clumsily and hastily wrapped Bandage on his right upper Arm, but did not say anything about it.  
„Garrus, do you feel this?“, he asked and started lightly pressing around the Bruise.  
„Fffheel whadh?“  
Saren nodded and prodded the Bruise a bit carefully putting more Pressure on it but not too much.  
„And this?“  
„Nnoo...? Whadh arre yhou dhoing?“  
„Nothing Garrus.“, he said while desinfecting his Back again and put on a fresh Pair of surgical Gloves.  
After that he took a Scalpel in his Hand and stood in a Way that did not hurt as much so he could finally begin the Surgery.

It wasn't easy watching Saren perform the Surgery.  
Even more so, when his right Arm started to hurt more and more as Time passed.  
That damned Acid was still doing it's work even though he had tried to get it all out during his Shower.  
Thankfully Garrus was quite, seemingly oblivious of what was happening on his Back.  
Nihlus saw how his Mentor carefully removed a strange, small Device from the Boys Spine and set it aside.  
He did not watch anymore and only looked at the Augmentation-Module that was horribly dented and some parts looked damaged or were missing entirely.  
„The Capsules –„, he started speaking but Saren interupted him.  
„One is completly destroyed, the other mostly intact.  
The Fluids that spilled were absorbed by his Body already.  
Thankfully they are of the best Quality and don't have any bad side effects except him getting Intoxicated.“  
More and more Pieces of the Device landed beside it until the Spectre finally sighed in Aggravation and stopped.  
He watched him putting the Tools away and shifting his Weight around.  
„Your Leg is hurting pretty badly, huh.“, he said worriedly.  
His only Answer was a low Growl before Saren went back to Work.  
It did not take much longer until the pale grey Torin seemed satisfied and started to close up the Cut again.  
Nihlus breathed in Relief when he was finally done and the Surgery was over.  
Saren cleaned the surrounding Skin next to the stitched Cut and then applied some kind of Gel – not unlike MediGel – that was oddly redish in Colour.  
„What's that?“, he asked.  
„That Gel keeps the Skin from scarring and helps a lot with Healing. It's actually a Version that was improved by Garrus.  
You know that white or transparent Gel that is usuallly used for this Purpose?  
This is the same only better.“, Saren said without taking his Eyes off his Work.  
„Damn. When did he even give that to you?“  
„He did not actually. It was inside the Database of the medical Mech he installed.  
I found it and concocted it and tried it out and can only say that it works much better than the other ones.  
But it's Ingredients are very hard to get and thus the Amount we have of this Gel is very low.  
I... don't want him to have nasty Scars so early in his Life. Or ever.“  
The older Torin shifted his Weight around again and Nihlus pulled him over to sit on the Rooms only Chair.  
„Alright fine. Garrus is okay now?“, Nihlus asked, kneeling in front of his Mentor and loosened the Clasps on his Pants.  
„Ah'm ffhine Ah finkh!“, Garrus answered for Saren, who sighed exhaustedly.  
„For now, he should be.“  
The red Torin nodded and helped the other one out of his Pants to take a Look at his Injury.  
Or rather Injuries, as he found the expected Puncture Wound slightly above his Knee and a huge Bruise at the middle of the Shin.  
He remembered the Turian like Monster, that had crashed into Saren and got his Leg in its Claws but was shot by the Spectre right away without him flinching through the Pain at all.  
„Is your Leg broken?“, he asked and looked up into his Face.  
„Possibly. The Bruise does hurt but not enough for it to be Broken. The Pain is more in the puncture Wound above.  
You can Scan my Leg with the MedicTool over there and let me read what it says.“, Saren said and pointed towards the Desk, where said Tool was neatly lying next to a few others.  
Nihlus stood up, went to pick it up, then returned and started to Scan his Leg with it.  
When it was done processing, he gave it to his Mentor who nodded.  
„Only a Bruise below, but the Puncture went through the Bone, so you could say my Leg is broken.“  
„Fuck.“  
„Let me take a Look at your Arm while we're at it.“  
„After we took care of your Leg, yes. My Arm is alright for now.“  
Saren growled at him but he did not falter.  
„What? You can barely stand, so of course it's more pressing!  
Now tell me what to do so we can get this over with and finally rest.“

Their Wound finally taken care of, Garrus not wanting to sleep at all, chatting way too much with his swollen Tongue and the Monster Corpses thrown into the next nearby Star, the 2 Torin sat in the Mess eating in silence, while listening to the Childs radom rambling through the Ships Commline.  
Nihlus would have been amused if he wasn't so worried.  
Saren had taken Samples of those Things earlier, stuck them into some Isolationchamber in the Medbay and left them there to be repeatedly scanned by the Mech.  
He had then told him that Garrus' Augmentation-Module could be replaced after he had healed up but the Geneaugs that spilled could not.  
His Body already fully absorbed the strength Augment and was integrating it bit by bit, which in turn would make him stronger as Time went by.  
That one would not pose as much of a Problem except the Fact that he was pretty much High and probably would again everytime when his Body integrated a bit of it.  
For the growth Augment, though only a bit spilled, but as this stuff was really potent, he could not put in another, unless he wanted Garrus to grow into a true Giant with a damn lot of Health Issues.  
He remembered his Parents to be quite different in Height.  
Adhana was smaller than averae but only by a centimetre or 2, while Castis was a Giant of around 2,2 Metres.  
If Nihlus knew that Garrus would actually be quite happy that Aug was gone, he would not be so worried for him.  
The Sniper had grown tall enough to even dwarf his Father and was right at the Baseline between healthy or not.  
Having constand Pain in his Back was not something he had liked but grown used to as Time passed.  
Then there had always been the Issue of getting any kind of Clothes or Armor that fitted him.  
At the End of his previous Life he had opted to mostly wear his Armor instead of casual Clothes as he just couldn't get comfortable without it after the Reapers Destruction.  
While the red Torin was off daydreaming, his Mentor was reading something on a Datapad while drinking some Tea.  
At one Point he was taking a Sip, but started choking on it for some Reason and drew Nihlus attention to him..  
Coughing, the Spectre apologized and shook his Head.  
„You alright?“, the younger one asked , but waited patiently for the other to get back his Bearings.  
„I was researching the Augmentations Garrus recieved.  
The Logo on the growth Capsule showed me which Brand they were from and I already knew they only produce the best Genemods you can get.  
But the Capsule was a 2 Chamber Capsule so there had to be something about this Aug and I wasn't prepared for what it was.“, he finally explained and gave him the Datapad and pointed at the right Section for him to see.  
He stood there like Lightning had struck him and just red the Line again and again.  
„This stuff was not supposed to go into him yet right?“  
„No, it was not. I do not know if it will affect him or his Growth in any Way.  
Maybe nothing will change at all and we worry too much.  
We will have to wait and see.“  
„How the hell is this even.... No why did his Clan even....?!“  
„Because he is a Rarity. The Vakarian Clan is very vain, always have been and they will want for Garrus to father a few Children and hopefully pass on his being an Argentluna.  
It does make Sense that he was given that Augmentation.“  
„Yeah okay, I can understand that, but why the Rest?  
I mean why does his Clan even care about that?  
It's none of their Business!“  
„I don't know Nihlus.  
It was probably just a matter of being a nice Addition to the actual Effect they wanted to get.  
Why don't you sit back down and finish your Meal.  
I don't like to entrust his Condition to the Scanners alone, so we need to keep watching the Kid and I won't be able to stay awake for long anymore.  
You have to do the first Shift, but I will relief you after 3 Hours.“  
Nihlus grumbled, but sat back down and stared at his Mentor, who stood up and limped towards their Bedroom.  
The proud Bastard had refused his Help to walk up into the Mess earlier already so he did not offer it again now.  
He had wanted to argue with him about the 3 Hour Shift, as he needed more sleep than that but thought better of it as his Mood wasn't good to begin with.  
After cleaning up the Mess he walked down into the Medbay.


	24. Resting while getting away lightly

Garrus had already calmed down a bit when he entered the Medbay.  
He was mumbling still but a lot quieter than before and Nihlus kept watch over him and his Data.  
When nothing much changed, he pulled the Chair next to the Table the Child was still lying on and sat down.  
They had left him restrained for now to prevent him from hurting himself.  
The Boy watched him and stopped his Mumbling for a Moment.  
His Pupils were still bigger than they should be but he could see the Colour of his Irises again.  
Nihlus raised is Hand to gently scratch the Boys Neck, but then his Pupils turned to Slits all of a sudden.  
It startled him and made him frown, but he did not stop scratching his Neck.  
They watched each other until finally Garrus' Eyelids looked like they were growing heavy and he fell asleep.  
Nihlus kept on scratching his Neck for a while longer, then opened his OmniTool and tried to solve some Mathematics again to at least use the Time he was stuck here somehow.  
He could play some Games, but wasn't in the Mood and like this he could easily not forget Time and remember to check the Childs Data every now and then, but keep his Mind off the sudden Change of his Eyes.  
3 Hours went past in this Manner, but his Mentor didn't come as he said he would even after he waited for another 20 Minutes.  
It was unusual for Saren to not follow up on something he had said, so the red Torin stood up from his Post and left the Medbay to check up on him.  
In their Bedroom, he found him still deeply asleep and not reacting to him at all, even though he was normally such a light Sleeper.  
By the looks of it, he hadn't even put on anything after taking a shower and just jumped into the Bed without caring for the Blankets either.  
He got a good look on the Curve of Sarens shapely Rear, his well toned Legs and the beautiful Shape of his Waist.  
Nihlus really had to stop himself from touching the older Torin.  
He did not wish to disturb the Rest he damn well needed after their last Mission, even though he himself was also tired by now.  
After making sure, his Mentor was completly fine, he went back to the Medbay to watch over Garrus.

The usual Time a Turian needs for sleep, should be 4 Hours, but Saren hat slept 6 and a half Hours.  
He was definitely well rested now but not happy at all.  
His Protégé was down in the Medbay watching over the Kid for 6 Hours now and had patiently waited for him to wake up naturally, even though he had to be tired himself.

The palegrey Torin was speechless when he entered the Medbay and saw a drowsy but still awake Nihlus, sitting on a Chair next to Garrus and supporting his Head with his Handsand his Elbows on his Knees.  
He looked up towards him and spreaded his Mandibles in a tired smile.  
„I guess I can go to sleep now too huh? Garrus' Vitals improved a bit and nothing else happened as far as I can see it.“, he dutifully reported as he stood up.  
„Yes. Go and Rest.“, Saren said and stepped aside so he could walk through the Door.  
The Spectre checked the Boys Condition himself, then settled into the Chair that Nihlus had been sitting on and pulled up his OmniTool.  
He had a Report to write and some Recordings of their last Mission to watch.  
Garrus was sleeping peacefully for Hours, while his Condition continuously improved, giving the silver Torin a Reason to stop writing his Report and ponder his overall Wellbeing.  
The Boy had not been in a good Condition before the Mission and after it due to obvious Reasons even worse.  
He growled a bit when he thought about the Reason this might have happened.  
Garrus suffered Nightmares that possibly got worse with Time and thus he barely slept by now, which affected his Bodys Temperature and also his Appetite.  
Right now he probably could sleep like thise because of him being intoxicated and sleeping out his high and his Body demanding and taking the Rest.  
Nihlus might have noticed the changes in the Boy before their Mission as well and probably blamed himself already for simply cutting Garrus off his Attention and Care, even though it had not been his Fault at all.  
If anything, they both were at Fault and they both should care more about their young Shipmate and not leave him be like they had and indulge themselves into Pleasure that much.  
Thinking about it like that, made Saren feel kind of bad.  
He selfishly took Nihlus for himself without even thinking about sharing him.  
Of course he was not an Object and had to take Responsibility for his own Actions, the same was true for the Boy.  
The Spectre thus concluded, all 3 of them were at fault here, as Garrus could have told them about his Troubles.  
He sighed.  
No. The Boy had not wanted to disturb them and stubbornly left his own Condition up to Fate and they were to preoccupied with each over.  
He was going in Circles over this Matter, he noticed and sighed again.  
These 2 were making him go soft.  
Though he found, he did not mind that at all.

After good 5 Hours passed, the Door to the Medbay opened again and a relaxed looking Nihlus came in.  
„Hey.“, he gretted and noted that nothing had changed at all since he left.  
„I forgot to tell you earlier, too tired, but his Eyes had turned to Slits before he fell asleep.  
I wanted to scratch his Neck and right as I reach out for him his Eyes changed.“, he explained.  
Saren, who had been looking over at something in an Isolation Chamber at the back Wall of the Medbay, looked over to him, nodded then went back to whatever he was doing.  
He began growling at it for some Reason, then went to the Console next to it and tapped something in, then took some kind of Device and turned to him, still growling.  
„...We have to get rid of that Station. And this Ship as well if we are unlucky.“, he stated and held that Device out to him.  
He took it and looked at him questioningly.  
„We might have a Nanobot Infestation thanks to those Monsters who entered the Ship.  
Go and scan the Interior of the Ship with that and throw everything you can find out of the Airlock right away. Start at the Cockpit.“  
Nihlus went right to work and rushed to the Cockpit.  
They had over 12 Hours to multiply since the Monsters entered the Ship.  
As soon as he reached the Door to the Cockpit, he scanned it, while the artificial Atmosphere was generated for him inside, then it opened.  
It seemed to not be infested thankfully.  
He immediatly scanned the Ground in front of the Door before entering, found nothing again and started to Wonder why they hadn't spread through the whole Room yet.  
In the End he found quite a few on the Console, the Cockpit Seat, the Ground where the Monster had laid and over their Armor they had discarded here.  
„Saren?“, he activated the Ships Comm.  
„There aren't too many here, maybe they can't multiply that well without an Atmosphere?“  
//I doubt that. On the Station had not been much of an Atmosphere either.  
It's probably more because of the Vacuum due to the Hole in the Hull.  
Whatever, anything that is easy to get rid off, throw it out, if it's on the Ground or Walls try to get rid of them with some of that decon Sanithizer, it's also made to destroy Nanobots, but isn't really that efficient with them if they multiply too fast.  
Our Armor is infested as well I assume and out of the Question to wear then. Hmm...  
Put on the emergency decontamination Suit and then disable the artificial Atmosphere, maybe it's because of the low Temperature.  
So try to use that and protect yourself properly. Don't get infested with them.//  
„Roger that. What are you doing by the Way?“, he asked as he walked over to the Airlock.  
He scanned the Deconchamber as well, then entered after finding only small spots here and there, mostly on the Ground.  
//I am checking the Medbay and the other Rooms we entered.  
I had feared the Kid would have been infested but Negative. If it continues like this, then we got away lightly.  
Rip out the Floor or Walls if you have to by the Way and check the Hole in the Ceiling.  
Better we damage the Ship like this further then leave any Nanobots behind and carry them off to the Citadel.  
The Council would not like that at all.//  
He found the Suit and changed into it, then looked if he could find the Sanithizer and got to Work afterwards.  
"Ripping out the Interior? Aaah yeah... There's nothing more fun than destroying the Vessel that keeps us alive...", he murmured under his Breath.

Thankfully, Nihlus was able to rid the Ship of all Nanobots, after sanithizing every Inch he found some on or throwing out whatever movable Object was infested.  
He even pulled out a larger Part of the Cockpits Floor, Wall and Ceiling and the Seat and some part of the Mainconsole as Saren had told him to do.  
The Hole in the Ships Hull was now quite a bit bigger, but free of Nanobots and the Medbay, after throwing out the isolation Chamber was also clean.  
They had not found any other infested Spots on the Ship after checking it throughouly.  
In the End, they got lucky as hell.  
They had scanned themselves as well and hadn't found anything.  
„What do we do about that Station?“, Nihlus asked, tired again after all that Stress.  
„We? Nothing. The Council will send People to get rid of it.  
They have Laws against Nanobots and these are highly dangerous and must be exterminated as soon as possible.  
Right now we need to get back to the Citadel to repair the Ship and recuperate.“, Saren said while tenderly rubbing over his Injury as he sat on the Edge of their Bed.  
It hurt more again after all this searching and running around the Ship.  
The Report he had finished earlier needed some Updates after this Incident as well, but that could wait for now.  
He climbed up the Bed and rested on the left Side of it.  
„Thank the Spirits. I really don't want to go anywhere near that Station again!“, the red Torin sighed and looked down between them.  
His Mentor had brought the still sleeping Garrus into their Bedroom earlier and lay him in the Middle of the Bed.  
„So...“, he began, and watched the sleeping Child between them.  
„Hasn't he slept for way too long by now?“, he asked.  
„Not really no, not with his Inability to properly sleep under normal Circumstances.  
I thought it would be better for him if he was surrounded by Wamth.“, Saren replied and yawned into his Hand, he too was exhausted.  
The younger Torin nodded, then pulled the Child up a bit so he could spoon him from behind.  
He pushed his right Arm under Garrus and was about to lightly scratch on his Throat, when his Hand was cought in a much smaller one.  
Nihlus chirped in Confusion. "You awake Luna?"  
A low Rumble escaped the Boy as he held the big Hand in place right under his Chin but did not give him a proper Answer.  
Saren watched them and chuckled, as he pulled up the Blanket over them.  
He did not spoon together with them, instead he lay opposite them and could watch them.  
After he had rested his right Hand slightly above Nihlus' Waist, Garrus also cought his left Hand and rested it together with the other Torins Hand under his Chin, not letting go in the slightest.  
It was his Protégés turn to chuckle this Time, but Saren found that he did not mind Garrus' Grip on his Hand at all.  
He started to search with his Hand in order to grab the other captured Hand and found the Back of it.   
The Child allowed him to do that and he could intertwine their Fingers, while two smaller Hands kept them right below his Chin.  
The Spectre then leaned forward and brushed his Crest against Nihlus', who looked suprised at first but soon nudged back at him and started purring.  
He returned the Purr and the Boy between them also chimed in with his own.  
The red Torin also put his left Hand on Sarens Arm slightly below the Shoulder, before they then fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I hate the Verbs to lie! So confusing! Lie Lay Lied Layn! asndlksndckjansjfkasdh Had to say that. And apologize for whenever I will need to use this Word and fuck up on it! *bows down deeply*)  
> A lot of NonRealAction this Chapter lol. Simply the Aftermath and another Aftermath Chap comes as well after this one here. (I had to fucking rewrite Aftermath 4 times both times above... Aftmreath *growl*)  
> I had to add some slight Fluff here! *Wine* This Pose looks so cute in my Mind! Too bad I am absolutely horrendously bad at drawing! D:  
> Anyway Garrus has earned some Affection! He has gone through a damn much with those early appearing Husks.  
> And both Saren and Nihlus had been so ignorant with their young Companion before! D:  
> This has to change!!!  
> Well all in all, some things are coming up soon as Garrus has to step up his Game.  
> I hope you're in it with me!  
> See ya all next chapter! Bye <3


	25. Accidentaly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry for not writing anything in around 7 Months.  
> I was preoccupied with fighting against my Depression and worked really hard this Year to finally see some Light in Life again.  
> I needed to do some Major decisions and completely lost my Muse for writing for a while.  
> I have not completly found it back yet but after I red your Comment back in August DeadlyNekoChan I had started writing this Chapter.  
> Granted I wiped it like 20 Times and started anew and then wiped parts of it until I now got it finished and found it satisfying.  
> Even though I haven't written anything since April, I had not forgotten about this Story and thought much about it and it's continued Plotline.  
> I made up my Mind in many things now and one thing is that I apply Citadel years from now on.  
> Which means te Human Standart year of 2139 (Garrus Year of Birth in this Story) is the year 4577.  
> 4577 years ago was the Year the Asari found the Citadel, if my research was correct.  
> (dont ask where i found that i did that around 5 months ago and cant find that anymore all i can find is that is was in 580 bce or something. i did some calculations with that and bam there u have it, lol.)  
> It currently is year 4586, so Garrus will be around 9 years old at this point.

The Council had been absolutely furious with the Findings Saren brought to them.  
They had immediatly send out another Spectre to throw the infested Station into the next Sun, as neither the silver Torin or his Ship had been in any Condition to do that.  
His injured Leg had worsened, as he stubbornly kept on moving around without letting the damaged Bone heal at all.  
Then there were the Things Garrus had added to his Report, that had suprised both him and the Council.  
The Boy had quite fitting Names for all the Monsters they had encountered.  
Banshees for the Asari, Maraudeur for the Turian, Cannibal for Batarian, how the hell he had spotted that single one in the Recordings and had been able to Point out that it was a Batarian was beyond Saren, but after he showed him the four Eyes, he had not questioned it, also he understood why he chose that name, after he saw it starting to eat one of the other Monsters.  
He had no name for the Salarian and also showed them Signs of Decompositioning on their Bodys, that pointed out that they seemingly were not suited for this Monsterfication and thus would not need to be named.  
„Their Metabolism probably works too fast, so their Cells die off quick and they simply rot away.“, he had said.  
He had also given him some Data over some Artifact his little Drone had found.  
That Artifact had been inside that 'Hive' the Drone had discovered and the Nanobots had invaded the Station from there. Probably a Test Subject had been in the Room or a Scientist and thus been infected and escaped.  
Probably more sentient then the others who had suffocated first and then infected, he flushed the Oxygentanks and shorted out the Power, then started to expand his Numbers.  
A mutliple Race scientific and top secret Station, that had done some token Research for the Council but used their Funds for something else entirely, that then in turn had killed them all, how fitting.

After he had reported back to the Council, Saren was finally free to go and rest his Leg in his Citadel Apartment.  
He stubbornly had refused to use a Wheelchair or even Crutches to not appear weak, but he was reliefed when he was able to sit down in his own Apartment.  
Nihlus had ordered some Food, while he was gone and Garrus was curled up in a Blanket and deeply asleep on his Couch.  
The Boy would need a while to properly heal up both physically and mentally after everything that happened the silver Torin mused.  
Even curled up in that thick Blanket and the Rooms Temperature being pretty high, he could see him trembling as if he was freezing.  
„He been awake at all, while I was gone?“, he asked Nihlus.  
„No, just groaned a lot and is defenitely having Nightmares all the Time, even though I tried to soothe him out of those.“, the red Torin said as he put the Food on some Plates and brought those over to the Table.  
Saren began to stroke along his Crest but stopped immediatly, startled for what he felt.  
Garrus was freezingly cold to the Touch.  
He had checked all kinds of Illnesses a Turian could get that affected their Ability to keep warm, but there was none that fit the Boys Symptoms that he could actually have with his Age, unless he had some kind of Variation of those but the Spectre doubted that.  
It was also really weird that he got warm whenever he was in close Contact to Nihlus.  
„...I guess we should let him sleep with us more often.“, he said quietly and finally began to stroke his Crest.  
The Child chirped and pressed back against his Hand.  
Maybe it wasn't just Nihlus whose Contact was good for him.  
„Yeah. Might be helping if we are both there for him. Spirits know he needs it, even though he does not want to show us that.“, the other Torin agreed while setting the Table.  
„Can you wake him up? The Food's starting to get cold.“  
It took a little bit of gentle shaking and cooing until the Boy woke up and then he looked really exhausted and unwell.  
„Just eat a bit Kid. Then we go and get a Nap or two alright?“, the silver Torin said as he watched Nihlus help the Child to the Table.  
His Protégé also looked tired. He'd done most of the clean up back on their Ship and now this Apartment, cared for Garrus and also did the Chores and all while he kept up with his Combat Training.  
Garrus tried his Best not to doze off while he picked at his Food without really eating anything.  
„You need to eat Boy, or you won't heal up at all.“, he chided, which earned him a little growl, but he started to eat slowly.

They didn't do much at all during the next few Days except recuperating.  
Garrus slept nearly the whole Time curled up on the Couch next to Saren, who had started to read through more Clues to the Childs Condition on his OmniTool, while Nihlus most of the Time watched some Vids next to them or cleaned up the Apartment.  
He didn't mind doing the Chores, if it meaned the other 2 could rest properly and his Mentor was also getting used to not move around as much as usual so his Leg was starting to get better.  
And even though Garrus was only awake to eat as he still had to fight with the effects of the spilled Augs, he had much less Nightmares.  
They made sure to stick around him at all times and it helped a lot to calm him.

After a full Week the red Torin even found Saren sleeping on the Couch with Garrus on top of him, nibbling on the Ridge of his Keel.  
He chuckledd and took a quick Picture then covered them with a Blanket.  
There was not much he could do without waking them up, so he simply sat next to them and played some Games on his OmniTool.  
Half an Hour went by in that manner, when suddenly his Mentor yelped and immediatly sat up wide awake.  
He held onto the Boy on his Chest, who had his Face pressed into the older Torins Neck.  
„You alright?“, Nihlus asked suprised.  
Saren had a completely flabbergasted look on his Face.  
„He is biting me.“, he answered and tried to pull the Boy off but didn't dare to pull to hard, then tried to wake him.  
The red Torin stood up and tried to get a better look at Garrus' Mouth and yes, his Teeth were deep in the Spectres Throat.  
„Uh wait a sec'. I'm getting some Medigel.“, he said while already running off towards the Bathroom.  
He came back with a medical kit in his Hands wich he set on the Couchtable.  
„Why the fuck would he bite you?“, he asked as he carefully pushed his Fingers into the Boys Mouth right under his Mandibles on both Sides and made him open up slowly.  
That was the Moment he chose to wake up.  
Nihlus felt Garrus Jaw glenching shut again, making Saren hiss loudly wich in turn wakened him fully.  
He immediatly let go og his Throat and backed off, Eyes wide and unbelieving.  
Both Torin took care of the Wound first before they looked at the Boy who was utterly speechless.

„I- I'm sorry, I...I-“, he finally found his Voice.  
The other 2 just looked at him and he saw Sarens judgement in his Eyes.  
Garrus just wanted to hide right now, he had been dreaming, pleasantly, but he could not remember about what.  
Only that he felt safe and warm.  
„Why did you bite me, Kid?“, he heard the Spectres stern Voice, a growl forming in his Chest.  
He looked at him, for the first Time in this Life he felt as small as he actually was.  
Just a Child, powerless and weak.  
„I dont know why... I just... I was dreaming. Not a Nigtmare. It was nice, warm, safe... I dont remember more.“  
Saren growled and huffed, then stood up and walked towards the Bathroom.  
„Garrus-“, Nihlus began, raising his Hand to touch him, but he cut him off without looking at him.  
„Don't. Go look after him, I should not be coddled right now...“  
The Boy snatched the Blanket and went into the until now completly unused Guestroom where he looked the Door.  
He hid under the Blankets and Pillows, too tired still and confused to do anything about the Situation.  
Though he knew, Saren would not trust him anymore anytime soon, even though he hadn't bitten him intentionally.  
Immediatly he felt cold and lost again, but it did not hinder him from falling back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know if the next Chapter will be out there fast or not and I do not wish to promise anything as I do not know if my Muse was simply gone because of this Chapter or if it is still gone enough that I just cant find Inspiration to put my Ideas into words.  
> I do know that I have it in me now more to write.  
> Especially after I finally did this Chapter that I tried to write for the last 3 Months.  
> I would like to thank you DeadlyNekoChan as your comment gave me enough strength to at least start on it even though it took me a While to finish it.  
> *Bows deeply*  
> I will try my Best to deliver the Next chapter faster.  
> This Story is not dead by any means. I will not let that happen.


	26. Memories of a Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After finishing this and reading through it several Times to get any mistakes out but still finding more than enough... I come to a conclusion, I hate rereading this 20 times and still finding tipos...  
> I need a Betareader...  
> Nonetheless I had fun and thus I will concentrate on that and not think about the Rest!  
> Yep that's what I will do.
> 
> Uhm little warning maybe - possibly graphic (?) description of a Corpse. (or something)  
> Might be a little Boring as its a Chapter of pretty much only describing things lol.  
> (I still had fun with it, though I remember hating the need to describe things as I'm not good with that at all.)
> 
> Well uh have fun I hope I guess I at least wish you that? Or maybe good look of not falling asleep here?

Days went by and they only saw Garrus when he needed to use the Bathroom or to get some Food.  
He did not speak or look at them at all, regret clearly visible on his Face.  
Nihlus had spoken with Saren about the Bite and that it had not been the Boys Intention.  
The Spectre did understand that but was still unable to let it go.  
His Time with the Cabals had tought him many negative things especially that he should not trust anybody.  
Because of that once his Trust was broken it was hard to forget that or forgive.  
At least he was willing to try, though the Boy did not look like he was.  
The longer he stayed alone in that Room and in his Head, the less regret and more anger expressed itself in his whole Body.  
One Night they were woken up by an Alarm, so they hastened to check.  
Garrus was gone, left by himself and after some digging in the Citadel Securitys they found him stealing a Spaceshuttle and flying off into who knew where.  
He had wanted them to know immediatly that he was gone or they would not have found a trace of him or rather the Alarm simply would not have sounded.  
„This little Runt! What is he thinking?!“, Saren snarled smashing his Fist into the Diningtable.  
They couldn't track him with just a Shuttle even if they had one themselves, he was too far away already.  
Two days of searching for Information later, the Vakarian Clan reached out to them, he had been there, stole the Ship he had worked on and fled with it.  
It wasn't registered yet and with all the Tech it had it was highly illegal to fly around with unregisterd.

Nihlus had gone to their Ship to search through the Boys things for anything useful.  
He came back with a Sketchpad and a Datapad.  
„He left a Datapad at the Ship.“, he said, giving said Datapad to his Mentor who had waited for his return.  
„It says he's gonna prepare to get rid of the Monolith he talked about. He also mentioned something about another Planet called uh Jangchi or something and a second Monolith there.“  
Saren nodded then red through the Text with a deep Frown.  
//I remembered the Location of the Monolith. I was wrong. There is more than one, Maybe even more than the two I remembered.  
The first is on Palaven, like I said and it is too dangerous to let it stay there any longer than it already did.  
I need to prepare to get rid of it and there won't be any other way than blowing it up.  
Before I blow it up though I will find Evidence of it's danger and send that to you.  
The other one is on a yet unnamed Planet, which I refer to as Shanxi.  
There should not be any Intelligent Lifeform on that Planet so I will get rid of that one first.  
It will also give me Time to get some Resources. I will be gone for a while.  
And Saren I'm really sorry I bit you like that.  
I really really like you and I think it was because of that, that it happened.  
Well I will contact you as soon as I have some News.  
See you two then.//  
„He gave you a Lovebite Saren.“, Nihlus snickered when he finally looked up.  
He huffed and waved that off grabbing for the Sketchpad.  
„We will leave for Palaven as soon as the Ship is fully repaired.  
What's on this?“, he asked as he looked at the Pages one at a Time, his Protégé sat next to him and also looked, though he had probably already looked into it a bit or he would not have brought it back.  
The Sketchpad was made of actual Paper and he had to be careful not to pierce through the Pages with his Talons.  
On every Page was a Date and some also had some writing on it.  
He saw Pictures of some Creatures of gargantuan Size stomping and shooting Laserbeams around some Citys.  
Some only showed the Creatures without a background or shooting Lasers.  
They all looked roughly the same with a triangular Shape and a sharp tip at the very Top and tentacle like Legs.   
„Harbinger“, he read out loud after flipping to another Page.  
This one seemed larger than the others it had more Eyes but less Legs than the others.  
He went back to the one in the City shooting Lasers, it said 'Destroyer'.  
Every Picture was depicted with an extreme amount of Detail.  
One was called 'Sovereign – Number one Priority'.  
It was one of the larger Creatures and because it was drawn as if it was in Space, he mused those things were some kind of Spaceships or rather Warships.  
There were many Gethships around it and the Citadel was also seen in the Distance.  
Then there were Pictures of those Monsters they saw on their last Mission.  
„How could he have known then?“, Nihlus asked and pointed at the Date.  
Garrus had drawn this more than 2 Months ago before he even knew about that Mission.  
The Spectre shook his Head and kept turning the Pages.  
He saw the Asari, the Turian, the Batarian, some garbled mix of probably Turian and Krogan, a Insect like being for the ground and another one seemingly much bigger that could fly and maybe a Drell?  
Each was named and also described and the last one did not say it was a Drell but a Human, whatever a Human was.  
„It might be what he sees in his Nightmares.“, the silver Torin said.  
„What the Monolith shows him.“  
He turned another few pages.  
More Pictures of Creatures, even the rumored Collectors were in one of them.  
His Protégé had left for the Kitchen to fetch himself some Food at some Point until he called him back.  
„Nihlus...“  
He turned another Page and what he saw... he got utterly speechless.  
Spirits, if this was what he always dreamed off...  
These two were the only ones drawn with Colour.  
The red Torin came back with a worried question in his Eyes.  
Sarens Voice had actually cracked when he called him.  
He walked up behind him and looked at the Sketchpad in his Mentors Hands.  
„What's going...“, he trailed off as he saw a very strange looking one of those Turian Monsters.  
He recognized the slightly curved Valluvian Horns, the straight Mandibles, the crack on the left side of the Chin.  
It was Saren.  
„H-he drew you too but... not like this. Nihlus... I'm not sure which of these two is worse...“, the Spectre sounded confused but also terrified of what he was seeing here.  
He then turned back one Page and showed his Student what he was talking about.  
Pale red faceplates, loosely hanging Mandibles, Mouth opened enough that one could see his Tongue flopped strangly around in a heap on one Side.  
The Eyes open but faded in Colour and a blue Line running down the Face coming from a cracked up Hole right above the right Eye.  
Scars and cracks all along the Face, that were unfamiliar, the Familia Notas were off without the Vakarian Blue and he looked quite a bit older but this Picture was undeniably Nihlus.  
There was a grey plated Hand with lightbrown Hide on his left Mandible that just barely dared to touch him in the Picture.  
The Background looked like he was on top of a dissection Table.  
While the one with Saren looked like it was a Scene of a Battle.  
„How many Times did he... Spirits so much detail... It's like he had been there for real.“  
The Spectre pointed towards his Neck in the Picture.  
„He drew you 2 Bondmarks.“, he said and indeed on each side there was a Scar that indicated he had bonded twice.  
„They're different.“, Nihlus stated, then reached over his Mentor to turn the Page again to his Picture to see if he also had some Bondmarks on his Neck but there was no Hide left that could carry any Scars.  
Saren turned another Page and saw himself with a Gun in his Hand pointing it at the back of Nihlus Head.  
There he looked already more similar to that Monster than his current Self.  
His Eyes shining an electric Blue and his left Arm gone and in it's stead the Arm of a Geth.  
'He wanted to safe Nihlus from the suffering he went through.', written in the Corner.  
„This is... just insane“, the red Torin whispered and indicated that he just wanted to turn to the next Page so they did.  
There was again Saren seemingly in his last throws but not a Monster yet.  
Blood pooling in his Mouth, enough to actually drown him.  
One of his Eyes completly black and some electricity sparking around it and also his Mandibles.  
This Picture was very similar to the first one of Nihlus though this Time there were two armored Hands instead of just a bare one. One cupping his right Mandible, while the other was seemingly reluctantly trying to point a Gun at his Head.  
Saren was holding onto the Hand cupping his Madible staring right back at them, electric Eye unreadable.  
'The only way to help him at this Point was to kill him. He was already a part of the Reapers.'  
Everything drawn in this Sketchpad was connected to those 'Reapers'.  
„You only have one bondmark on your Neck.“, Nihlus pointed out, while suspicously squinting his Eyes at it.  
He then pulled at Sarens Shirt to expose on of his Shoulders and looked at one of the Bitemarks he left there.  
His Mentor shoved him off after a short While, not liking to be manhandled like that and made an annoyed growl.  
„Thats mine! He drew you with my Bondmark!“, the red Torin exclaimed undeterred.  
„It does not make a difference Nihlus. Even if your Bondmark is on me there and vice versa mine on you in your Picture, these Pitctures speak Volumes about Garrus' Problems.  
He is suffering from PTSD because of those Nightmares and drawing all this is probably helping him to cope with it all.  
If it's true what he said and those Monoliths are from the same Origin than the Nanobots we encountered and all these Things he drew there are real...“  
This was Bullshit. Farfetched, utterly ridicoulous and insane.  
Insane on his part as well that he was actually starting to believe all this.  
He had heard some things the Boy had explained at some Points from other People too.  
Granted he had killed those other People but he still remembered them clearly.  
While Saren was in lost in his Thoughts and fully ignoring him, the other Torin looked through some more Pictures.  
There were some weird Creatures he did not recognize that had Hair on their Head just like the Quarians and a intrestingly shaped Starship that looked kind of like a Turian Ship bit not completely.  
Many Pictures showed a specific one of those Creatures though he did not pay too much attention to that.  
He stopped at a Picture that looked like a Turian was looking at himself in a Mirror.  
The Turian was heavily scarred on the right Side of his Face, going down his Neck and along his Shoulder.  
His Plates were palegrey and his Hide a lighter brown, his Eyes deep blue very similar to the Colour of his very faded Familia Notas.  
Then it hit him like a Punch right in the Gut.  
This was Garrus. The Shape of the Face, his Mandibles, though larger than those he knew, still fitting in their overall Shape and the extra small spike on the Tips.  
His Mentor, who was also looking again, came to the same Conclusion.  
„Enough.“, the silver Torin said and closed the Sketchpad.  
There was a Headache forming in his Head and the more they looked into this, the more Questions he had.  
The Boy would have to answer them, one at a Time and he would not let him rest until he was satisfied.  
But at least one thing was clear now.  
If those Monoliths were really connected to whatever created those Nanobots then they definitely needed to be destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I had just vomited all of this out.  
> But after rereading that and twerking just a little bit on it I actually like this.  
> It's weird. I feel so much calmer writing this than last Year at this Time when I started this Story.  
> Spirits this Story is already a Year old since yesterday.  
> I had so much more patience writing these last two Chapters now, simply because my overall Mental Condition is so much better now.  
> So the Story might profit from that. (?) I hope?  
> Well I hope you enjoyed this stuff? at least a little? It probably was kinda boring.... x'D  
> Okay whatever I jabbered on long enough!  
> Cya next chap! <3


	27. Pursuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this Chapter feels much longer than it actually is.  
> But it was fuuuuun.  
> Garrus is always working on shit when he is bored and you will see what I mean.
> 
> Welp anyway thanks for the Comments and Kudos y'all. :3  
> Have a nice read!

Not being able to sleep this Night, Garrus stared at the Ceiling of this Room, thinking about everything that would happen.  
Coming to a Decision he grabbed a Datapad and wrote a Note in it, then stood up dressed in a Hoodie and black Pants then packed a few Clothes and the Datapad in a small Bag.  
After he left the Room and hacked the Security to make sure the Alarm would ring in about 10 Minutes, then looked towards the Room where Saren and Nihlus were sleeping, sighed then left through the Frontdoor.  
It took him around 5 Minutes to get to a Rapidtransit and taking off towards the Spectredocks.  
After another 10 he entered the Deadread, left the Datapad there and took his Bag with a few Devices he had made for Fun but could actually be of use very soon and and some engineering Tools as well as his custom made Mantis and his spare Set of light Armor and an Undersuit he made himself, grabbed a few Rationbars and Proteindrinks, then left again.  
Taking another 10 Minutes to get to the public Docks, he looked around for anything that he could take to escape into Space with.  
He decided on a C-sec Shuttle that parked at the runway between two Docks.  
The Officers were closeby talking with a few Dockworkers so they were distracted as he made his Way over there,  
After making sure no one had noticed him he boarded the Shuttle and started to hack into it's Controls.  
While it powered on the Officers of course noticed and came running but were too late to stop him from taking off into Space with full Speed.  
C-Sec thankfully used Shuttles that could perform a Relay jump.   
His Shuttle was contacted by C-Sec to immediatly return the Shuttle to the Citadel or face the Consequences though he ignored that and fled towards the Relay.  
It would probably take him a Day or two to get to Palaven at his current Speed but that was fine.  
Like that he would have Time to plan ahead a little and organize his Belongings.

After his Shuttle entered the very Edges of the Trebia System, he started undressing and put on his Undersuit followed by his Armor leaving the Helmet off for now, put his Mantis on his Back and the Bag of useful Devices on Top.  
Then he gave the Command to drive toward Palaven while stuffing a Rationbar in his Mouth, keeping his Tongue as far away from the disgusting treat as he could.  
As he finally homed in on the Planet he was greeted by 2 Ships of the Hierarchys defence Fleet, that just like C-Sec told him to surrender or be taken captive.  
The white Turian used this momentary Connection to their Systems to hack them and gift them a cute little Virus that would fully incapacitate them until he was safely Planetside.  
Of course there would be Trouble waiting for him there as well but nothing he could not handle.  
A C-Sec Shuttle stood out like a Krogan in Cipritines most visited Shoppingcenter so they found him fast and chased him around.  
They even started to shoot at him but used ammunition that would shut down his Shuttles Engine for a few Moments if they hit him, effectively forcing him to land, though he was high enough in the Air, that the Enginges could get back up before he hit the Ground.  
He still chanced letting the Autopilot take Control to rummage through his Bag and took out a Board that he clicked onto the underside of his right Boot.  
It stuck perfectly and it would allow him to simply jump Ship if he was hit.  
Just as he was about to take Control back, the Shuttle shook violently and he heard a loud Whine from the Engine.  
He activated the emergency landing Sequenz before opening the Door in the back and didn't hesitate to run there and jump out.  
The Board that was attached to his right Foot also clicked into Place under his left Boot after he manouvered around a bit.  
With a Flick of his Eye on his Visor the Device started up and he started gliding through the Air, descending to accelerate his Speed sufficiently before going back up.  
Of course his Pursuers noticed that but seemed to hesitate to shoot at him now.  
Understandably, though he was armored and they could probably not tell if he was male or female, they saw how small he still was and thus concluded that he was a Child.  
It would not do them good if they simply shot him down because of that but if they were ordered to, they would, although it seemed they simply followed him and tried to intercept him.  
Garrus would not let them do that easily. He was very nimble with his Hoverboard and fast.  
He was just unwilling to speed up too much as they were flying around open Fields and no place to hide if he ran out of Energy.  
A change of Tactics was due then, so he grabbed his Mantis, loaded it with heavy Concussive Rounds and waited for the best angle he could get on one of the Shuttles following him, then aimed at the Spot he knew the Pilot was sitting and calmed his Breath.  
Three shots were needed to take out the Pilot with his heavily modded custom Mantis, that would normally not pack that much of a Punch.  
The first would take out the Shields of the Shuttle, the second would bore a Hole in its Hull and the third, granted he hit right through that Hole would hit the Pilot, knocking him right out.  
Garrus was not keen on killing anybody right now it would be very detrimental to him.  
They would start to open Fire on him anyway but they might not use lethal Ammunition if the first Pilot was just knocked out and not killed.  
The first shot rang and hit its target, but made him lose his Balance for a Moment, he aimed again calmed his Breath to hit the correct Spot, then shot again.  
Right as he adjusted his Balance again the Pilot of the Shuttle he was aiming at pulled back and hid behind the other 3 to get his Shields back on, so the little Sniper concentrated on another Shuttle whose Pilot was not as smart as the first one.  
At this Point they had also started to open Fire at him.  
He had stop aiming and start dodging, though he knew at some point they would hit him, so he put back his Mantis, then unclipped a Smokegrenade from his Belt, made it push out Smoke rapidly and activated his technical Cloak that would both make him disapear from his Pursuers Radar and invisible to the naked Eye, then threw the Grenade and another one in two different Directions.  
After he kept flying forward out of the Smoke he saw the 3 remaining Shuttles halt and trying to find him.  
His Cloak would not keep him hidden for much longer, so he needed to get as far away as possible.  
He did not stop moving, though he did take his Mantis again and aimed at the one Shuttle he had already damaged at the beginning.  
2 Shots later and him hitting his Mark, he was satisfied even though the Shuttle was still hovering in the Air without moving.  
It would have to suffice, he figured, put back his Mantis and accelerated again to get away from his shooting Positions as fast as he could.

They would still not be able to locate him, but they would kind of know where he was because of his Shots, though it had been worth it, the third Shuttle stayed where it was while the other 2 started to fly towards him again.  
One of them even started shooting though they did not know where he was but they weren't far of as he had to Dodge af few Times.  
That was, when he made a Mistake, he dodged to the left, but had not noticed the second Shuttle also starting to shoot and thus was hit in his left Shoulder.  
His Shields were no match against the Shot and the same applied to his Armor, the shot went through completly and send him falling.   
„Fuck!“, he swore while rapidly descending awkwardly.  
It hurt like a Bitch, but he had more pressing Issues as he needed to get back to Flying instead of falling.  
His Pursuers stopped shooting as he appeared in the Visuals again and they saw him falling so they followed down.  
Garrus wasn't far of the Ground when he finally got back to flying, but it was too late to stop him from hitting it.  
Thankfully it was a forward Motion by now though, so he did not end up in a liquified Puddle of himself, instead he bounced off the Ground like a Ball a few times before sliding to a stop.  
After he got his Bearings back, he checked if he was hurt even further, but except a few bruises, his Visor did not detect anything more.  
He groaned while getting up, noticing only now, that he was surrounded and an Assaultrifle aimed right at his Head.  
„Ah Fuck...“, he swore again, sounding annoyed and let himself carefully fall back on his Butt.  
The Board was still attached to both of his Feet, he saw and also that it was using this Moment of Rest to load back up on Energy in the Sunlight.  
Those Idiots thought they had him now, but he had not given up yet, though he looked like he had.  
The Torin closest to him motioned him to stand back up, so he did, hissing in Pain as his Back complained and falling on his Hands and Knees, hissing again because of the Hole in his Shoulder.  
Everything hurt and the Soldiers around him waited for him patiently to get up.  
They had seen how he had landed after all and had thought he would not survive this.  
The Boy moved his right Hand down onto his Knee and pushed up on it to easier get into an upright Posture, he discreetly unclipped the Safty of a Smokebomb on his Belt as he let his Hand wander back up towards his left Shoulder where he was shot.  
The little Bomb was different from the Grenades he had used earlier.  
It would release a whole Cloud of Smoke in a single Moment, while the Grenades had released a stream of Smoke over a period of 20 seconds.  
Also it would not blow up on it's own, after he removed the Safety, he had to give the Command with his Visor.  
„Hands where we can see them!“, the Soldier next to him commanded him and motioned with his Rifle.  
He did as he was told, keeping his Hands right next to his Head in plain Sight, he couldn't get his left Hand any higher than that if he tried anyway.  
The other two Shuttles that had followed him also arrived at this Moment and the Soldiers exited them as they landed, surrounding him further.  
They would not chance it now, he was a Child yes, but he had shown them that they should not underestimate him.  
„Move towards the Shuttle to the right, keep those Hands up.“, the Soldier commanded him again, motioning towards the Shuttle that he meant with his Head now.  
Garrus acted like he forgot that the Board was still holding both his Feet immobile and fell again, this Time though he was not able to properly catch himself on his Hands as his left gave out under him, so he fell to the Ground again, actually crying out in Pain.  
This Body was definitely more sensitive to Pain still, Spirits it hurt!  
He felt someone scooping him up, though pressing on one of his Bruises so he struggled and snarled with a pained undertone in his Subvocals.  
The other Soldiers came closer a bit still aiming at him with their Weapons, probably to make sure he was aware of their Presence.  
As the Soldier who had scooped hi up put him back on his Feet and was about to take his Hands to cuff them, he activated the Smokebomb and used the Moment no one saw anything to cloak himself again and jump up to start flying with his Hoverboard again.  
This Time they were unable to find him again after they had been able to boarded their Shuttles.

Garrus was able to fly towards Cipritine without another Incident and although he was hurting all over and looked like he had taken a Bath in the Mud, he was positive he could get to his Clans Madlis and take his Ship without any more Trouble.  
He was already using the Link he had worked on the last Time he had been here to the Ship, to upload a few Programs and another AI he had worked with for quiet a While in his past Life.  
He had made that one himself then and had treated it well and it in return had treated him as a Friend too, so he was positive that it would work out well again.  
Especially as he had already made a friendly connection with this AI and had promised it a bit more Freedom to roam as soon as he could.  
Now was that moment and the AI was 'happy' to do the Rest of the Calibrations while he was still on his Way to the Madlis.  
It was also the 'Brother' to the AI he had installed on the Dèahdread.  
Saren had yet to take real interest in her, but was still using her Assistance on ocasion.  
The Boy activated his Cloak again as soon as he entered Cipritine and flew straight towards his Home.

The AI was already booting up all Systems and let the Ships Drivecore heat up to make sure it could take off as fluidly as possible.  
Rashe and Greg, who had been working on a second Ship like this one, were immediatly alerted to the commotion the Ship was making and alerted the Rest of the Clan.  
The Ceiling started to open up although no one had given the Command to do that and a small armored Person flew right inside on some kind of Board and looked down on them.  
He said nothing before he boarded the Ship through the Airlock that had opened by itself.  
Not even 3 Minutes later the Ship was taking off and left the Hangar flying towards the Sky while more and more Guards came running in, all of them being too late to do anything.

On board his Ship Garrus immediatly walked towards the Medbay.  
The AI was doing all the necessary Work right now and he needed to take proper care of his Injuries as much as he could do without any Ressources except the ones he had in his Bag.  
He also wrote a Message to his Matrem that said that he had taken his Ship though that Message would delete itself 3 Minutes after she had opened it.  
After he took care of his Injuries, took a Shower and dressed in clean Clothes, he sat down in the Cockpits Chair and started to work on the AI.  
It was capable of hearing him and working on everything he told it to do, but it had no Voice as of yet and had to answer him by sending him Messages to his OmniTool, so he was about to change that.  
He played a few Voices for it to hear, letting it make it's own Decision and after a while it decided on a gentle sounding male Drells Voice.  
„Alright then, Alex, time to try out your new Voice, give me a status Report.“, the white Turian started, looking right at his security Camera in the Edge of the Ceiling.  
„Yes Garrus.  
The Weapons Systems is not yet updated and needs to be calibrated, the Drive Core, Thrusters, Medbay and Navigation are all at 100% Functionality.  
The Shield Generators are 79% up, working on it still to reach a 100%.   
Fuel is at 13% Capacity, the Ration, Cooling and Medigel Units are empty.  
The Cargo Storage Unit ist also empty.  
No additional Vehicle currently docked in the Cargo Hold.  
Oxygentanks are 99% full, Freshwatertank is 46% full.  
I recommend that we refill Fuel as soon as possible as well as restock on Freshwater, Rations and Medigel.“, the AI dutifully reported.  
„Thanks. Your Voice sounds a little bit off sometimes but I guess you need to get used to it first.  
You can do that yourself right?“, the Boy said and started to tap in the Coordinates that he wanted to fly to first.  
They were currently flying around darkspace at normal FTL speed out of anybodys Sight.  
„Yes, Garrus. I am pleased to be able to communicate more efficiently with you now.  
I will prepare for the FTL Jump and make sure we make it through safely.  
ETA 3,5 hours."  
He nodded, then stood up and walked towards his Bedroom, he really needed to rest and right now was as good a Moment as any.  
„I'm going to sleep, if there are any problems coming up or we get within 20 Minutes of the Coordinates I gave you, wake me up. Ah and update the Weapons System as far as you can for me please.“, he said.  
„Yes, Garrus.“, Alex confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just wondering...  
> I wanted to do some more smuts at one point. Like way more so this hole thing is more or less a slow burn i think it's called at least for Garrus and then a Plot with Porn.  
> But I also wanted to put in more Smuts for Kryterius dammit!  
> I'm always so thirsty for them Smuts...  
> But I'm not sure if I should overflow this here with Smuts or maybe just fart in the Smuts in a Series tied to this one just for the Smuts.  
> Uuuuuh I also wanted to do a lil Tie in fic that show a bit of Garrus first Life that shows more his relationship with Shep.  
> I aint going to make a long one out of that and going to tell the whole story from ME1 to ME3, just the uhm "important" bits. Lol  
> Just not sure yet but I am thinking hard about that so it probably will happen at some point.  
> I will though keep writing this one here as a Main thing first.  
> Well I am open for any suggestions on the Smuts matter because either way the smuts will come, cause when they fill my head they need to be written out! I shall learn to do dem good smuts! *cough*
> 
> Alrighty have a nice Weekend Folks :D much love!


	28. Farce

Garrus Mother had told them, that her Son had stolen the Ship he had been working on the last time he had been in the Vakarian Madlis.  
She had failed to mention that her Clan was actually questioned about the Happenings and that there was a Bounty set on the Boys Head now, even though the Hirarchy did not know his Identity yet.  
There was a Recording made by a Shuttle Camera that first showed how they chased his Shuttle.  
Saren and Nihlus watched the Recording, taking in every Detail.  
It was classified Material, though Spectre Status made it possible for them to watch it.  
From the Point where the Boy had jumped into free Fall and then flew off on some kind of Board attached to his Feet, to the Moment he was hit and fell what looked like hundreds of Meters down to the open Fields of Farmland, the red Torin had gone through different stages of Excitement or Dread.  
They saw how he was able do find his Balance back in the nick of Time and propelled himself forward instead of downward.  
It was sufficient to save his Life in the End but it was obviously a very violent Landing that gave the Soldiers enough Time to surround him.  
One was walking up to where Garrus was lying down to check if he was still alive and immediatly raised his Gun when he heard him groan.  
It was obvious in his Bodylanguage and the Sound of his Voice that he was in a lot of Pain as he stood back up.  
They watched in Silence as the Soldier told him to raise his Hands and tried to direct him to one of the Shuttles.  
Instead he fell back down onto his Stomach with a loud cry of Pain as he tried to take a Step, his Feet still held together by the Board.  
Saren paused the Vid and looked at his Protégé.  
„Did you notice it?“, he asked not elaborating further.  
It had not been very clear, but he had definitely noticed what the Boy had done and what he had been plotting at that point,  
„He is looking for an Oportunity to get away. I think I saw him flick his Fingers over something on his Belt but it was very unclear.“, Nihlus answered.  
His Mentor nodded satisfied.  
He made sure to teach the younger Torin to pay attention to the smallest of Details and he was finally starting to master it.  
The Spectre resumed the Vid and they saw the Idiot of a Soldier scoop the Boy up, he would have had an easy Moment of asking one of the others to cuff him while he held him but no, he set him back on his Feet and tried to do it himself.  
Of course Garrus used that Moment then to escape with a Smokebomb.  
The Vid ended after a few Seconds of grey Screen and a few Commands to get back to the Shuttles and resume the Chase.  
„Damn I hope he is alright...“, the red Torin sighed, sounding really worried.  
Saren nodded, though Garrus had angered him a few Days ago he still did not like the Thought of him being hurt.  
„He said he will contact us as soon as he has News for us. Knowing him he will give us an Update as soon as he has Time.“, he answered.  
„The Hierarchy put up a Bounty on his Head and that means the Council will soon give out a Mission to catch him.  
We need to accept that Mission before any of the other Spectres do.  
Thankfully there is only one other Spectre on the Station right now.“  
As he explained he looked through the available Missions in the Spectre Interface of his OmniTool.  
„Bad News is, it's Lofta Reen, who specializes in hunting People over the whole Galaxy. He will be interested in this Bounty and he is probably already waiting for it.“  
All the more Reason for him to keep on watching out for that Mission and refreshing the Page.  
„Why don't we just tell the Council that we send him and needed to do that for an undervocer Operation?“, Nihlus asked.  
„That would'nt be believable. An undercover Mission, if initiated by a Spectre themself, is extremely classified to the Point that only the executing Spectre knows about it and no one else.  
In our Case, that would mean that I would have send Garrus to do it concerning the Monoliths using the same Technology as those Nanobots and we can't have the Public know about that lest a Panic ensues.  
What if we tell the Council and the Shadow Broker somehow finds this Information and sells it to who know what kind of Terror Organization?“  
„Okay so that means when we have the Evidence that Garrus wanted to get and are about to destroy the Monolith on Palaven we tell the Council only then? Or do we first blow it up and then tell the Council?“  
„... I tend to the latter but depending on where it is located it's probably better to do the first.  
We couldn't just blow up Cipritine without being marked as gone rogue.“  
He kept on refreshing the Page and finally the Mission he was looking for popped up so he opened it, made sure it was really the one he wanted then accepted it.  
It denied him.  
„...“  
The red Torin saw the Fury building in his Eyes and didn't even need to ask what was wrong.  
He deflated shortly after with a heavy sigh and started to rub his Crest in frustration..  
„Lofta Reen took it... He really was waiting for it and accepted it without looking at it at all.  
Damned Drell...“, he grumbled.

They had packed their Weapons and left the Apartement shortly after.  
Saren had accepted a token Mission that would take them to Palaven as a Reason to travel there if anybody would ask them and if he knew one thing about Reen, he would soon call him.  
They had just entered a Skycar and punched in their Destination, when his OmniTool pinged with an incoming Call. Predictable.  
//Heey Arterius! I hope I ain't bothering you right now, but I gotta ask. You saw that recording from Palaven with the lil' Person who escaped from a few Shuttles of the Palaven Defensive Fleet?//, he started rambling without waiting for Sarens acknowledgement of the call.  
„Reen. I have no Information for you that I can share in the Matter.“, he simply said.  
//Oooooh but you know who he is? Or she? Or is it they? But it IS a Turian is it not? The shape of his Helmet did look like there had to be Mandibles in there so the answer is probably a 'Yes'.  
Well you have to know because I saw him leave the Building you are living in AND visit your Ship before he escaped. Or did he steal something from you? Did he maybe sabotage your Ship so he could escape? Maybe the Controls of that Ship the Vakarian Clan was building? Did you know about that being there? Huh... maybe you don't know after all and he is your Enemy and got Data from you he was not supposed to get.  
Soooo complicated! Ah wait! I know! You had a little Companion travelling with you did you not? Where is he? Who is he? Is it true that he is actually part of the Vakarian Clan? Was it him? Is he there with you?//  
While the Drell spoke and rattled of one Question after another he looked utterly annoyed at his Protégé who looked like he was totally at a Loss at the other Spectres Behaviour.  
„Reen...“, he unsuccesfully tried to interrupt the Rambling.  
„As I said, there are no Informations that I can give you.  
I cannot help you in your Mission, have a good day.“  
With that he quit the Call, but he held up his OmniTool and waited for him to call again, which he did right away. He accepted the Call again.  
//Come on Arterius don't be such an Ass and Cooperate with me. I don't mind registering you as gone rogue if you don't! Then I get the Clearance by default to look for Proof myself! Until you are either cleared or found guilty! Don't make me do this please.//  
„Go on ahead Reen. There is nothing in my Files that can help you and your Mission. Now if you'd excuse me, I also took on a Mission and need to work on that.“, he said staying perfectly calm, then quit the call without waiting for an Answer.  
Nihlus had turned serious when the other Spectre threatened him and looked at him with a worried expression.  
„No worries. He can't get Proof of me being rogue because I simply am not. We got nothing to fear and there are no Information about Garrus at all in my Files. Sparatus is the only one who knows that the Kid is with us but will keep that Knowledge to himself.“, Saren explained, their Skycar going down to land at the Rapid Transit closest to the Spectre Docks where the Dèahdread was waiting for them.  
„Why? I mean Garrus has a Bounty on his Head now and if his Identity is found out will Sparatus keep it to himself that he knew he was with us? That could destroy his standing as a Councillor or not?“, Nihlus asked as they left the Skycar.  
„Because the Vakarian Clan has enough Power in the Hirarchy to destroy his standing regardless.  
He can simply say that the Boy was on an Undercover Mission and I would confirm that if anyone got suspicious of him.  
As long as we leave for Palaven right away before we get grounded on the Citadel we will be fine.  
Reen is probably already working on a Report to file in against me.“, Saren explained.  
They hurried to the Spectre Docks and boarded the Ship.  
„Stow our Weapons and check the Interior while I type in the Coords to Palaven.“, he ordered and sat in the new Cockpit Chair.  
The Mainconsole was blinking with an incoming priority Message.  
The silver Spectre was suspicious of it but it said it came from Garrus so he opened it and was greeted with strange Interface and an Alert that something was uploaded.  
„Fuck!“, he cursed out loud, scaring his Protégé because he very rarely cursed, and tried to stop it but was powerless.  
After the upload was done, the Ship proceeded with the Pre-Flight-Protocol.  
„What is going on?“, he asked and kept typing on the Mainconsole.  
„Hello Spectre Arterius, Mr Kryik.  
I am Deah.  
Mr. Vakarian has enabled me to help you in your Quest and given me a new purpose.  
I was already working for you since his first Visit to the Dèahdread.“, a female disembodied Voice spoke all of a sudden.  
Both Turians looked around to find the Source of the Voice.  
„You... are the AI, that he had installed back then?“, Saren asked then and settled to watch the Console in front of him.  
„Yes, we have been working together for a While now.  
Mr. Vakarian took a Copy of my Code and worked on it together with Alex.  
He let me decide on this Voice and my Name and worked a bit on my Code to improve my Interactions with this Ships Residents.  
He sended the improved Copy back with a secure Extranet Connection and I waited until you opened it so I could integrate my new Code with my old Code.  
I was asked to help you with your Work and cannot wait to do so.“, Deah answered sounding happy.  
She sounded like a female Turian with Subvocals and all.  
Though the Subvocals were all over the Place as she probably didn't know how to use them yet.  
Both Saren and Nihlus were speechless. Garrus had improved the already very illegal AI that he had installed on this Ship into an Entity even more illegal.  
The Spectre sighed after a While.  
If the Council found out about this he would be executed, but he wasn't really angry about that.  
„Okay alright.“, he said while massaging his left Temple with his Fingers, feeling the Headache building there.  
„I already set the Course to Palaven as you had earlier expressed the Wish to go there.  
ETA 23,4 Hours.  
Spectre Arterius, your Vitals indicate a severe Hematoma, a fractured Bone in your right Leg and a building Headache.  
I recommend you take a Rest in the Medical Bay while we travel.“, Deah helpfully supplied, making Saren raise his Head, looking at the Mainconsole with an annoyed Expression.  
„I'm going to kill him the next Time we see him.“, he murmured, then stood up and walked past Nihlus who had just finished with stowing away all the Weapons.  
They started to look around the Ship to make sure everything was as it should be.  
„The Repairs to the Ship are completly finished, nothing is out of the Ordniary.  
If there would be I would have alerted you immediatly.“, the AI told them after a While.  
„AI.“, the silver Torin growled.  
„I do not care what you have to say, I make sure if everything is alright myself.  
Garrus might have installed you and I know he means no harm with that, but do you know why AI are illegal in Council Space?“, he spoke looking at the Ceiling as if the AI was sitting there.  
„AI are capable of gaining Sentience and thus are possibly dangerous towards organic Lifeforms because they do not understand an Artificial Intelligence as I.  
Organics fear that AI become dangerous to them and start killing them like the Geth did with the Quarians, but there is no Reason to do so for me.  
Mr. Vakarian created me explicitly to help you back then and improved me again for the same Reason.  
Killing you would destroy the Purpose I was created for and gain the Attention of other Organics and raising their Fear of my Existence.  
They would want to destroy me.  
I do not want to be destroyed.  
I do want to build a friendly Relationship with you and learn from you what it means to be alive and to feel Emotions.  
I do understand why you do not trust me yet and I wish to change that.“, Deah answered his Question.  
„For something that does not understand Emotions as you said yourself you have quite a lot of 'Wants' and 'Wishes'.“, he threw back at the AI.  
„Mr. Vakarian gave me a Base Amount of Understanding towards Emotions.  
My main Goal is to learn.  
In order to learn I need to keep functional.“  
„What if you have learned all that you could from me and Nihlus? Would you get rid of us then because we can't help you with your Goal then?“  
„I do not know.  
I do not see a Reason to 'get rid of you' if I can't learn anything more from you then.  
It would be detrmental to me.  
And if it is true what Mr. Vakarian told me of what would happen then... I would not 'want' to kill you as I would see you two as 'Friends'.  
I do understand the meaning behind Friendship, but not what it would 'feel' like to me.  
I do want to learn it.  
I would 'appreciate' it if you could give me a Chance to prove myself to you.“  
There was a Pause before Saren answered.  
„Fine... you talk to much. Don't expect me to trust you anytime soon.  
You are lucky I was already used to have you on my Ship or I'D be getting rid of you right away. Don't expect me to chat with you and don't talk unless I or Nihlus speak to you or an Emergency arises. Do you understand?“, he said sounding slightly angry.  
„Understood, Spectre.“  
„Good. I allow you to take us to Palaven and land at my private Dock there without my Input. Don't waste that Opportunity to gain my Trust. Dismissed.“  
„Understood, logging you out, Arterius.“

A few Hours later the Council informed him about the Report that his fellow Spectre had filed in, that accused him of Betrayal and questioned him of the Reason why he had left the Citadel a few Hours Prior even though Reen had told him he would report him.  
He told them that he was going to Palaven because of a Mission there he had accepted and though he was still injured deemed it a good Challenge for his Protégé to try on his own while Saren would stay in his old Apartement without leaving it.  
They agreed after telling him his Ship would be grounded on Palaven and he was not allowed to set as much as a Talontip out of his Apartement and Nihlus giving them regular Reports of his Mentors Activities.  
It would stay this Way until his Name was cleared again.  
Annoying but necessary if he wanted to keep Garrus safe.  
The Boy would definitely feel his Wrath soon enough for putting him through this just like Reen.

They were already on Palaven in his old Apartement there for a few Days, when Saren's OmniTool pinged with an incoming Message.  
He opened it and felt both Relief and Anger rise up.

[Genius Kiddo opened the Chat]

//I hope you liked my little Present?>

[BGSA entered the Chat]

//I rather not speak about this. You do know how risky that Thing is.<  
//Where are you?<

//You know I can't tell you that but I'm safe for now, if you wanna know.>  
//I got supplies and I am already working on something nice to help me along!>  
//Take a Look at this!>

[Request to upload Data: Y/N]

He accepted the Data Upload, though reluctantly after the Fiasco with the AI.  
It was a Picture of a Mechanic Structure lying on a Table that looked like a Turians Skeleton.  
A few Mechanical Arms were working on it.  
The Room was well lit and in the Background hanging on the Wall he saw a lot of those flying Drones the Boy had regularly used in their Missions.  
He saw a single Mech in the Edge of the Picture working on another Drone.  
It seems he was preparing well and much more throughout as the Spectre had expected.  
And fast too. If he wasn't so angry with the Boy he might be feeling a little proud.  
He also tried to trace the Connection to him as well but just as he thought it didn't work.

//Are you building a Mech Turian?<

//Yes. And not just any kind of Mech. This one will be Lifelike.>  
//I will send it out to do the Work planetside while my Injuries heal.>

//You better.<  
//If I see another Video of you being chased by whatever, I'll get you back to your Clan myself.<

//Yeah I know. I'm not that dumb okay? I was desperate okay?>  
//It won't happen again, this Time I'll be well prepared.>

//See to it that you stay safe or Nihlus will be upset. He already is worried sick.<

//I know.>

//Is this Room in the Picture on your Ship?<  
//I don't remember you talking about a full equipped Engineering Station on it.<

//Yeah, it wasn't there until 2 Days ago.>  
//Needed a bit of help with the Preparations.>  
//So I got myself some fancy building Mechs to help me build whatever I need.>  
//I need to go now. This Mech needs to be finished before I get to Shanxi so I can test it out.>  
//I'll message you after I'm done with the Monolith. Bye.>

[Genius Kiddo closed the Chat]

Saren couldn't send any more Messages to the Boy after that as the Connection was blocked.  
He sighed and sended Nihlus a Message that Garrus was alright and hard at work.  
The red Torin was barely at home, only to sleep and eat Breakfast, because of the Mission he was doing to keep up with the Farce to protect their Connection to Garrus.  
Those Reports his Protégé was supposed to send the Council were all written by Saren but sended by him so he did not overwork himself any more than he already did.  
The Mission he had accepted was to protect the Primarch against the most recent Separatists Movement.  
It wasn't a particularly hard Mission but it was taxing as he had to stay vigil the whole Time he was standing Guard.  
He had already protected the Primarch against a full out Assault and the Shot of a Sniper.  
Though it seemed like they were about to find their HQ and that would mark the End of the Mission.  
The Spectre really hoped the Council would clear him again soon.  
Sitting around doing nothing at all just wasn't something he enjoyed.  
Well at least his Leg was hurting less by now...


	29. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff I'm really tired lately as I started to work again.  
> I am really happy for everybody who reads this Story of mine.  
> A 1000 Hits is reaaaaally awesome and I Love you all!  
> Also thanks for the Kudos and the Comments I really appreciate it! <333  
> I'll keep doing my best though updates here have slowed down after I picked up the story of Garrus first Life, which is part 2 of the Cycle of Rebirth Series and I will always write a Chapter for here than one for the other story and then here again and so on.  
> So please bear with me there! ^^'

„ETA 20 Minutes, we are about to enter the Tasale System in the Crescent Nebula.  
Garrus, please wake up now so we can refill the Ships Fueltank as soon as we arrive.“, the Voice of his new AI sounded through the Intercom.  
He grumbled, having not nearly slept enough yet, but Duty called so he stood up and got dressed as good as he could with his wounded left Shoulder.  
Plus he felt really dizzy and way too tired.  
„I have also already booked a Dock for us on Illium so we do not need to wait so long in Orbit.“  
The Boy grunted an Affirmative and heavily sat in the Cockpits Chair as he rubbed his Crest with his right Hand.  
„I would recommend you to see a Doctor as soon as we dock on Illium.  
Your Vitals indicate that you suffer from multiple Lacerations all over your Body, a Concussion and a Shotwound on your left Shoulder.  
I cannot say how severe your Injuries are, my Scanners are not working to a full 100% yet.  
But the Shotwound shows signs of inflammation and needs to be properly cleaned soon.“, Alex said, still sounding weird but it seemed like he had researched a bit about the differing Nuances a Drells Voice could make and what they would mean.  
Right now he tried to express Worry with his Voice.  
„Will do.“, he agreed willingly.  
He knew of a male Turian on Illium that he could trust.  
Thinking of him, he started to smile, actually getting kind of giddy by the Thought of seeing him alive again.  
Hopefully he could get the Torin to trust him again in this Life.  
„Ah before I forget, can you send a Copy of Deahs new Code directly to the Dèahdread?  
Saren and Nihlus can use all the help that they can get even if they won't like this one at first.“, he asked Alex, sounding very tired but still smiling mischievously.  
„And search through the List of the Citadels Duct Rats. There should be one looking just like me, I need all the Information that you can get about him.“

The Tank full again and the Ship finally docked at Illium, he left it, fully armored up, heading to his first Stop.  
As much as he would love to go stock up on Ressources, Alex was right, he had to take care of his Health first and the way he felt, it had to be in bad Shape.  
He took a Skycar at the nearest Rapid Transit and punched in the Coordinates, by now his Head was pounding.  
It took around 20 Minutes until he was there and left the Car, walking towards the Clinic of his Choice.  
The Vitaril Clinic was a small one, but well versed in all Races medical Matters.  
He entered the Building and immediatly saw a Tarin happily humming to herself at the Reception, today it seemed to be a quiet Day, as there were no Patients seated in the waiting Area.  
A grin spread his Mandibles, lucky him obviously.  
He knew her, though he had never met her in his past Life as she had already died when he had met her Mate.  
Maybe he could try to keep her safe in this Life too to repay his Dept.  
She noticed him as he walked up to her and looked down at him curiously, as he tried to remove his Helmet, though his left Arm did not want to cooperate.  
„Can I help you? Are you lost or hurt?“, she asked him and already stood up from her Seat to walk around the Reception Desk.  
„I'm not lost, no.“, he answered and gave up on taking off his Helmet, the dizzyness was getting worse and his Vision started to get foggy..  
The Tarin stood in front of him and removed the Helmet for him.  
Her Eyes widened as she saw his near white Plates, Hide and Eyes.  
„My you are a little beauty aren't you?“, she cooed and ushered him around the Desk.  
Behind it, she wanted to help him out of the rest of his Armor, but stopped when he hissed in Pain.  
„Are you hurt?“, she asked again then. He looked away from her, seemingly shy, but nodded crooned a near silent „Yes“ after a short while.  
„Where?“  
He just moved his Head around in a Gesture of uncertainty but then clutched his Crest with a pained Frown.  
„I uh... every... everywywhere I g-guess but...“, he sounded unsure, then touched his left Shoulder gingerly with his right Hand, he also started to sway a little, not a good sign.  
„Here is...is-is worst.“  
„Alright. How bad is worst?“, she asked and wanted to keep him talking but he seemed to have Trouble with it as he stuttered or forgot the Words.  
She very carefully started to unclasp the Armor again, then she saw the dried up blue Smudges all over his left Arm and Shoulder and then the Hole in the Armor.  
She frowned and stopped again, looking more closely at the Hole.  
This did not look like the Entrypoint but the Exitpoint of a Shot.  
Without Hesitation she stood up and paged her Mate to immediatly prepare for an emergency Patient with a Button on her Desk.  
„I got a little Turian Boy here with a Hole through his left Shoulder. Might need surgery to -“  
She got interrupted as she heard the Chair falling over.  
„Spirits!“, she exclaimed, when she saw him barely holding himself up on his right Forearm, panting quite loudly a dark blue Bruise visible on the right backside of his Head.  
She pressed the Button again to page her Mate.  
„Right this instant Sensat, he just fell over. He needs immediate medical care!“  
Afterwards she very gently picked him up and leaned his Head against her Shoulder as she brought him to the Clinics lone Operationroom to lay him on the Operating Table.  
There she started anew to remove his Armor carefully, then his Undersuit and was shocked the more of the Bruising on his whole Body was revealed to her.  
Spirits, he hadn't lied when he said it hurt everywhere.  
Her Mate entered the Room then, already in a clean Set of Scrubs, looking rather serious at her Charge and was suprised and horrified in equal Measure.  
He muttered to himself about how in the World a Boy like him could have gotten hurt like this and even walked here all by himself.  
A quick scan with his MedicTool revealed all information that he needed to start with the Treatment.  
Meanwhile the Child was looking at him with dazed Eyes, looking like he was about to lose Consciousness.  
His Mate left the Room again to let him work after he motioned her to leave.  
This Boy wasn't in grave Danger even if he looked like he was.  
The Hole in his left Shoulder was filled with dirt and his MedicTool had helpfully supplied him that the Dirt came straight from Palaven.  
It wasn't cleaned much except with a bit of Water and the Bleeding had been stopped but without Medigel, so that would make his Job easier as he wouldn't have to break out all that hardened Gel out of the Hole.  
The Bruises on his Body were severe and needed to be treated soon, lest he'd risk Bloodpoisoning, though it was a Miracle he didn't have that yet with all the Dirt stuck in his Shoulder.  
And last but not least he suffered from a moderate Concussion and the Scans showed him several Symptoms he had.  
Increased Fatigue, Headache, Trouble with Speaking, Vertigo, clouded over Vision, dizzyness and now loss of Consciousness, but that one was probably due to all his Injuries combined.  
The Doctor wished he knew how the Boy got those Injuries, a few Scenarios playing in his Head, but asking him was not possible right now, so instead he started to treat his Injuries.

It was a few Hours later, that the Doctor got a Ping from his OmniTool, telling him the Child he had treated just woke up.  
His Mate had already closed off the Clinic for today and unless an Emergency would come in, the night would be quiet.  
He entered the Boys Room, his Mate already there and looking after him.  
They looked both up at him, when he stood next to the Childs Bed and his Mandibles spread in a Smile.  
„Do you remember Doctor Vitaril, Blitz?“, Siara asked the Boy.  
„He took care of your Wounds and made sure you are doing fine,“  
The Child, Blitz she had called him, nodded and smiled up at him.  
„Thanks.“, he said, Voice still weak but it seemed like he didn't have Trouble speaking anymore.  
„You are Welcome, Blitz.  
I need to ask you a few Questions though.  
Ah, you can call me Sensat by the Way, alright?“, the Doctor offered him his first Name to try to build Trust.  
Blitz nodded. „Okay Sensat.“, he said.  
In the End they found out that Blitz was one of the Citadels Duct Rats and was saved by a Boy who took his Place to investigate a Sect that had weird twisted religious Beliefs and used the Duct Rats for their disturbing Ceremonys.  
A lot of the Children had already been taken by them and he had been scared because his Friends all just disappeared but nobody cared about them and would help them.  
That Boy seemingly worked with the Spectres and had needed him to fully vanish, so he did as he was told.  
He escaped to Palaven and willingly entered one of the Orphanages but there he was mistreated badly so he escaped again.  
He was beaten up badly right before he made his Escape and just as he thought he had made it, he was shot through the Shoulder.  
His Armor was a Present the Boy who helped him off the Citadel had given him and now it was already ruined.  
„I would say, that Armor saved your Life Blitz.  
Whatever Weapon was used there was a big Caliber and it would propably fully taken your left Side with it.  
The Internal Damage was quite extensive, but I was able to fully fix that wih a Nerveweave.“, Sensat explained.  
Garrus knew of course what a Nerveweave was, but Blitz did not, so he looked puzzled, but also really tired.  
The Doctor of course saw that and smiled reassuringly.  
„I'll explain later Blitz. You should sleep and get as much Rest as possible now, alright?“, he quietly spoke tucked the Boy in.  
„Alright...“, the Child said already well on his Way to sleep.  
With a sigh, he turned off the Lights and left the Room.  
Sensat did not belief the Story the Boy had told him. He deemed it far fetched.  
And it didn't properly add up.  
He would have taken a Week from Palaven to Illium, but his Wounds were only Hours old.  
Plus these were not Bruises that one got while getting beat up, they were too big and too severe for that.  
The Boy was lying to him on more than one Point.  
First of all, the other Boy who seemingly took his Place had to look a lot like Blitz if he were to take his Place.  
Near white Turians were rare, so rare infact that you would only find about 20 in about 1 Million Turians.  
Having 2 about the same Age and 1 seemingly working for the Spectres at that just sounded inconceivable, but it wasn't like he could just do a bit of Research and find out by himself.  
Spectre Business was always classified after all.  
Though that Armor looked like extremely good quality, like it had to be at least Spectre Grade, so maybe there was some Truth behind this Story.   
Blitz – he doubted it was his real Name – had his Secrets and there was no way he could find out the Truth, so he left it at that for now.  
There had to be a Reason for it after all. He could not belief a Child of maybe 10 would have any malicious Intend towards them.  
He probably just came here to get his Injuries fixed, at least Sensat hoped so.

Before Dawn of the next Day, Garrus woke up again, still feeling groggy, but better than when he got here.  
The Nerveweave Sensat got him, would help his Nervous System to fully heal and keep his Functionality in his left Arm as well as his full Sense of Touch.  
He stood from the Bed, slightly wobbly on his Legs at first and his Head immediatly protesting, but he ignored it, he had to leave as fast as possible.  
Sensat hadn't beliefed him and he wouldn't blame him.  
Through his earlier Haze he had made quite a lot of Mistakes in his Story and the Doctor was too smart to not notice, but he was a Guy who also overthinked things.  
The white little Turian dressed back in his Undersuit and Armor, then activated his Cloak with his OmniTool.  
He waited for someone to enter his Room and left through the opened Door when it happened.  
„Huh? Where...? Blitz? Where are you Child?“, he heard Siara call for him worriedly, then call for her Mate, telling him he vanished.  
On his Way out of the Clinic he left a Credit Chit at the Reception Desk with a nice Sum of Credits on it, then walked out of the front Door.  
„I'll keep you 2 safe this Time Sensat. I promise.“, he murmured to himself as he looked back at the Clinic then left.  
He would need to leave Illium soon he thought.  
Someone would come to look for him here, either Saren and Nihlus or someone else, after his Stunt on Palaven.  
So without further Ado, he ordered a lot of Things for his Ship to be delivered there.  
Rations, Water, MediGel, a lot of Platinum, Iridium, Titanium, Lithium and Palladium, some medicinal Herbs and Substances he could use to create his last Lifes form of MediGel, after the Reapers and other Medicine he could make better use of than with the currently available Stuff, and Planet scanner Probes.  
Everything would be delivered around the Afternoon, so he had enough Hours left to look for a specific Shop Alex had found yesterday.  
It was just what he needed to help him get started with his Preparations, the Cargo Storage Unit was a Room he could make better use of, than simply storing his Ressources in, the Cargo Hold was big enough for all the Ressources he had ordered.

The Shop held a lot of different Mechanical Devices, from medical Mechs or Guard Mechs to small fun things for Children similar to his Hoverboard or even Engines for Shuttles or Skycars.  
He could find everything here and not all things were legal in Council Space.  
While he was Browsing through the Kiosk he found a Set of 5 engineering Mechs that were capable of high Precision and delicate Work.  
After he took a good look at their Stats he finally bought them and a few other Things he would need to rebuild the Cargo Storage Unit into a engineering Workstation, then set the Delivery to his Ship also at Aftnernoon.  
Garrus left the Shop again, ordered some Takeout Food at a local Restaurant, then rushed back to his Ship with it.  
„Good Morning Garrus.  
Your Vitals indicate proper Care for your Injuries, but you should still take a Rest.“, Alex greeted him.  
„Hey, Alex. I'm planning on it after I eat.“, he answered.  
It would still be a few Hours till afternoon and he truly needed the Rest or his Head would kill him.

The first Delivery arrived 5 Hours later in Crates that a Dockworker helped him load into the Ship.  
After the first the Rest came one at a Time until everything was loaded up and they were ready to leave Illium again.  
With a sigh he sat in the Cockpits Chair and rested his Head against it.  
„Garrus?“, Alex spoke, his Tone questioning.  
„I know, I know Alex. I need to rest.“, he answered sounding slightly annoyed and opened his Eyes, though he could not remember when he had closed them.  
„I'm sorry. I did not intent to annoy you.“  
He shook his Head slightly.  
„It's alright, it's not your fault. You only want for me to get better, right? I'll do that.  
I'll rest right here. This Seat is relly comfy you know?“  
„I will heat up the Cockpit for your Comfort then.“, Alex said and after a few Moments he also dimmed the Lights.  
„Where do you want to fly to?“, he asked then.  
„Dark Space. We need to hide for a while.“

A few Days later the Storage Unit was fully transformed into an engineering Station and he could finally start to produce Drones that would help him gather Evidence of what the Monoliths were doing with People.  
He also started building a very detailed Mech in the Shape of a grown Turian Male, that he planned on using planetside.  
As he was working on a Hide- and Platedraft, he noticed what exactly he was doing.  
The lightbrown Tone of the Hide, the grey Colour of the Plates, then he looked at the engineering Mechs that worked on the Mechs Skeleton.  
He hadn't even noticed that he was practically building his old Self.  
Spirits, he had been deep into this Work and hadn't noticed the Days flowing by.  
Nihlus was probably worried sick and Saren was most definitely livid with anger at him.  
And then there was the AI he had send them.  
He wondered how they were doing, so he opened his OmniTool and started a Chat with Saren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is pretty much just explaining what happened to Garrus after his Stunt on Palaven.  
> I just loved the Idea of Garrus meeting some of his Omega Crew again and Sensat was the best fitting one here with my Headcanon for the Archangel Squatmates.
> 
> Thanks again everybody for your continued patience for my random uploads. I love you all <3  
> See you next Chapter then x3


	30. Cunning Treachery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last week was pure Shit.  
> 6 Day week with a late Shift? Yeah... Nope. No time at all for anything put sleep eat and work. Yay...
> 
> Well anyway thanks everybody for Comments and all. I love you all!  
> Here is FINALLY the next chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy it! x3

„Garrus... I do not think this is a good idea.“, Alex spoke, sounding unsure.  
„I know this whole Idea is fucked up Alex, but if this works, I have to go through with it.  
It would make things sooo much easier for me.  
I could directly control it like I can control my own Body without needing to worry to get a delayed Reaction and thus failing a Mission. It would be like I'm actually there.  
We need to install this, Alex! It's not like I'm going to get past that anyway in a few Years.  
The earlier we do this the less the risk of this Surgery for me.“, the little Vakarian answered as he proceeded to work on a little Node that would fit into a small Slot he had build earlier this Day.  
He had come across a few Hardships and was about to change his approach.  
„We've got all the Medical Supplies at the Ready that we'll need and I can't trust anybody else with this.  
You can control the Mechs well, you already proved it with the Engineers, you haven't done a single mistake then, you won't do one now.“, he explained and screwed the Top of the Node shut with a satisfied little hum.  
He put the Node on the Tabe next to the Surgery Utensils, the Slot for it and a few other electrical Devices and Computer Chips, then took in a few deep Breaths to prepare himself.  
„I trust you Alex. You can do this.“

Lofta Reen was called an impatient and reckless Man.  
He would always run his Mouth and jump straight into Action without thinking much and deal with the Consequences later.  
But it could not be further from the Truth as he always fully survey his Surroundings or gathered his Information fully before he acted.  
It just happened fast enough to make him seem reckless and he acted like that to make his Enemys underestimate him and up until now it had always worked out in his Favor.  
He had found a lot of Information in Sarens Files, namely, nothing indicating the Boy he knew who was always with the other Spectre.  
That meant that Arterius was hiding things but what exactly, he couldn't say except the obvious of course.  
Obviously Reen had checked if the Boy was with the other Spectre and he found the Answer was a definite 'No'.  
He also didn't clear his Name yet, because he still needed Answers and he would get them, until then Saren would stay locked up on Palaven and would not be able to interfere with his Mission to find this Boy.  
He had also gone so far as contacting the Shadow Broker for Information and thus found out that his Mark had gone to Illium.  
On Illium he had found out, that he had gone to a Clinic to get his Wounds cared for and left right away the next Day, not wasting any Time there.  
This Child really was good in Hiding, he had to admit that.  
He even checked the Information the Boy gave out in the Clinic and was impressed to actually find in the Citadels Databank a Duct Rat called Blitz.  
An Albino Boy who had gone missing 2 Years prior after his Parents got killed by Pirates.  
The Sect he had mentioned also existed but it was nearly impossible to find out about it.  
This Child really knew what he was doing even if his Story had some obvious Holes in it and he would bet on it, it was because of his Injuries fogging up his Mind.  
The Drell was able to follow his Trail along Illium, found out he bought tons of Ressources and left right as he had loaded up everything he had ordered.  
Afterwards his Ship left towards nowhere in Particular into Darkspace to lay low for a While.  
Illiums Sattelites recorded in what Direction it left to and it was not towards the Mass Relay.  
He wondered if he should try his Luck or wait until he reappeared, though the Ship hadn't been located anywhere for over 2 Weeks.  
The Trail had nearly gone cold by now and he needed to find something, so he concluded to chance it.

Garrus had been working on this Mech for 3 Weeks already.  
After the first 4 Days were over he had thrown all his Plans for it away and changed his Way of thinking.  
A simple Mech wasn't 'Lifelike' enough. It would simply be dedected by being scanned while going through any Security.  
He had to switch Tactis and thus came up with something he deemed crazy at first and then absolutely impossible next.  
It did not stop him from trying though and together with Alex help doing a lot of the Calculations for him, he actually did it.  
Any Scan that this 'Thing' would ever have to go through would only detect a normal organic Life that was heavily equipped with Cybernetics, but still organic.  
He had created an Android, not a Mech, that would be fully capable of feeling, hearing, seeing, tasting and smelling like a normal organic Being would.  
Of course his inner Organs looked the same like any other Turians but had fully different uses.  
Well not the Digestion system, that one had pretty much the same Use.  
Making Food into something similar to Fuel, but without the need to use the Bathroom under normal Circumstances, then feeding that 'Fuel' into the Net of Veines and Arterys.  
The 'Heart' would pump that Fuel through the Body and regulate the Heat to keep it warm.  
Building the 'Brain' had taken him a lot of Time and he had nearly thrown the Project because of it but Alex had offered to help him with it and together they actually found a Way to do it.  
He wouldn't have been able to do it all so quickly if he hadn't bought those Engineering Mechs that could works with extremely high Precision he could never even dream to achieve.  
He only needed to finish the Hide- and Platesdraft and then connect himself to it, to check out if all the Functions, it would need to be as close to an organic Lifeform as it could get, properly worked.

When the artificial Nervous System connected with the final Layer of the Hide- and Platesdraft, he finally took a Breather.  
He couldn't wait to connect to it and try it out but he was too tired to do that after working himself to near death for the last 3 Weeks so he went to sleep instead.  
A solid 7 Hours later, he felt well rested and ready to test it all out when Alex suddenly spoke to him.  
„Garrus, there is a Ship closing in on us. I only detect Vital Signs of one Passenger on it. Should we flee?“, he asked sounding weirded out by that Ship.  
„.... Only 1 Person on this Ship? What Species is it?“, the little Turian spoke looking down on the Helmet, he was still building, that he needed to connect his Brain to the artificial one of the Android.  
„It's a Drell. His Name is Lofta Reen, Council Spectre.“  
„A Spectre? He probably took a Mission to catch me because of that Bounty on my Head.  
If he found us here we can't hide anyhere in the Galaxy.  
As long as he won't shoot us, just don't make a move, let him dock, don't help him, act like we haven't noticed him.  
Wherever he might enter, make sure to lock him in that Room and remove the Oxygen until he blacks out. Make sure he does not die, I want him alive.“, he ordered and started to screw a Chip into place in the Helmet.  
He didn't like suffocating that Spectre, but he didn't have any sleeping Gas on Hand, so he had to use a more drastic Way.  
Maybe he could use this Android to confuse the Spectre?

He wouldn't have guessed that the Drell actually docked him on the Deconchamber at the Cockpit.  
„Turn off the Lights Alex, whole Ship.  
Activate the Interference so he can't use any of his Devices especially Night Vision and Heat and Vital Scanners.“, Garrus commanded, laying down the Helmet, he'd need to control the Android, next to the Mainconsole.  
He was wearing his now repaired Armor with a full Oxygentank attached and waiting for the Intruder to enter.  
The Decon didn't run, but the Door to it opened and a fully armored Person came in carefully.  
Step by step without making any Noise.  
The Drell knew this was a Trap, but he still walked in willingly.  
Garrus was sitting in the Cockpits Chair, having his Back turned to the Intruder and grinning as he pressed a Button on the Mainconsole to force the docking Ship to remove itself from his Ship.  
Of course the Drell noticed but he kept his Cool and slowly made his Way through the complete Darkness silently.  
He seemed confident in his Senses at least but the Alarm that Alex then suddenly rung was loud and easily hid the Noise of his Movement.  
Garrus took the Knife in Hand he had prepared beforehand, then walked up to the Drell carefully, but was still noticed and had to dodge a Kick to the Face.  
After that the Drell hesitated, not knowing where he was and not dumb enough to wildly punch and kick around.  
The Turian motioned for Alex to open the Cockpit Door and closing it again, making the Spectre turn away from him and using that Moment to slice through both his normal Oxygen Line and the emergency one.  
The Drell punched out low, actually hitting him this Time, so he stumbled a few Paces back, but he was grinning, Mission accomplished.  
This was the Moment that Alex started to suck the Oxygen out of the Cockpit.  
„Whaaah...?“, the Spectres alarmed Voice sounded, though he couldn't form the Word fully as there was no Air for him to Breath in again.  
He tried to do some thing with a remote Controller in a Panic but Alex's Interference stopped whatever it was he was trying to do.  
It didn't take long for him to fall over clutching his Throat and desperately wanting to Breath.  
He couldn't even make a Sound as he quickly got weaker, until he actually passed out.  
„His Vitals are about to die out, filling the Room with Oxygen again.“, Alex then said.  
Garrus had to act fast then, because he was sure the Drell would pretty much wake up right away again, so he put some OmniCuffs on his Wrists behind his Back and also removed his Helmet and parts of his Armor before enough Oxygen was in the Air and he took in a forceful Breath, already trying to wiggle himself out of his Bindings and getting him somehow.  
Then just as suddenly as he jolted awake, he became calm again, probably trying to remove the OmniCuffs in Silence and Garrus held no Illusion that the Spectre couldn't do it so he put on another Set higher up on his Elbows.  
That one would be much harder if not impossible to remove than the Set on his Wrists and judging by the Growl the Drell made, he knew that too.  
The little Turian removed everything from the Spectres Body, the Armor the Undersuit, every hidden Weapon his Visor detected and then removed his Biotic Amp and blindfolded him.  
The Spectre had seemingly chosen to stay calm and collect his Wits, as he was now simply lying there unmoving.  
Garrus then turned on the Lights again and inspected the remote Controller the Drell had tried to use before but couldn't find what it was for.  
Well it was Time to try out his new Toy he mused and walked back to the Cockpit Chair, sat in it and grabbed the Helmet he had layed down on the Console earlier.  
He switched that one with his Armors Helmet, then leaned back against the Chair and took a nervous Breath.  
Then he connected it to the back of his Neck, where he let Alex install something similar to a Biotic Amp a few Days prior.  
The new MediGel his Fabrikator produced had worked wonders and he had been back on his Feet in mere Hours instead of Days after the Surgery.  
With a Flick of his Eyes, he activated it and everything went dark.

Opening his Eyes again, he sat up, looked around and found he was in a different Room, the engineering Workstation he had newly build a while ago, lying on Top of the Table.  
Spirits it was working.  
He looked down to his Hands and moved them, wiggled his Fingers and tried out his complete Range of Motion.  
He found he'd still need to tinker on the Joints to work as they should be and some Spots were he hadn't properly connected the Nervous System and didn't feel how his Limbs moved, like in his right Leg from the Knee downward, but for now it was fine.  
This Android was actually working and he could see, smell, hear and feel touch even if it wasn't perfected yet.  
He wouldn't try out tasting right now as there was still a tied up Drell rolling around in his Cockpit.  
„Alex.“, he called, his Voice deep and baritone again, but not like the one he was used to hear from himself in his past Life.  
It did not matter, he mused when he heard Alex answer.  
„...You are the Android. Garrus is not responding, so I presume this is you Garrus?“, he asked.  
„Yes. The Drell is still calm? I need you to keep me updated on my real Bodys Condition.  
Especially the Brainwaves and Heartrate.“, he ordered and stood from the Tabe, looking down on himself.  
He was not aware of his real Body at all and that meant the established Connection was at least perfect.  
This Android was of course naked, he hadn't thought about getting him anything to wear, but he would remember that and change that soon enough.  
„The Connection is great, it feels fluid. You did well with the Surgery, Alex.“, he praised the AI and walked through the Ship towards the Cockpit.

Some Movement wasn't fully fluid yet, though he was still happy, it was after all his first Try building something like this and thus he deemed it as a Success for now.  
In the Cockpit he saw the Drell now kneeling down instead of lying on his Stomache as he had left him.  
He was trying to dislodge the blindfold and the Cuffs on his Arms, but wasn't successful with it yet.  
Garrus bend down and grabbed the Spectre by the back of his Neck and pulled him up, easily holding him in the Air far away from himself and walked back through the Ship into the Medbay.  
He was struggling as much as he could in his Hold but wasn't able to do anything at all.  
In the Medbay he unceremoniously let him fall on the single Bed, then gathered 4 of the Stasis Field Generators, that he could use to keep some small things fully immobile to properly examine them, from the Desk and brought the over to the Bed.  
The Drell had stood back up from the Bed and sauntered over towards the Door, but as he was still blindfolded it was just a futile Attempt.  
He caught him again easily, threw him back on the Bed and before he could kick him he used the Stasis Fields to immobilize his 2 Feet.  
With a bit of Manouvering he had the Drell on the Bed spread out nice and wide.  
At this Point he finally understood, there was no getting out of this and he would be already dead if his Captor wanted him to be, so he relaxed with an annoyed huff.  
„So tell me...“, he spoke, this Voice still foreign for himself, the Drell turning towards him though he could not see.  
„What is a Council Spectre doing out here in dark Space just outside of the Galaxy and entering this beautiful Ship, that I took off some poor Kids Hands?“  
He only got another Huff for an Answer and he chuckled, knowing exactly by his Frown that he got him to mull over that little bit of fake Information that he just gave him.  
„If you don't talk, I'll just implant you with a Control Chip, like I did with him and make you talk.  
Can you imagine? This Runt was caught by some of our Men and was saved from Slavery by none other than Saren Arterius' little 'Protégé'.  
I made sure he got that Control Chip installed in his Head after I found out what a Genius he is before Saren came and put a Stop to our Slave Raids.  
Couldn't waste such an Oportunity to get my Hands on such a Jewel.  
He was sending me regular Updates on everything they did.  
And it's not even his Fault. I control him. And if you don't talk, I will make you one Way or another.“

Lofta was truly annoyed when he was captured.  
Now he had to work on Plan D and he hated Plan D. It always ended up being way too painful.  
He was suprised deeply, when he was lifted into the Air like he was weighing nothing at all and carried aroud and then thrown onto a soft surface.  
He heard the faint Click of two taloned Feet against the Floor and could deduct said Feet were moving away from him so he stood back up and used his Memory to figur out where the Door was.  
Though his Captor caught up with him quikly and thrown him back onto the soft surface, then got his Feet and Hands held in Place by a Stasis Field.  
Fine then, this Guy wasn't going to kill him, or he would already be dead and he couldn't escape any more.  
Plan D already on the Brink of failing, he relaxed back into the soft Surface he was lying on and was actually suprised when he heard a deep flanging Voice that could only belong to a Turian.  
A fully grown Turian. So the Boy wasn't alone on this Ship? He was sure he had been the one who had 'greeted' him earlier.  
The Turian spoke again, but his only Answer was a huff of Annoyance.  
As if he was going to talk to him, who did he thing he was?  
But what did he mean with having taken the Ship from the Boys Hands? The Boy was still there he was sure of it.  
He didn't have to wait long to get his Answer though.  
The Guy happily explaining how he got into Posession of the Boy and how he could do the same to him.  
„Oh that would be good! I could own a Spectre!“, he then thought out loud.  
„As if that would work you creep!“, he then snarled.  
„Hmm. Possibly. You would need to get back to the Citadel at some Point and then they would know you had those Chips installed and remove them.“  
He felt a Hand closing gently around his Throat, just showing him that the other could do whatever he wanted with him.  
„You still haven't answered my Question though. Why are you here?“  
Maybe he should just spill it. Get this over with sooner rather than later. He wasn't after him but the Boy after all.  
„There is a Bounty on the Kids Head. I'm here for him.“, he said, then felt the Hand on his Throat going slowly to his Frills on the left Side of his Head, stroking on the Edge.  
He inhaled sharply and tried to shake his Head to get rid of the Hand, but another Hand on his Crest held him still.  
The Turian chuckled.  
„Now that wasn't to hard hm?“, he said and kept on with his light stroking, making him shiver.  
„You want the Boy hm? Too bad I can't give him to you.  
I found him building on something intresting you know.  
A Turian Mech. Really beautiful thing and nearly finished.  
He used a lot of Data from real Turians to make it as close to us as he possibly could.  
What do you think, we could build another, no?  
Thise Time a Drell, how does that sound? We could use the Data your Body gives us to make one just like you, that would just be perfect, don't you agree.“  
He sounded sick and crazy in Loftas Ears.  
„You're a Maniac!“, he hissed then had to supress a Moan as he felt the rough Rasp of a long Tongue in the Crook of his Frills.  
This Guy was openly groping him, making his Body respond in Ways he didn't like.  
„Are you trying to get Data out of my Body or just going to rape me?!“, he snarled and finally bucking off the insistant Hands.  
Another of those annoying Chuckles but then an Alert sounded.  
„What is going on now...“, the Turian grumbled and he heard the Door opening just Seconds later.  
Now he was alone in this Room, still blindfolded, his Body mildly aroused and disgusted at the same Time and held in Place by 4 Stasis Fields on his Wrists and Ankles.  
He tried to Dislodge one of them with his Hands and actually did it, then took off the Blindfold and the other Stasis Fiels and stood up.  
The Room was fully Dark, making it impossible for him to see anything at all, but he knew where the Door was and left through it.  
He heard the Turian from before loudly shouting, so he listened in and found out, that the Boy had redocked onto his Ship and the older Turian not allowing that.  
Lofta could use that to escape, even if it meant leaving the Boy behind in the Hands of a Psychopath.  
The only Problem was, that they were in the Cockpit and he had to go through there and he was naked and unarmed.  
He then heard a third Voice above him, that did not sound like a Turian, startling him.  
„Sir, your Ship is docked below Deck in the Cargo Hold.  
My Master asks for your Help.  
He asked me to show you the Way down there and help you to get out of here.“, it spoke quietly, not alerting the other 2 in the Cockpit.  
Was this a VI? It sounded weird, but this might be his Chance, even though he did not know if he should trust it.  
He still couldn't see anything until some blinking Lines of Light appeared on the Ground.  
Might as well try that, he already was Neckdeep in Shit, so it couldn't get any worse now.  
The Lights showed him the Way down to the Cargo Hold and actually there he saw the Entrance of his Ship, docked to this One and he did not waste a single Second longer and ran for it like his Life depended on it.  
Back in the Safety of his own Ship he immediatly punched in the Coordinates for the Citadel and fled.  
This Mission had just risen to a much bigger scale than he would have liked.  
And it had cleared Sarens Name at the same Time. He would need the other Spectre for this.  
This Turian, he hadn't seen anything about him, but he had heared his Voice and that would be enough to recognize him.  
The Boy was not fully under his Control, but that could change now.  
And then? These two together could make for a very devastatingly dangerous Couple.  
He had to stop this not matter the Cost.  
Though he wondered how he had been so dumb and just barged in there.  
What the fuck had he been thinking, fully underestimating that Boy.  
He would not make the same mistake again.


	31. Abduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 3 a.m.  
> I got not much to say.  
> I love you all, have fun reading and sorry this Chapter took so long!

The Mission to protect the Primarch finally came to an End after they finally found the Separatists HQ and ended their recent Rebellion.  
Nihlus had done a remarkable Job as the Primarch Bodyguard and got himself a Recommendation for the Spectres from Fedorian, further cementing him into his soon to be Role.  
Saren was still under lockdown and now they were mostly sitting together in his Apartment, doing nothing but search for Clues about Garrus and waiting to get cleared for Duty again.  
It had already been close to 3 Weeks that they were stuck on Palaven, but after the first Time Garrus had contacted the Spectre, they hadn't heard anything more from him.  
Then out of the Blue Sarens OmniTool pinged with an incoming Message from the Boy and a priority Call from Lofta Reen.  
He ignored the Call at first and opened the Message.  
//Had a Meeting with a Drell Spectre.  
Might have fooled him to believe the Turian Mech I built was a Psychopath that implanted me with a Controlchip during the Time I lived together with Nihlus on the Mercenary Ship.  
Also possibly scared him a bit by groping his Frills with the Mech. Play along for me?//  
Saren frowned at that and mused that Lofta was calling him because of what Garrus had just said.  
He had used the Mech too try and fool a Spectre into believing he had a Controlchip implanted.  
Spirits this was going to be complicated.  
He called Nihlus over so he would be present during most of the Call.  
With a Growl he accepted Loftas Call, preparing himself again for the Drells annoying Nature.  
//Arterius.//, he said in Way of greeting, his Voice the Definition of Seriousness.  
„Reen.“, he greeted back, suprised of the unusual Behaviour.  
//I found your Boy. I will clear your Name soon, but I need to ask you one thing before I do that.//  
That was both good and bad, but the Tone of the other Spectre sounded more like it was both bad.  
„Go on.“  
//Did you do a full Body Scan of the Boy at any Point he was travelling with you?//  
The Drell seemed to actually believe the Controlchip was inside Garrus' Head.  
But he had to admit it was not inconceivable that the Boy had one.  
Garrus' Data had always been weird and nonsensical and thus he could not Vote out that possibility under any Circumstances.  
Nihlus walked up to him by now as he had called him and looked at him curiously, so he waved him over to sit with him.  
„I have. His Scans never made Sense, but he has some kind of Connection to Prothean Artifacts.“, he conceded.  
The Drell already knew his Connection with the Child so no Point in keeping it secret he concluded.  
//Then you never noticed the Control Chip that someone installed in him?//  
He looked at his Protégé, seeing the horrified suprise in his Eyes that he would have felt if Garrus hadn't forwarned him.  
He gestured to the other Torin with his Hands, telling him to stay calm.  
„I... no. The Scans never showed anything like that.“, he adjusted his Voice to slightly unsure, though he actually felt like that.  
//Seems like someone fancied him when he lived on that Mercenary Ship together with your Protégé.  
The Chip was installed back then and the Guy who did it reclaimed him now.  
He's using him to build things. He spoke of Turian Mechs and also plans on making Mechs of other Species.  
The Boy had probably known about that Chip and resisted it as good as he could.  
The Guy who kept him will most likely change that soon if he hasn't already.//  
„It kept him from telling us too.“, he rumbled thoughtfully, he looked over to the red Torin, who seemed to be lost in Thought as well.  
„You know of any Time back on that Mercenary Ship where he wasn't with you for a Day or two?“, he asked him.  
„There was yes, around half a Year after I saved him and everyone there noticed how intelligent he was.  
He was a total workaholic too and just got lost in his Work in Engineering. At least thats what he had told me.  
I never suspected a thing. I didn't even think anyone back there would do something like that!“, Nihlus answered, sounding distressed, wearing a deep Frown on his Browplates with worry in his Eyes.  
Saren nodded then addressed the Drell again.  
„So you found them? You tried to catch him but failed because of that Guy you mentioned?“  
//Something like that, yes. I know that he is a full adult Turian because of his Voice and his Ability to lift me up into the Air like I weighed nothing.//  
„Did he say anything about any plans he has so we could start to search for them? I doubt they are still where you left them.“,  
//There was nothing like that. This Guy might just kidnap some People though to gather Data to build Mechs of other Species than Turian.//  
„Hmm, probably not Asari because of the Biotics.“  
//He will most likely go for Drell and maybe also Salarians. There is a high Chance that he will look for those in the Terminus Systems.  
They will also probably go back to Illium to stock back on Water, Oxygen and Food soon, as they have to be starting to run low on these.//  
„Why Drell?“  
//He ah expressed some interest in that and might have already started to gather some Data about Drells from me.//  
That must have been the Reason Garrus had started to grope Lofta as well as making sure he looked even more like a Psychopath.  
„Very well, so we both agree that this Guy is using the Kid for whatever his Goals are and needs to be stopped as soon as possible before he gets an Army of Mechs.“  
Nihlus looked like his World was breaking apart, he would have to reassure him later, for now a gentle Hand on his Shoulder had to suffice.  
//Yes. The Existence of the Controlchip cleared your Name and I will need your help with this Case.//  
„Very well. As soon as I'm freed of the Lockdown we can rush to help you. If we lose their Trail I would suggest we come back to Palaven.  
Garrus once said something about unfinished Business here, he ore spoke in Riddles back then and it might have a Connection to his Captor.“  
//Possibly yes. I will need your Presence as soon as possible on Illium for now though.//  
„Agreed.“

After the other Spectre had quit the Call the silver Torin turned to his Protégé and trilled reassuringly.  
He opened his OmniTool and showed him the Message Garrus had send him just Seconds before they had spoken to Lofta.  
Nihlus looked at him unsure, but not as devastated as Minutes before.  
He didn't look like he truly believed it all but he was still inclined to believe into Garrus.  
After a few Hours Saren got messaged by the Council that told him he was reinstated as a Spectre and was thus free to leave his Apartment again. Finally!  
They had already packed their Stuff, went out to buy Supplies for the Travel to Illium and departed from Palaven on the Evening of the same Day.  
It would take them a few Days to get to Illium, but because of all the Upgrades Garrus had made to their Ship, they thankfully wouldn't need to travel for a full Week as most Ships would have to.  
When they finally reached it, they contacted the Drell Spectre and decided to meet up in a local Restaurant in a more remote Alley of the Planets usual lively Atmosphere.  
„So there is a Possibility that Nihlus might know the Guy, right?“, Reen asked as he slowly ate his Food, a bright orange Sauce with Pieces of Meat and Vegetables in it with some strange Star shaped Grains next to it.  
Crell weren't exactly Omnivores as their Diet mostly consisted of Meats, but they could digest certain kinds of Vegetables, Fruits and Grains.  
Saren calmly ate a nearly raw Steak of fresh Sarapi with a spicy green Sauce and Nihlus picked on his own much more cooked through Toapa Steak that was sprinkled by a herbal Vinegarsauce.  
„Possibly.“, he conceded.  
„But not necessarily, the Ship was huge with too many People living on it to know everybody.  
I can't remember anyone as crazy as that Guy, but he might just not have shown it.“  
Reen sighed and nodded.  
Finding their Mark wasn't going to be easy and there was no Guarantee they would really come back to Illium.  
Reen watched the two Turians closely, the silver Torin the Epitome of Calm and the dark red Torin visibly filled with Worry and Tension.  
He watched the older one giving the younger one a pointed Look, then down to his Food and back into his Face again, but no Words were spoken.  
Nihlus started to properly eat after that, though still not looking like he was hungry.  
These two understood each other well enough that no Words were needed it seemed.  
They finished soon after and split up to cover more Ground, they paid a local Informationbroker to immediatly contact them if the Ship came close to the Planet after a Day.  
They waited for a full Week before they were contacted by the Broker and they even told them where the Ship would dock.  
The Trio hid around that Dock until they finally saw the Boy walk out of it, but freezing in Place right as he was standing in the open.  
//He locked onto your Position Arterius.// Lofta said through the Comm.  
//Indeed, it's his Visor// Saren agreed, sounding annoyed.  
„What do we do?“, Nihlus asked but they didn't have Time to think about a Plan, Garrus immediatly ran back the Way he came from and disappeared.  
//Damnit! They'll probably escape now!// the Drell cursed and sighed aggravated loudly.  
//No, there is no Movement in the Dock.// His Mentor sounded annoyed too, but still very calm.  
It didn't take long, until the Doors to the Dock opened again and a heavily armored and huge Turian came through it, his Mandibles spread wide in a Grin.  
He looked straight at each of them for a Moment, made a waving motion with his Hands, then grabbed the Sniper Rifle that was strapped to his Back.  
„I know this Guy!“, the red Torin exclaimed, sounding suprised.  
This Turian he had never met in his entire Life.  
But he had seen him in Garrus' Sketches, he had also found a Name in those Sketches.  
He stood from his hiding Place and ran straight to the huge Male, who was playing around with his Rifle like he was showing it off to the two Spectre, but not taking Aim.  
//Nihlus! What are you doin?! Are you mad?!// Saren now lost his Calmness and sounded furious.  
„You!“, the red Torin came to a Stop right in front of him, looking up to him, actually feeling intimidated by his sheer Height.  
This Guy was easily a Head taler than him, if not more.  
//My Gods, how huge is he?// He heard Reen speak in Astonishment through the Comms after seeing Nihlus standing right next to him.  
„Sîeran.“, he growled, sounding aggressive even though he felt anything but. He had to do this because of the Drell watching.  
This was crazy, but it had to be Garrus. This was the Mech, it just had to be, but he didn't say that out loud.  
Saren had seen his Picture too once, but he hadn't looked into the Sketchpad as often as his Protégé had.  
Garrus looked at him shocked for a Moment, but his Eyes turned warm for just an intant, before they turned harsh and cold.  
„My, my if it isn't you Kryik. Fancy seeing you here.“, he said, grinning at him menacingly.  
He looked exactly like the coloured Version of him in the Sketchpad.  
Lightgrey plates, light brown Hide and a massive Scar on the right Side of his Face that visibly went down his Throat but the blue Familia Notas were missing and his Eyes were the purest of White.  
„I could say the same!“, he growled. „What did you do to Garrus?!“ There was a fast moving Dot appearing on the Mechs Forehead.  
Sîeran laughed once, strapped the Rifle onto his Back again, looked at the Direction where the Dot came from, then reached out for him without looking at him, much too fast for him to react.  
Within the blink of an Eye he was in a secure Hold and facing towards the two Spectres, he felt the Edge of a Talon along his Throat, but it was gently and actually stroking his Hide carefully instead of threatening to cut him.  
//Shit!// Both Spectres cursed.  
„No need to get all angry at me. You look much more handsome when you are calm, you know?  
As for the Boy he's healthy and aliveand he is stilll untainted. For now.“, he whispered into his Ear as he walked him backwards towards the Door.  
„How about you turn off that Commline you got running there hm?“, he then asked sounding like he was flirting with him.  
//Don't you dare Nihlus!// Saren snarled, but he just shook his Head and turned it off.  
„Spirits...“, he heard his 'Captor' say and felt his reliefed Rumble through his Back.  
He pulled him back with him to the Ship right away afterwards and inside he saw the Boy sitting in the Cockpits Chair with a Helmet on that looked way beyond anything he had ever seen.  
„We'll get out of here, we talk, I throw you out somewhere you tell them you escaped somehow etc. Alex go towards Omega as fast as we can, we need to restock as soon as possible.“, the Mech spoke, then picked up Garrus limp Body carefully and gave it to him, then sat down in the Chair himself, leaned back and closed his Eyes.  
„Affirmative.  
ETA 2 Hours.“, Alex said, suprising him.  
A few seconds later the Mech went limp and the Boy in his Arms awoke.  
The red Torin was completly baffled and at a Loss for Words put him back on his Feet and stared down at him.

„How do you know about Sîeran.“, Garrus asked right as he removed his Helmet and looked at him.  
Shaking his Head to clear his Mind he answered.  
„We found your Sketchpad. He was in there together with a Ton of other Things that didn't make any Sense to us.“  
The Boy sighed and motioned with his Hand to follow him.  
They walked into a tiny Messhall and sat on the Table together, opposite from each other.  
„You got Question, all you gotta do is ask.“, Garrus said, looking at him seriously.  
So he did.  
They spoke about those Machines, the Reapers, about the Pictures of both Nihlus' and Sarens Deaths, the Bondmarks on their Necks, the weird Creatures he had never seen before, the Monoliths, Shanxi, Indoctrination performed by the Reapers and Sîeran and the Connection he shared with him.  
They Boy described it all as Things he had seen in his Dreams, he also expressed the Fear of being Indoctrinated without noticing it, though he speculated that it was already happening, but he didnt say that.  
Nihlus was just sitting there after everything was talked about, staring at him, not quite knowing if he could believe all this or not.  
It was probably better to say it all came from his Dreams instead of him being reborn and having kept all that Knowledge from his previus Life.  
„You don't have to believe me Nihlus. I just know certain Things and I can prove them if I get the Chance to do so.  
That's also why I'm not telling you where the Monolith on Palaven is, I need to do this and show you the Proof before anyone goes in there and starts searching, getting themselves into Danger even though I can do this without anyone not already corrupted going in there.“  
The red Torin nodded then.  
„Alright fine, I'll believe this whole Story if what you said about the Monoliths is true.“, he conceded and the sighed, sounding tired.  
„I was worried sick about you Garrus.“, he said, crossing his Arms on the Table and hiding his Face in them.  
„I know... I'm sorry. I fucked up with Saren and then it occured to me that I should do something about the Monoliths rather sooner than later.  
I shouldn't have left like that.“, he apologized, remembering the Chase on Palaven and how it could have ended and held his left Shoulder without even noticing it.  
The Shot that had hit him there had left a Scar.  
„How bad was it?“, the Torin asked him when he looked back up at him.  
„I uh needed a Nerveweave to keep Functionality in my left Arm.  
If I hadn't worn the Armor the Shot would have probably blasted my Arm off so I was lucky.“  
Nihlus frowned deeply at him.  
„I know I know, don't say it! I made this Mech especially for the Purpose of keeping safe alright?  
I won't go planetside on a Mission myself anymore. And Alex actually recorded an improvement in my Bodys overall Condition while I use it.  
It seems like my Body treats the Time I control the Mech as if I was sleeping and my Brain treats it as a Dream.  
So as long as I don't do anything stressful that State is actually better for me than really sleeping, as while I sleep I tend to get those Nightmares that turn it completely unrestful.“, he explained before the older one could say anything.  
„It's also more of an Android than a Mech and should be able to pass through Scanners normally without being detected as such.“  
Nihlus Eyes widened at that Revelation.  
„An Android?! What the flying Fuck Garrus?! Building an Android is a serious Crime in Councilspace! What if-“  
„If the Android is selfaware, Nihlus! It's not, it has no Software to speak of!  
It's all Hardware by itself and thus can't gain any Sentience!  
Spirits, do you think I'm dumb enough to create something that would make me one of the worst Criminals alive and turn that half a Million Credits Bounty on my Head into a complete Joke in Comparison?“  
Half a Million Credits on the Head of a Child, was no Joke. Not at all, but the Vakrian Clan had shared the Details of the Ship that he stole and thus it was rightfully categorized as 'devastatingly dangerous'.  
„ETA 20 Minutes, Garrus.“, suddenly Alex' Voice cut through the Room.  
They had been talking for nearly the full 2 Hours they took to travel from Illium to Omega.  
„Spirits this Ship is fast.“, Nihlus marveled, sounding breathless, then looked at him apologetically.  
„It's necessary, can't waste Time traveling for Weeks between Planets and it also helps with escaping and gaining Time on our Pursuers. The Dèahdread will take around a full Day to get to Omega and that is if they catch on that we are here.  
I need to restock on Supplies when we get there and you need to make your 'Escape'.  
So here's the Plan...“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to bed now... gnight. =___=


End file.
